


The Broken Hero

by LadyTempus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTempus/pseuds/LadyTempus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perseus Jackson, the hero and two time savior of Olympus sacrificed himself to defeat Gaea and her children. His sacrifice has been mourned for the past five hundred years by the gods and his friends. As reward for their efforts his friends and the councilors of the camps were made immortal. Five hundred years of a peaceful time has passed. Now a new war arises in which many fear of the sacrifices they will have to make this time. With a new war comes a new ally. A boy in black with the same color of wings. A merciless boy with practically no emotions. The boy comes to help win the war, but what is his story? Is he really a new ally or someone else?</p><p>This is the only time I will be saying this. All characters and Percy Jackson story plot go to Rick Riordan. Also for anyone that has Wattpad I am the same Lady Tempus so this story is not stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Fan Fic. Please don't hate too much... I you will see later with my other fan fics I changed my writing style but I refused to change this one since it was done.

Third Person POV 

Percy was fighting alongside his Father as they were taking on one of the Gaea's children, the Giants. 

"ENOUGH!" A powerful voice rang out. Everyone froze on both sides of the war. Percy and Poseidon had just finished their Giant when the voice rang out. Everyone looked to find Gaea standing on top of the hill. In her arms was a demi god. A girl with grey eyes and blond curls. She had blood covering her and looked frightened.

"Annabeth," Percy breathed at the sight. His anger grew and he started towards the Earth primordial. He glowed sea green as everyone stepped out of his way. He met Gaea at the top of the hill.

"Lay down your arms sea spawn, if not she will die." Percy couldn't see a way out of this. He doubted he was quick enough to stop Gaea before she could kill Annabeth. His aura calmed when he knew it was useless and would only get Annabeth killed. Gaea gave a smirk. She might have lost, but she wasn't going down alone.

"Please let her go. I will do anything you ask."

"You have killed more of my children than any other that has ever lived, thus I think you will make a good play toy until I reawaken for myself and them. I might have lost, but I will not go down without causing pain. You must swear on the Styx that you will surrender yourself peacefully to me and with that I swear on the Styx to let the Athena spawn go." Percy nodded.

"No," Annabeth screamed, but Gaea hit her, shutting her up. Percy turned to everyone.

"I am sorry," he said. Poseidon tried to run to his son to stop him, but Zeus halted Poseidon from his attempt. Percy turned back to Annabeth.

"I will always love you my Wise Girl." Finally he focused on Gaea and his eyes hardened. "I swear on the Styx that I will go peacefully with you." Thunder boomed at this. Gaea smiled and flung Annabeth to the crowd of gods and their children. Percy walked over to Gaea as she smiled down at him. Before she could do anything else, Percy surprised everyone by pulling out Riptide and slicing Gaea's head off. There was a bright flash that took a few seconds to dissipate. Everyone had to look away until it did. When they all could see again Gaea was just about sunken back into the Earth and Percy, the two time Savior of Olympus was gone. In his finally act of selflessness he had sacrificed himself to save everyone at the price of him going to Tartarus for breaking his oath. Everyone couldn't believe what had just happened. Poseidon had fallen to his knees tears flowing from his eyes as Annabeth buried her head into Thalia's shoulder and cried, both of them for their lost loved one. Zeus, surprisingly mature, took control.

"Apollo you and your children heal all that you can. Hades have the dead transported back to the camps for proper rites." This was done quickly and Zeus took them all to Olympus. Hestia was at her hearth her fire dim and was crying. That was all it took for many of the other gods and goddesses to see. Many had been trying to hide their emotions, but soon they were all depressed at hte events tha that had just transpired. Everyone had loved Percy and were heartbroken to know what fate their hero was facing and it was all to save them, his loved ones.

"Today we again won the battle to save Olympus," Zeus started his speech. "This was sadly at the great cost of the hero and savior Perseus Jackson. He saved Olympus in the second Titan War, when he defeated Kronos. Now again Perseus saved Olympus at the sacrifice of him going back to Tartarus after breaking his oath to make Gaea sleep again for a long time. To this he will forever be remembered, for unfortunately we are not able to get him back because of his broken oath. I wish this was not so." By now everyone was either crying or red eyed from trying not to, even Ares, Hera, and Dionysus were upset at the death. Poseidon had grown older and was slouched in his seat crying. Hestia and Demeter couldn't stand to watch their brother like this and went to him. Athena had went to her crying daughter and held her, not being able to handle to see her broken.

"I know that this is a sorrowfully time, but there are rewards to be given. First, my brother and sister I made a mistake taking your thrones away, Perseus told me this before the war and asked me that if he won he wanted me to give you back your thrones." At that moment two thrones popped up. One black with skeletons and another that was a mix of red and orange that was practically flames. A tear went down Hades' face. Even beyond his death, Percy had given him a great deed. He took a seat on his throne, Hestia however stayed with her other brother. Zeus turned back to the others.

"Now the seven, Reyna, and Nico step forward." They did bowing to the king. "I offer you all immortality. I want you to be the bridge between the gods and their children. You shall be the councilors of Olympus. Do you all except?" All did, including Annabeth knowing that she would never see her love in the Underworld. After that each demi god was brought forth and reward from their serves. Usually they would have a celebration afterwards, but no one was in the mood. Zeus sent all back to their camps so that they could mourn their dead. A statue was made in memorial of Percy at both camps and on Olympus. His story was also told to all the new campers as time passed, to never be forgotten. 

500 Years Later 

Annabeth POV

I had just gotten done with teaching my class when an arm wrapped around me. I smiled as I turned to see Aiden.

"Hey babe, how was class?" I stood on my tip toes so that I could kiss him and he kissed me back. I nuzzled into him.

"Better with you here." It had taken me hundreds of years to get over Percy, little steps at a time over the years. Aiden stepped into my life about a hundred years ago after coming to camp. It took a while and we finally started a relationship. Friends and family were happy to see this and Aiden was granted immortality knowing I couldn't take another loss. We were currently the leaders of the camp as Frank and Reyna were still the leaders of the Romans. Everything was well. The past 500 years had been ones of peace, besides the usual monsters. The gods were more intertwined with their children since the last war.

"Get a room," Clarisse yelled. She and the other head counselors of the cabins had also been made immortal. When they relinquished the position they would also relinquish the immortality, but so far none had done that. This was because all were still the best even after the hundreds of years of new campers.

"Suck it Clarisse," Aiden yelled. Many of the campers around us laughed. It was well known there was a rivalry between the daughter of Ares and the son of Hermes. I lightly hit the back of his head, which made him pout at me. I laughed. He started to tickle me and I gave into giggles as I tried to run away. He quickly caught me, being a son of Hermes, and scooped me up. He gave me another kiss, this one more passionate. I felt content at this. I felt like nothing could go wrong, I was terrible mistaken. Rachel, who the gods thought it was best to keep immortal, came up to us with a grim face. Aiden saw this and put me down.

"What is it Rachel?" She shook her head.

"We need to call a meeting now. I feel that something is off. We need everyone, the gods, the hunters, and both camps." My eyes widened. This could not be good. I turned to Aiden.

"Go get the campers to meet in the arena. I will message the gods and get everyone else there." He nodded and quickly set off. Since I was an Olympian counselor I had a direct link with the gods that I could use during emergencies.

Lord Zeus Rachel has asked for the presences of the Romans, Hunters, and you gods at Camp Half Blood. There was a boom of thunder so I knew that my request had been heard. I quickly made it to the arena, knowing it wouldn't take long for the gods to transport everyone there. When I arrived both camps and the hunters filled the arena, while the gods stood in the middle with the immortal campers and Rachel. I met up with them. That is when Rachel started to glow green and everyone shut up.

A War of Old Comes Anew

Together Both Enemy Sides Renew

If Successful the World Shall Fall into the Abyss

A Warrior Shall Come that Accepted Fates' Kiss

From Torture, Darkness, and Night Shall He Arise

Through Him the World Will Escape Its Demise

With that Rachel fell only to be caught by Aiden. He handed her to Apollo. No one said anything as we tried to decipher the prophecy. It was clear about the war and it was an enemy we had faced once before. The second line made it sound like two enemies from before. The third meant death if we failed. The fourth, fifth, and sixth, said a warrior would come to save them, but who. She knew no one that fit the description.

"It is clear that a war will arise," Zeus stated. "This one I fear is one lead by Kronos and Gaea. What we need to now know is, who is the warrior to save us?" My stomach dropped. Both Kronos and Gaea, which meant fighting Titans and Giants. We had also sacrificed so much in just each war, how much would we have to sacrifice if both enemies were together? I was scared as I made my way to Aiden. He enveloped me in a hug.

"It will be okay Annabeth," he whispered to me. "I will stay with you." This made me hurt worse. Percy had said the same thing. I buried myself in Aiden. Everyone was in their groups now. The campers talking and arguing amongst themselves, the immortal campers talked among themselves, no doubt remembering the last wars. The gods stood in a group talking and bickering. What were we going to do? 

Somewhere 

Third Person POV

A boy stood, that looked to be eighteen stood in the darkness. He had his eyes closed and there were two swords at his sides, one Stygian Iron and the other Chaos Silver. Many beings came out of the darkness to attack the boy. The boy's eyes instantly snapped open and blocked his attacker's movements. He defeated them all in a matter of moments.

"You have done well Ani̱leí̱s," a woman's voice came from the darkness. The boy bowed to the voice which formed into a woman of black. She had onyx wings. Her long hair matched the color as did her eyes that were filled with silver stars. Her dress was midnight blue and flowed gracefully down her body. She smiled at the boy.

"Thank you Lady Nyx," the boy's, surprisingly deep voice, said.

"It is almost time," a man said coming next to Nyx. He was even darker than she was. His appearance was so dark that it seemed to suck out what little light there was. Everything from his eyes, hair, suit, and his body was black, well that was the closest word to describe the color since it was deeper than any black of Earth.

"You have been trained well," another man stepped forward giving space to Nyx and the other man. His skin was pale and his eyes seemed empty. His was wearing a dark grey suit that matched his short hair.

"Lords Erebus and Tartarus."

"Stand Ani̱leí̱s," Tartarus said. He did. "The people of Earth need you. Our sister and grandson have teamed up to destroy it. Use the blessings and tools we have given you to stop this and return the peace to Earth."

"I will."

"Then go," Nyx said. With this the boy nodded and dissipated into the darkness. 

Back on Earth 

Poseidon POV

My family stood in a circle discussing the new prophecy. I just stood there. Losing Percy had taken its toll on me. Most of the time I just wished to fade. The only thing that kept me from doing so was Hestia. She had been a constant in my life in the past five hundred years. I still looked like an old man. I hadn't had any other kids after Percy. It was too painful to even think about. Suddenly the ground shook. Many campers pulled out their weapons as the ground cracked open and a person rose out of it. Power rolled off the person who came up. He was dressed solely in black. He had black boots that went up to his knees. He had a black cloak that was torn ad ripped at the bottom that also came to his knees. You could see his black shirt and black pants. He had two black swords at his waist and a black bow was on his back. Silver knives glistened near his swords. He had long black wings that expanded on his back to a fourteen foot length. His head was covered in a hood and I couldn't see his face, but for his mouth that looked to be in a snarl. The ground closed up as he moved forward.

"Who are you punk?" Ares came forward his swords ready to fight. The figure stopped and looked around at everyone.

"My name is Ani̱leí̱s." The figure said. His voice was surprisingly deep. He only looked to be a young adult. "I am here to help you win the war." I saw Athena narrow her eyes.

"How do you know about the war? We just found out." Ani̱leí̱s tilted his head. "We have known for a while." He answered Athena's question.

"Who is we," she asked.

"My patrons and myself."

"Who are your patrons?"

"That is not important right now nor do they wish anyone to know. I will let you know it is no one here." His tone was dead. It was like he had no emotion. Maybe that is why his name meant merciless.

"What do you find important?"

"To train you all to fight in the war to come."

"Why should we listen to you?" Annabeth and Aiden stepped forward. Ani̱leí̱s's wings fluttered a little.

"Daughter of Athena I mean no harm. I want you to win the war." Her eyes narrowed. Aiden stepped in front of her.

"Do you mean to insult her?

"No boy I do not. I only wanted to easy her mind."

"Then take off your hood and show us who you are?" Annabeth was very much like her mother.

"You do not wish to see my face. It would not put your mind at ease."

"Let me be the judge of that." He didn't move for a moment then shrugged. What came next I would never forget and never wished upon anyone. He lowered his hood to and looked up. Many gasped, Aphrodite fainted. In front of us stood a boy with black empty eyes. His face had scars and his left side was one big scar. One went from the top of his right eye to the bottom. His mouth was in a snarl from another scar. One of them crossed his nose. Then on the left side of his face it looked like it had been burned, because it was red and puckered. He let his hair, which he had moved out of the way to show us his full face, go back to cover his burned half and threw his hood back on.

"I told you it wasn't one to put you at ease Daughter of Athena." Annabeth's face was pale at the sight. "Now will you accept my offer?" Zeus stepped forward.

"We still don't know whether you are a traitor on not." Ani̱leí̱s tilted his head. "You have no choice in this matter Lord Zeus if you do not trust me you will lose this war." Athena's eyes lit up.

"A warrior shall come that accepted fates' kiss." She repeated. "I think we have found our warrior." 

Ani̱leí̱s POV

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"The prophecy stated a warrior." There was a prophecy? I had known about the war, but not about a prophecy.

"What prophecy?"

"If you knew of the war how do you not know about the prophecy?" I was getting tired of her questions. I sighed.

"Just because I knew of the war does not meant I knew it from a prophecy." She took breath.

"A War of Old Comes Anew

Together Both Enemy Sides Renew

If Successful the World Shall Fall into the Abyss

A Warrior Shall Come that Accepted Fates' Kiss

From Torture, Darkness, and Night Shall He Arise

Through Him the World Will Escape Its Demise" 

Well huh. So they actually knew who my patrons if they thought about it. 

"There you go then. I am the warrior spoken in the prophecy. Now can we move on? This is getting tiring." With that I turned from them only to pause at Poseidon. He looked like a tired old man. What was wrong with him? I moved on to the crowd.

"From here on out I will train you so when war comes we will win. From today on I am your leader and you will all stay here to train. I know that Romans and Greeks can have a hard time working together, too bad. Get along. To the hunters I understand you hate men so I make this threat to the rest of the campers. Make a move on them and you will be punished. Now off to eat and get rest because tomorrow you will start training and you will not like it."

"Who says that you can be leader," the boy beside Annabeth asked. I narrowed my eyes, though he couldn't tell. Instead I walked over and towered over him.

"What is your name boy?" He looked angered.

"Aiden, son of Hermes, and co-leader of Camp Half Blood along with Annabeth."

"Then Son of Hermes shall we have a fight? If you and the Daughter of Athena win I will back down and if I win I will lead the camp." He looked at Annabeth who nodded. "Then it is agreed. Get ready and when you both are meet me here. We will fight as soon as you are ready." With that the two went to get armor and make sure they were ready. The rest of the campers I recognized stood near the gods. I went over.

"Poseidon why are you an old man?" They all looked at me like I had grown two heads. I tilted my head.

"My favorite son was sacrificed in battle five hundred years ago. I have not gotten over his death." This annoyed me.

"You know that he would not have wanted to see you this way so why are you?" This got me stared of shock. 

"You knew Percy," Poseidon breathed.

"I knew of his deeds and personality. He died by the time I was risen. I do not understand why you keep from happiness because of him. The Daughter of Athena has moved on, why not you. You could have more children, like she has another lover. Percy would like to see that she is happy now."

"That is true" Artemis said. "The boy speaks the truth of Percy. He would not like to see you this way because of him Uncle." I turned to Artemis. I didn't like being called boy like she had said it.

"Lady Artemis if you could please refrain from calling me boy and call me my really name it would be nice. I know you do not like males, but I do not like being called boy." Her eyes widened and then hardened.

"Why should I, boy? You haven't earned my respect enough for me to do so." This made me furious. I just wanted to be a little more polite. I went over to her and surprised everyone by grabbing her by the neck and lift her.

"I said my name is Ani̱leí̱s Artemis, I wished to be called this." I had several weapons pointed at me by now and a shocked goddess in my hand.

"You WILL let go of my daughter, NOW." Zeus ordered. I looked at him and sneered.

"All I want is a little respect and if she isn't going to give it to me why should I respect her? I mean I made sure her hunters would be left alone and she can't comply with one simple request. Why shouldn't she receive punishment?"

"I SAID LET GO!" I looked at Artemis.

"What is my name?" Before she could answer Zeus went to strike me with his bolt. I simply made a shadow appear and he disappeared through it. He reappeared stuck in the ground. No one made a move now, except Zeus who was struggling to get out. I turned back to Artemis.

"What is my name? Answer or I will squeeze." She stared at me with hateful eyes and tried to flash out of my grasp. I put a stop to that by forming a black bubble around us. The only light was the moonlight that shone off of Artemis. A knife appeared in her hand and she went to stab me. I made another shadow around her wrist stopping her. I then made it so her other hand was stuck to her side and started to squeeze. Her eyes widened.

"I will call you Ani̱leí̱s," she finally spat. I dropped her and the bubble dissipated so that we were the center of attention again. Hades had helped Zeus from his prison. His face was red as Artemis got up from the ground still giving me a murderous look. 

"How dare you do that to me!" I gave a dark chuckle. "If you do not respect me then I will not respect you Zeus. I am not someone to trifle with. I am stronger than all of you Olympian's together." All of them just stared at me weapons still at hand. That is when Annabeth and Aiden came back. They had missed what had happened, but I noticed they could feel the tension between us.

"What just happened," Annabeth asked. I turned to her.

"A lesson in respect Daughter of Athena. Now are you and the Son of Hermes ready?" They both nodded not knowing how strong I was. Athena stepped in front of her daughter as Hermes stepped in front of his son.

"You will not fight them," Athena growled. Annabeth gave a confused look. Aiden also looked at his father in confusion.

"So it is a forfeit and I lead."

"Wait," Aiden started, "why aren't we fighting? Why does he get to lead?"

"He just put our Father into the ground where Uncle Hades had to help him out because he was so stuck he couldn't flash out. He just announced he was stronger than all of us Olympians put together." Hermes told them. This caused Annabeth to pale. Hermes' son looked like he was still debating of fighting me or not.

"Leave it Son of Hermes. Your father wishes for your safety, after all he failed to do that to another son. Do not let what he is doing go to vain. He is doing a lot for you. More than Luke Castellan got." That decided it for Aiden. He felt like I was insulting his family and came after me in a flash of speed, well for most people. I simply stepped forward and a little to the right. When he was at my side I grabbed his throat jerking him back, since aimed a little further ahead. I slammed him the ground causing him to lose his breath.

"IS THERE ANYONE ELSE WILLING TO CHALLENGE ME?! I wanted this to end know. Clarisse and her father stepped forward spear and sword in hand. I drew my sword made of Stygian Iron called άκαρδος or Heartless, for it cut down anyone in my path. I left my other called θεριστής or Reaper for it could kill anything, since could hurt them much more since it was Chaos Silver. I faced the pair as they came at me. I refused to use my powers on this one, instead I used my strength, speed, and agility. It was a quick fight, which was disappointing. I immediately unarmed Clarisse and used the butt of my sword to render her unconscious. I moved on to Ares. I blocked his strike deflecting it down. I kicked out flinging him back several feet. I rushed forward catching him still off guard. I smacked the sword out of his hand and had mine to his throat. I gave a slight graze as ichor came out. He growled at me.

"ENOUGH!" The word and female voice made me freeze. The last time I heard that was the last time I was truly him, not this shell now. I turned to the source to find it was Hestia, surprisingly who yelled. Flames burned in her eyes. I moved my sword, sheathing it, and straightened.

"Lady Hestia." I bowed my head to her. Then I turned back to the demi gods. They were all in shock from what they had saw.

"I want everyone out of this arena now! Go do what I have said. Tomorrow at dawn you will meet me at Zeus's Fist. If you aren't there you will regret it." They practically stumbled over another to do what I had asked, not wanting to incur my wrath. Smart children. I turned back to the immortals that had stayed, including the gods. "All that will fight in the upcoming war I expect to be there also. You will all train underneath me. I looked at Chiron who had been off to the side this entire time just watching.

"I shall be staying in the Big House. No one is to disturb me." I wouldn't matter though, I barely ever slept. My mind wouldn't let me, too many nightmares.

"I understand this. I will make sure that no one does."

"Thank you."

"One more thing before you leave," Athena said. I internally groaned. "How do you know so much about us?" I thought for a moment deciding what I was going to say.

"I was brought up the past couple hundred years for this sole purpose of being here. I was taught a lot." With that I departed. It was still too early fake lying down, so I went around camp to see how it had changed. As I moved around I noticed it had gotten much bigger with more cabins. I also noticed Hephaestus building more cabins for the Roman's so that they could stay here. They were taking me seriously now, well most. I think there was one or two that still did not. I didn't know where I was going until I got there. I was at the beach. I looked at the waters and found them to be gray and sickly. I saw two figures on the beach. I was about to leave when their heads turned towards me. I sighed no choice but to go over since they have seen me. It was Poseidon and Tyson.

"Hello again." Poseidon nodded at me while Tyson stared at me. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about what you have said. It is the truth Percy wouldn't have wanted me to become what I have. I thought maybe to try and change this." It was my turn to nod at this.

"Who are you," Tyson asked.

"My name is Ani̱leí̱s, Son of Poseidon and General of the Cyclopes." His eye narrowed. It seemed he had matured since five hundred years ago.

"Tyson is fine." Poseidon turned to face me.

"That was a very reckless thing you did in the arena Ani̱leí̱s with Artemis and Zeus. You will probably not be liked throughout camp." I shrugged.

"I did not come here to be liked. I came here to train you and to help fight. As long as they listen I do not care. I also expect to see both of you tomorrow for training." Poseidon looked like he was about to argue, but I put up my hand. "You are very strong Poseidon we will need you in this fight." He pursed his lips but nodded. With that I walked away. It wasn't the best idea to stay near the water. If it touched me, well I didn't want that to happen. The next stop I made was at the archery range. The hunters were there, except for their master. When they saw me they all scowled for what I had done to their master. I moved along, not looking for a fight. I moved to the woods when I finally found a shady place. I decided to lie down and enjoy the air. After not coming to earth for a very long time it felt great. I closed my eyes, which I found out was a mistake. 

Third Person POV

Dream

A boy had his head hung low where he was being held up by chains. Two Titan's stood near the boy who was barely conscious. They had just gotten done breaking practically every bone in his body. Blood leaked from several wounds on his body and his leg was barely attached to his waist. It was a surprise that the boy was still awake. 

"I am tired of this," the King of the Titan's said.

"Then why not give him mental pain. Give him memories that will haunt his dreams when he passes out. That way we will always be torturing him," the Titan of Forethought told his king. Kronos thought upon this and smiled. The boy hearing this flinched. He wished that he could just die, to fade into nothing.

"What an excellent idea Prometheus." With that the boy's head was fuzzy and then turned to darkness. When he awoke he couldn't remember what was going on. He was in Camp Half Blood near the beach, his favorite place. He felt something was off, but he just didn't know what it was.

"Hey Kelp Held!" He turned around to see Thalia, who was practically his sister, Nico, who was practically his brother, and Annabeth, the love of his life. He smiled and waved at them.

"Hey Pinecone Face, Death Breath, Wise Girl. What's up?"

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed. Man he loved to hear her laugh. Nico scowled at him making Percy laugh. It was another peaceful day where they could just relax. They all sat on the beach and talked, however after a few moments for this the scenery started to get dark. Percy couldn't figure out why and looked away from his family for a moment, sensing something wrong. He heard a scream to turn back around to find Thalia and Nico lying dead on the beach, the sand soaking up their blood. The next thing he knew he was being straddled by Annabeth who was holding her dagger, which was bloody, above him. She looked crazed.

"I can't believe you thought I loved you. You a murder who couldn't save his own friends. The world is better off without you and no one is going to try and save you." Horror filled Percy's sea green eyes as Annabeth brought down the knife stabbing him over and over again making him scream out in pain and begging her to stop. 

Thalia POV 

I was mad. The boy had disgraced Lady Artemis in front of everyone. She was still fuming and had left the hunters with me in charge. We had decided to go to the archery range. We were making damage to the targets when HE came around. We all gave him a death glare. HE seemed to realize we were here and moved on. Good riddance. We went back to practice for a couple hours until I got bored and told them to do whatever they wanted to do. I had decided to go out into the woods. I wanted to walk and I doubted that HE would be out there. I walked around until I heard some noise. It sounded like someone was in pain. I picked up my speed to see what was going on. I came up on a clearing to see a male figured lying down, but rolling back and forth and moaning. As I got closer I noticed it was HIM. I immediately turned around to leave. He deserved what he was getting, until I heard him cry out.

"Please, please stop. Don't." I knew he was a boy, and a horrid one at that, but I couldn't let this continue on. I went up to him and kicked him. He flew up knife in hand as his hood flew off. His eye that I could see why wide with panic, his wings burst out, and he was breathing hard. He looked around and noticed me. He jumped back.

"Are you real?" His voice was strained.

"I am really gonna kick your ass for hurting Lady Artemis." He seemed to calm down with this answer, put his knife away and threw up his hood. He stood and left without saying anything else. That was weird. I shrugged it off and moved on. 

Ani̱leí̱s POV

I hadn't meant to fall asleep, in fact I was surprised I did. I was just resting, which is all I usually did until my body told me otherwise. I was mad at myself for falling asleep. I scolded myself, how could I do that? I stomped around and noticed it was now around supper time. I had decided to go back to the arena to let off some steam. I never ate anymore. I couldn't my stomach wouldn't let me. Thankfully Nyx had done something about that as well as making my body require less sleep. I was relieved when I got to the arena no one was there. I set up some automations and set them on hard setting. Leo must have been working on these a lot, because they were better than five hundred years ago. It still didn't take me long to decimate them though. I sat down in the middle of the arena piles of trash around me. I looked up and couldn't wait until morning.


	2. Starting to Train the Hard Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter I hope that you guys enjoy!!!

The Next Morning

Ani̱leí̱s POV

I was at Zeus' Fist as immortals, campers, and hunters started to arrive. By sun rise many of them were there, though I noticed some were missing. Ares, Apollo, and Dionysus were not there. I was surprised Artemis was, but I guess she had learned her lesson. I also noticed that a couple of the campers were not there either. I scowled.

"Okay everyone no powers. I want the campers and hunters to run twenty laps around the camp. I want all the immortals to run double that. If you get done with that before I get back from grabbing others start on five hundred push-ups form campers and hunters. Immortals you get a thousand. If there is any problems you will not be happy when I get back. After that you can have breakfast. Anyone who doesn't finish gets no food as for the immortals I will find something to take away from you that you will miss. Now start." With that I turned to go find the campers that were not here. I immediately went to the Hermes Cabin noting that neither of the Stolls were there. They were both still snoozing as I barged in not even moving from the noise. I stomped on the ground, making it shake. The two shot up.

"What did I say about sun rise you two," I snarled at them. They both visible gulped. "You now have to do forty rounds around camp and a thousand push-ups. Because you did not show up today on time you will have no food until the next break for it. If you try and go around me you will regret it even more than this. Now go!" They both jumped up, not bothering to change out of their striped pajamas. I next went to the Aphrodite cabin. Piper and Drew had been there along with some others, but I knew that it wasn't all. I barged in causing many to scream.

"All of you out now! You will be doing running around the camp twenty times along with doing five hundred push-ups. If you do not complete this you will get no food. Also because you did not show up you will not be able to use make up for the rest of the day. You will also not be able to take a shower until tonight having to go all day sweaty. If you disobey me in any way you will have all makeup and beauty products taken away. Now go!" On that threat they all left immediately not even bothering to finish any makeup they were putting on. I went to each cabin and made sure there was no one in there. If there was I immediately scared them to get going and dealt their punishments that they would hate the most. When I was finally done I went to Olympus to get the three gods who dared disobey me. I went to Apollo first. I used a shadow and then was standing next to him. He shrieked at my sudden appearance and then scowled when he saw it was me.

"Why are you not down training like I said?" My voice was deadly calm. I was waiting to see his answer.

"I do not take orders from someone who harmed my sister!"

"Lady Artemis does not need you to protect her pride. She is down there doing what I asked. Now I will ask you one more time until I force you. You will not like it." My voice had grown again into a snarl. He started to glow. "Do not even think about it Apollo! You will regret it." He started steaming, but then vanished. He better had flashed to Earth to train. I moved to Dionysus since, he was going to be easier than Ares. I traveled to him and found him at a party filled with nymph. I moved to him.

"Why aren't you on Earth?" He rolled his eyes giving me a smug look. That was all it took. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him. I looked him right in the eyes. "You will NOT disrespect me!" His eyes widened as I know my body started to glow black. I took us both through a shadow to Earth and threw him on the ground, surprising everyone as they were still training.

"Start with running fifty laps around camp, then two thousand push-ups and NO wine for the rest of the day. Cross me again and there will be no wine for the rest of the time I am here." With that I left to get Ares. I was furious and he was already on my kick ass list. I found him waiting for me in the throne room.

"So it's the punk back again. Shall we go round two?" I was so mad I was starting to see black. Usually people see red, but because of my power I see black. I used shadows to shackle him. I drew a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder causing him to grunt, it wasn't until I twisted it that her cried out.

"There will be no round two. There is no way you can oppose me. You are my bitch from now on." I growled at him. He still looked at me with opposing eyes. I pulled out another knife and dug it into his leg near his groin. I twisted again.

"Next time you defy me I will make sure that I hit a more vital spot." With that I jerked out both knives and brought us both to Earth. "I wanted you to run until I tell you to stop. Now go!" By this time many were doing push-ups. I looked around to see Apollo was there. Everyone was doing training and I was satisfied with this. I noticed that several were throwing up. They were weak, but I couldn't have them passing out on my left and right.

"Lady Hestia can you please come down for a moment," I asked her. She appeared, but didn't look happy. "Can you please make some drinking water for the campers? They need it and you are the only one that can do that for all of them." Her eyes lit up.

"Of course I will help them. They cannot get too dehydrated." She made a table with several jugs of water. I made it so my voice was loud.

"Get water! We do not want you to pass out before breakfast!" Many campers came over and got water and then got back to work. Finally most were done and had went to get breakfast. I saw the Stolls trying to sneak away. I really didn't want to punish them. I sighed and wet over to them.

"Where do you think you two are going?" They froze and looked at me.

"We aren't going anywhere," Travis said.

"We wouldn't disobey you," Connor commented. I gave a smirk.

"Good. Go rest and get something to drink. I will let you know what you are going to do when everyone is ready." They moved away not going to eat. Everything was going fine, until I heard a scream and the horn sounded. I ran over as did everyone else. Many monsters were lined up at the barrier. In front was someone I never wished to see again. Iapetus. He had remember that he wasn't Bob and had been down in Tartarus with him. He stood smiling outside. We waited for a moment. Before he talked.

"We know that you are all in there. Come out we have a proposal for you." I turned to the campers.

"I will go out to talk. Only five may join me. Who are they?" Frank, Reyna, Annabeth, Aiden, and Thalia stepped forward. The leaders of the three groups. I nodded and we walked out. We met the Titan.

"Hello Titan of the West. What do you want?" He sneered at us.

"We want your surrender. If not we will kill every one of you camps." I turned to the immortals and then turned to the Titan.

"Give us a moment." The Titan nodded and turned back the immortals.

"So you five the leaders of the camps. What do you want to do about this proposal?"

"He can shove it," Annabeth growled. I looked at Aiden who stood by her.

"I agree." I looked at the other three who nodded.

"It is final then." I turned back to the Titan.

"It is unfortunate for you guys, but we will fight." Instead of being mad the Titan laughed.

"I cannot wait to torture you like we did you're hero. It was great torturing him for thousands of years." I heard a scream that sounded like crazed animal. I turned to see Annabeth with her knife. She went to rush the Titan, but I grabbed her stopping her. She struggled to get out of grasp. I held on tight.

"Do you want to die Annabeth? Do you want Perseus's sacrifice to be made in vain?" She stopped. I turned to the Titan.

"Ready your weapons we shall be out to meet you." The Titan smiled.

"I can't wait." With that we all turned and headed back into the barrier. We met everyone.

"We shall fight," Annabeth told them. She turned to me.

"Everyone get your weapons and prepare for the fight of your life." They all got ready and then we marched to the barrier. The monsters, absent of Iapetus, were there. I held up Reaper.

"ATTACK!" We rushed out of the barrier.

Artemis POV

It was hard to see all the campers go into battle and we gods stay back, unfortunately we couldn't help. Ani̱leí̱s led the attack as we watched. We had heard their conversation and all of the gods were angry, including myself. They had tortured Percy. I wanted to go and kill him myself, from the looks of it so did Poseidon. We watched on though and even without Ani̱leí̱s training yet, the children fought well. I noticed that in the middle was many of the more powerful monsters were been taken down in a blur of black. They were there and then they weren't and even with my enhanced sight of being a goddess I couldn't see anything but the black blur. It finally slowed down when Iapetus showed back up. It was Ani̱leí̱s. He was brandishing two black swords that he had used to slay the majority of the monsters himself. The two faced off. Both armies stopped to watch the action about to unfold.

"You will die!" Iapetus bellowed. Ani̱leí̱s started to glow black.

"You will pay for killing Perseus Jackson." He had a deadly, but calm tone. The Titan laughed.

"We didn't kill him, we did much worse. We broke him until he faded and scattered into Tartarus. Once he reforms we will have more fun. It took more than two thousand years to do that. I can't wait to see how long he holds out this time." My heart sank at hearing this. We had all heard that time past differently in Tartarus, but had no idea that it was that extreme. Percy was tortured for a very long time and he would never have peace. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Poseidon had started toward the Titan, but Father caught him.

"You know we can interfere. It is against ancient law." Poseidon jerked away.

"Screw ancient law. I am going to make him wish he'd never had lived." Suddenly there was a scream and we all looked to find the Titan already on the ground. We had missed the fight in the few seconds we had looked away.

"You have no right to live nor go back to Tartarus," Ani̱leí̱s said. He took one of his black swords, the prettiest one of the two, and killed the Titan making him scatter to dust.

Ani̱leí̱s POV

I killed the Titan and the rest of the army quickly were dealt with by the demi gods. I sheathed Reaper and Heartless. Thankfully no one had died in the fight and we all went back into Camp Half Blood. Everyone looked to me when we did.

"Good job on today's fight. From here on out it will get harder. For now go rest. We will resume training in two hours. Also Travis and Connor Stoll you both have earned your eating privileges back." I didn't want them to get weak without it. They needed their energy. Everyone dispersed besides the gods and immoral campers plus Thalia. I sighed. This probably meant that they wanted to talk to me. I walked up to their group.

"What do you want?" Athena stared at me like a bug underneath a microscope.

"I want to know why you know of Perseus?" Her words were cool and calculating.

"This is because I was told I was told he was a great warrior. I wanted to know of him."

"What do you mean that he killed Percy," Annabeth asked. She was nearly in tears as she clung to Hermes' son. I decided to tell them the truth.

"Perseus Jackson was tortured by the Titan's, Giants, and Monsters for a couple millennia, since time passes differently in Tartarus. After almost two thousand and five hundred years he finally broke. His soul was scattered to later reform."

"How do you know this," Artemis asked.

"I know many things Lady Artemis."

"Well thank you," Poseidon gratefully said. "I wanted to go make him wish was never lived and it seems that you have done that for me." I gave a slight nod.

"You are welcome. Now I suggest all of you get some rest." That was when I noticed Ares standing with the rest of the group. I was at his throat before any of them knew what was going on.

"Who told you to stop running," I spat. "Keep going. I haven't told you to stop." I threw him on the ground where he looked at me with a murderous gaze. He got up and started to run again. I walked away then not even bothering to look back.

Two Hours Later

We all stood near the entrance of the woods where I had set up an obstacle course. None of them were going to like it.

"Alright everyone listen up. This will take a little while to get through because of this I have set up a couple other stations. One is at the archery range where Artemis and Apollo will be teaching archery. Apollo if you annoy your sister and do not stay focused I will ask Aphrodite to make it so women will never look at you again. Next, there will be a station at the arena where Ares and Poseidon will teach weapons. Finally there will be a station near the stables where Hades and Hephaestus will be teaching hand to hand combat. The rest of the gods will stay here and make sure no one dies. Beyond this point starts and obstacle course I have made. It is very dangerous, so the gods will make sure no one dies. You will go through in groups of ten with no use of powers. I will be checking on all the stations to make sure everything is going correctly. I have asked Lady Hestia along with Lady Demeter to make a station for water to keep you hydrated. You can also go there for injuries. Once every demi god has gone through the obstacle course the training will be done for the night and you will be able to go eat and go to sleep. Tomorrow we will meet again for warm up at the same time and same place. To all of you that did not show up today I hope you have learned your lesson. I will not tolerate disobedience and if you do it again the punishment will be worse. Other than that split up into four groups, make sure you know when you are going to switch so all go through the obstacle course, and good luck." They all listened as they split up.

I noticed the first group to go through my obstacle course were the six plus Hermes' son, Reyna Clarisse and Nico. I wanted to watch this. I flew up into the trees as they started. When they first entered a trap was set up. The ground crumbled to reveal a pit. Jason, Leo, and Clarisse were the first ones to meet the trap. Leo and Jason fell in while Clarisse, at the last moment, pushed off the edge and did a flip making her land on the other side. The two at the bottom were not happy as their fellow group members had to help them out and they moved on. The next thing was a wall, not a normal one either. It had flowing lava on it and only certain spots were open so they could climb. The lava pooled around at the base where I made it recycle back to the wall. Leo had no problem with it being fire proof, but Frank looked horrified. He had always learned to fear fire. Hazel patted his back and the others started. Annabeth slowly made it over as she analyzed the wall and was used to the one at the camp. Hermes' son made it over climbing quickly, his clothes only getting singed. Nico and Clarisse were cursing as they got burned, this one was much harder than the one at camp. They both were quite burned by the time they made it over, but none the less trudged on. Reyna paid attention to Annabeth taking the same path as her. Hazel helped Frank and they both made it unscathed. Piper made it with only a little burn to her shirt that she looked down in disgust while Jason was okay since he was able to withstand lightning bolts.

With the first two challenges complete they moved on, each getting harder. The first to be saved so they wouldn't turn to dust was Leo. He about got sliced in half. By the end each of them had to be saved at least once, Leo got a new scar, Jason was limping, Nico and Clarisse had more scratches to match their burns, Piper had a gash across her head, Hazel had a hunk out of her side, Reyna was suffering from a concussion, the son of Hermes' was holding a broken arm, Frank was being carried by Hermes unconscious and Annabeth was being carried by her mother with a broken leg. All of them went to get healed as the next set went in. I had decided to move on to the archery range to make sure Apollo was doing his job right. He surprisingly was as I came up. The twins were working well together showing campers how to shoot or become a better shot. I went over to Poseidon and Ares next. Poseidon seemed to be enjoying himself. A sparkle was back in his eyes, he wasn't hunched over, and he appeared younger. Ares, it seemed, still hadn't learned his lesson as he was torturing a poor camper who was having a hard time. Ares had decided to vent his frustrations. I went over to him and slammed into the ground.

"How dare you," I screamed at him. I kicked him hard in the face making golden ichor splatter everywhere. No one in the arena moved. "What gives you the right to torture someone for something that they didn't do?! To cause them pain when you should be helping them!" I kicked him in the stomach and then pulled him up by the neck. "You will pay." I flashed him out locking him up in a shadow until I could hand out further punishment.

"Lady Athena can you please come here." She appeared in a grey flash.

"Yes?"

"Please help Poseidon teach weaponry. I know that you two have a past, but I know that no other god or goddess could do this." She sent a glare to Poseidon who made the look of innocence.

"Of course I will teach. I will be professional about this and expect him to do the same." We both looked at Poseidon. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I will act correctly." We both nodded and Athena went to work. With that settled I went towards the stables to see Hades and Hephaestus. Things were going well and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. Everything was moving smoothly so I decided to go pay Ares a visit on Olympus where I had stashed him. I had decided his punishment. He was frozen in a shadow in the throne room. I released him and he fell to the ground. He gasped and looked at me. I bent down so I could face him.

"The next something like this happens or you disobey I will have you stripped of your powers and send you to Tartarus. I will make your daughter Clarisse the goddess of war and I bet many people will be happier. This is your last warning Ares, step out of line again and you will be no more." With that I sent him back to Earth to help with the obstacle course. It took four hours to get everyone through and by this time it was a little after six. Everyone was tired from the training as they made their way to dinner. Right after they cleaned themselves and went straight to bed. No demi god was up after eight, including the immortals. It was time to train the gods. They all had retired to Olympus, but since I knew that they could handle just getting a little sleep I wanted them to train. I entered the throne room and called them. None of the looked happy to see me.

"What would you like," Zeus asked he was annoyed, but knew better than to be rude with me.

"It is time for your training. I want to train you all tonight it will be hand to hand combat. I understand that some of you will not be fighting those of you I am sorry, but I would ask of you keep watch down below to make sure that nothing goes wrong in the camp throughout the night. I will let you all sleep when we are done."

"What about you," Athena asked. "You are no god and even immortals need to sleep." I shrugged.

"I got a couple hours yesterday I am fine. Anyway, let us start." With that I set to training. By the time we were done they were all tired, but had learned more ways to fight hand to hand. When they taught the demi gods they would show them in return.


	3. My Patrons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had some torture in it

A week later 

Ani̱leí̱s POV 

The past week had gone rather well. Each morning everyone got up to do some morning warm ups. They would then eat breakfast and then start on do a heavier set of exercises. They would break from lunch and then go through the obstacle course and other stations. By the end of the week the immortal demigods were making it through without getting injured while the others were getting through without the help of the gods from almost dying. The other stations were running smoothly and the demigods were getting better and better at fighting. When night fell and they went to sleep I would teach the gods and they would in turn teach their children the next day. Everyone was progressing at a great rate so when the next attack came a week after the first I felt confident for the fight. We again had just gotten done with morning warm up when the horn sounded. I went to the barrier to see what was going on to see twice as many monsters as last time with two Titans. Perses and Hyperion. Both of them had been down there with him. I turned to the demigods who had all formed a group around me.

"Are you all ready to kick some Titan ass?" There were many yells of excitement. "Do not die out there and remember what your training has taught you." With that I turned back to the enemy and led the attack against them.

Poseidon POV

Ani̱leí̱s made a small speech in his emotionless voice. It was the way he always talked and we now had gotten used to it. Many of the campers were ready for this fight. The training in the past week had been rough, but we would now see if it paid off. I was sure it would. After a few days many of the campers and gods had come to tolerate him. Even though he was rough he seemed to be just. As he finished his small speech he rushed out with the campers behind him. They started to fight the sea of monsters. Again Ani̱leí̱s took the most of them out as he went along his way in a black blur to meet the two Titans. The others were doing well on their own and so far none had died, much less be injured. The training. was paying off. Even to us gods who had fought before the things he taught us were making us stronger and better. He finally came up on the two Titans. Annabeth and Aiden also faced them, but Ani̱leí̱s waved them away so he could fight alone. I knew he was strong, but still he would need help wouldn't he?

"Why are you here Titan of Light and Titan of Destruction?" Perses laughed. "We are here to kill all of you!" He was excited for the fight. Ani̱leí̱s grew mad at this as a black glow started to form about him.

"We have come here to kill all of you worthless demigods. To reunite you with your pathetic hero," Hyperion bellowed. Ani̱leí̱s seemed to grow even madder at the Titan as the light around him seemed to be sucked into his darkness.

"You have no right to be here!" The two giants merely laughed at him. It seemed Hyperion and Perses had been another to torture my son. I was furious and wanted to storm out there, but if Ani̱leí̱s did as before the Titans would have justice done to them. The three went to battle as both Titans fought against Ani̱leí̱s. Hyperion sent several light blasts at Ani̱leí̱s who dodged them with ease as Perses brutally tried to cut him down. Both Titans couldn't touch Ani̱leí̱s as he blocked their attacks. "You will both go back to where you belong," Ani̱leí̱s told them. Perses was the first one to go down as Ani̱leí̱s knocked him down but at the last second Perses grabbed him and smiled as Hyperion shot another blast which hit Ani̱leí̱s dead on. Everyone stopped and many of the gods gasped, including myself. Smoke came off Ani̱leí̱s's body and as it cleared we saw that his shirt and cloak had been burned away, we also could see the many scars he had on his body. He was covered in them. Whatever had happened in his past it hadn't been a great one, the boy's body told us that. The good thing was that there were no other injuries to his body from the blast, he just looked super pissed off. He stabbed Perses in the heart causing him to turn to dust. Hyperion stood there in shock that his attack had done nothing but burn Ani̱leí̱s's clothes away.

"It can't be," Hyperion stuttered. "You were supposed to be faded!"

"You have the wrong person Titan. My name is Ani̱leí̱s." With that Ani̱leí̱s took a stance with his black sword. Before Hyperion could do anything Ani̱leí̱s rushed forward in a blur and stabbed him in the chest. His eyes grew big and he disappeared into dust. By this time most of the monsters had again been defeated and were on the run.

The fight looked to be over and thankfully again no one had been killed. There were only a few injured and they were being taken care of by Apollo's children. That was when the ground started to grumble and a figure rose up. It was a dirt figure that took the form of a woman. She opened her eyes and looked straight at Ani̱leí̱s.

"Hello child." He stared at her with hate.

"What do you want," he spat. She smiled.

"Only to see if you would switch sides. I know you are working with my sister and two of my brothers. I was hoping you would switch sides young one." Ani̱leí̱s was working with Primordials? Three of them at that. No wonder he was so powerful.

"I will never join your side. Not after what has happened in the past and I will kill you. This time I will make sure you do not come back." Gaea shrugged. What was he talking about?

"Just wait child you will join their other hero Perseus Jackson." With that the dirt figured crumbled back into the earth. Ani̱leí̱s turned to look at all of us as everyone stared at him. He seemed jolted and his wings fluttered as he noticed he was wearing no top. He disappeared to instantly reappear in a replica outfit to the one he had before. He came over to us. His movements seemed sluggish, that was weird. Had the blast from Hyperion actually hurt him?

"So your patrons are three Primordials," Athena asked. His wings fluttered. I was pretty sure that when he felt certain feelings his wings did that, though it wasn't often that it happened. I could count the many times he had done that on my fingers over the week.

"As I said it isn't for you to know."

"Gaea said that you are working with her sister and two brothers." A black glow faintly surrounded him and his wings extended.

"You do not talk about Primordials that way! You show them respect!" We suddenly heard a female voice that was deep, but feminine.

"It is alright Ani̱leí̱s. They do not know." Ani̱leí̱s immediately went into a kneeling position as three people appeared from a shadow.

"Lady Nyx, Lords Erebus and Tartarus." Everyone was shocked at their power as we all bowed. I now pieced some of the prophecy together. From Torture, Darkness, and Night shall he arise.

"May I ask what is going on," Zeus politely questioned still bowed.

"You may rise," Nyx said and we all did. She was leaning on her husband as Tartarus stood off to the side. "We are here to help against Gaea and our children Aether and Hermera. For some unknown reason to us, they have decided to take over the planet along with our sister Gaea. This means you not only have your old enemies but you have two new ones that have joined their cause. We have trained and sent Ani̱leí̱s here to help you stop this. We and our Father want this place to survive and continue. For this reason we three have blessed Ani̱leí̱s and our Father has given him a weapon to help him on this quest."

"Lord Chaos has chosen to help also," I asked confused. "I thought he went into a slumber not to awaken?"

"That was what he wants many to think. He wanted to be left alone, but have the ability to watch his creations," Nyx answered. "As of now the opposing army has taken a small hit, but they will be back. With our brother Tartarus on our side this time Death's Doors shall remain shut, however we are afraid that Gaea has found another way to get her allies out. We are trying to find this location and close it. I suggest that there be a quest sent out to help us. The enemy has lost some of their side and will take a week to gather more allies. In this time the quest must be a success and the heroes must return to help fight." She then nodded to Erebus and went over to Ani̱leí̱s. I decided to pay more attention to them and I could get what I had missed from Hades. He was taller than her in her human form so he bent down so she could whisper in his ear. His whole body seemed to tremble and his wings constantly fluttered for a moment, until he finally nodded. Whatever she was telling him, he did not like. She seemed to be saddened by it also. She smiled at him and petted his head. After a few strokes she went back over to Erebus, who had stopped talking. He was now staring at me. I gave a polite smile that wasn't returned back. He must have known I was paying more attention to his wife than him. 

"With that settled we will now depart. Good luck heroes." They disappeared into a shadow. Ani̱leí̱s stepped forward.

"Tomorrow we will meet to get the quest. For now we will rest for the day. I think this fight has counted as your training for today." Many of the campers were grateful for this and headed back into camp. I watched as Ani̱leí̱s slowly made his way to the woods. I felt like I should go to him, but I knew that wasn't what he wanted. Whatever Nyx had said he wanted to process it alone, his whole posture told us that. We Olympians also decided to take up his reward to the campers and went to go rest.

Ani̱leí̱s POV 

My whole body hurt as I made it slowly to the woods. Nyx had reprimanded me. She knew as well as I did that I needed sleep. I had been putting it off not wanting to dream. My body had been rejecting me from not getting rest and that was why I was hit with Hyperion's blast. It had affected my body even more. I felt like I could barely move and was moving through slime. I was able to make it to the clearing like I had previously, before I collapsed. I tried to fight the darkness from swallowing me, dreading what was to come. I couldn't however as I fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

Dream

Third Person POV

A boy with jet black hair was in a cell with his head was hanging low. He didn't know how long he had been in there. Monsters, Titans, and Giants came to torture him constantly. He was never alone long enough to have a rest. That was why he was surprised now that he was alone. He lifted his head to find that he wasn't. His senses were getting dull as time passed on. Usually he was able to tell when the enemy was in the room, but recently that hadn't been so. Gold eyes stared back at him with a cruel smile. So Kronos had come back, but he wasn't the only one there. Porphyrion the King of Giants also was there giving the boy a cruel smile.

"We were wondering when you were going to awake Perseus. We want to play," Porphyrion said. He sent out a jab that hit Percy's stomach so hard Percy could feel it bleeding on the inside and crack some lower ribs. A crazed laugh filled his cell as he tried to gasp for air, before he could get it back, Kronos cut into his abdomen making the blood pour out. Next, he cut from Percy's shoulder down to his hand exposing the bone. Both Kings ripped some of the muscle, tendons and ligaments making Percy scream. They popped it into their mouths like candy. They did this until Percy's arm was practically bone. He had been through things like this so much that he no longer passed out as quickly, his body getting better at handling the pain to keep his conscious longer, but they made sure Percy's nerves were never lacking so it hurt like it was the first time over and over again. Even the blood loss didn't affect Percy as it was just a trickle now. Some time while they were eating Percy, his wound had healed into a scar. They had made sure that it didn't take him long to heal so they could hurt him over and over again.

"Well now that we have had a snack, what about the main course?" Percy was terrified. They had not done this yet. Kronos took his scythe back out again cutting his abdomen, but farther open causing Percy to scream again. That is when they started to take out organs and whatever they could find to snack on. They only had to wait for a couple moments for the organ to regenerate. Percy watched in horror as they ate organ after organ again and again, thankfully after a while Percy's body gave in not being able to handle the stress, terror, and injury to it. He thankfully passed out.

Annabeth POV

I needed breathing room to gather my thoughts. I told Aiden so and he understood. I loved the boy. I would never forget Percy and he would always have a special place in my heart. Aiden now took a bigger space and made me feel whole. Aiden knew about Percy and understood and accepted the fact about Percy. Heck, he looked up to him. He knew how well Percy had treated me and what kind of hero he had been. All of the campers did. Once every six months we still told Percy's story, about his life, his battles, and his sacrifice. He had become the image that all heroes here wanted to be like. Even the older campers that knew him still strive to be like him in their own way. I shook my head. I needed to think about the war and the quest. I wondered who would sent. Hopefully no one new like Percy and I had. We were too young, but had no choice. I hoped that they had a choice. I went to the beach, my favorite spot and sat there. I could see that the beach looked better and the seas seemed to be healthier. Even though Ani̱leí̱s was a dick he had been helping in what way he could. He had made Poseidon feel alive again after five hundred years of wanting to fade. I wonder if he had done it out of pity, knowing Ani̱leí̱s though, he had done it out of being annoyed from Poseidon's temperament.

I watched the waves roll as I thought of the past and of the present. It was like barely any time had passed, but I knew better as the sun was now overhead. It looked to be one or two in the afternoon. Aiden had to be worried about me by now. I picked myself off of the sand brushing myself off. I started walking past camp and paused. I heard a whimpering that sounded like a wounded animal. It was feint and I knew without my gifted sense of hearing I would have never heard it. I walked into the woods with my dagger out and my invisible cap on. I moved slowly not making a sound. Ani̱leí̱s's training was paying off. The sound was getting louder as I made out a clearing. It was more than a whimper now, it was a loud groaning noise. I looked into the clearing and I was shocked at what I saw. Ani̱leí̱s was in the middle of the clearing. He was tossing and turning, his wings getting crumpled and dirty beneath him. He was groaning holding his stomach. His weapons glistened in the sun. He was groaning loudly as something he was dreaming about. I went over to him and shook him. It was the wrong thing to do as I was suddenly lying on the ground and he was straddling me, his wings were spread out over us producing darkness. He had a dagger at my throat and was breathing hard.

"Are you real Daughter of Athena?" His voice was shaky and seemed strained.

"I am." He still didn't take the knife away.

"Prove it." 

"How?" He didn't answer, he just glared at me with his knife against my throat. I became agitated.

"You know you are a total dick. Sometimes it is a wonder why we put up with you." He moved his knife. Wait, what? I was left in surprise as he left the clearing. How had me dissing him proved that this was real and why did he want to know that in the first place?


	4. The Army of Light

Somewhere in Another Dimension 

Luke POV 

I was walking to Lord Aether’s office along with my best friend, Gennaíos. I am the commander of Lord and Lady Aether and Hermera’s Army of the Light. My name is Luke and I have been here for a little over five millennia. Lord Aether and Lady Hermera brought me here after I died from Earth to be the commander of their army. At first I said no, because I believed, and still do, I didn’t deserve it. I mean I was Luke Castellan, traitor of Olympus. They had disagreed saying that I was misled and was a hero in the end. They had told me that I could bring some of the people back from Hades to be in the army. I immediately brought back some of the people that had died due to my betrayal. Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, and Zoe Nightshade. Later I brought back more, but those were the first I thought of. They were all weary at first about me, but I apologized and eventually they forgave me after I saved all of their lives on a mission on another planet. We made the Elite Unit of The Army of the Light. Around two and a half millennia ago Gennaíos appeared.

His appearance was sudden. It happened when Lord Aether and I were in his office. Gennaíos appeared on the floor in a flash of black. He was curled up on his side, his brown hair in disarray. He had his eyes closed and he was naked. Lord Aether and I had rushed to his side as Lord Aether put a blanket, which he had made appear, over him. Gennaíos’s eyes opened and he looked scared as he sat up. He noticed he was naked and grabbed the blanket, which had fallen when he sat up, to cover himself. We had asked him his name and where he had come from. He didn’t answer and we found out he was mute. He also didn’t remember who was nor where he was from. Lord Aether had placed him in Elite Unit with me and as we were near each other an unbreakable friendship grew. Gennaíos wasn’t that strong, but he made up for it in his loyalty and heart. After all this time I was glad to call him my best friend.

Lord Aether had called me to a meeting. I was dressed in my white and gold armor as Gennaíos was wearing his white and sea green, matching his eye color. The first time I had seen them they had reminded me of Percy, except for the brown hair. We walked into the office to see both Lord Aether and Lady Hermera and bowed to them. They both scowled.

“Lord Aether and Lady Hermera.”

“Stand both of you and don’t call us Lord and Lady. You know that we do not need nor like you to.” I laughed.

“We just like to respect you and be a pain in your ass.” Gennaíos smiled and nodded. They both shook their heads.

“So what can we do for you?”

“It has come from our Aunt Gaea that our Mother, Father, and Uncle Tartarus have teamed up with the Titans to control Earth. They have framed Aunt Gaea and have turned Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Hunt against her. They have sent their champion blessed by all three of them to control the camp. From what I understand he had done this. I want you and your unit to go down and see if you can reason with the demi gods and gods to join our side and if you have to kill the champion.” I was furious. How dare they take over camp in a deceiving my friends and family!

"I understand and want to help, but I don’t understand how we can convince them. I was a traitor and no one I know is alive.”

“That isn’t true the gods blessed six and the head counselors of the cabins with immortality.” I know my mouth dropped as Gennaíos made it shut with a smile.

“They are alive? Wait what about six, I can understand the counselors, by why the other six?”

“Aunt Gaea was tricked by our parents and Uncle Tartarus to try and take over the Earth. Seven were prophesized to stop it. They did and put Aunt Gaea back to sleep. She later found out about the trick and due to her losing they are trying again to frame her.”

“You said seven. Why wasn’t the seventh person given immortality?” Aether and Hermera gave me a sad look.

“Perseus Jackson sacrificed himself to stop Aunt Gaea. He swore on the Styx to go with her peacefully and then as he approached her he cut of her head, putting her back to sleep. He was instantly transported to Tartarus.” Tears gathered at my eyes. Percy was a great hero and did not deserve that. Suddenly Gennaíos dropped to the ground holding his head and writhing in pain. 

"Gennaíos!” I knelt beside him and Aether and Hermera came over. Hermera touched his head and he instantly calmed. He opened his eyes and sat up. He gave us a puzzled look. He wanted to know why he was on the ground.

“Dude you grabbed your head and dropped to the ground in pain. Are you alright?” He nodded and smiled. I turned to Hermera who looked at Gennaíos with a confused look. She turned to Aether who nodded.

“Gennaíos how about you go lie down. I don’t know what happened, but we want you to be ready tomorrow to go.” Gennaíos nodded and left.

“So honey, what did you want to say?” Aether turned to Hermera.

“I saw many flashed of memories when I touched his head, but they passed too quickly for to see any of them.

“So his sudden pain came from his memories temporarily flashing through his mind,” I asked. Hermera nodded.

“Yes, and at the end was darkness, which blocked me from further inspecting his memories. Whatever his past was he and someone else does not want him to remember. Just be careful. I didn’t see anything malicious coming from him, but whatever blocked his memories blocked them for a reason.”

“I understand.” She nodded and then looked absentminded. I guess she was trying to sift through the quick glances she saw. I turned back to Aether.

“Be ready to go tomorrow. I know that will be a week on Earth, but Aunt Gaea wants it this way. We will help her save Earth. Go let your team know.”

“Yes, Aether.” I smiled at him and left as he took his wife in his arms. I made the decision to tell everyone and then go check on Gennaíos, though knowing him he was with the rest of the unit and not resting. I walked into what we call the entertainment room. It had books, TV, and games for us while we were on our down time. Zoe and Bianca were playing a hunting simulator that they usually played and Charles and Silena were playing a card game. Gennaíos was sprawled out on the couch reading. Well at least he was resting.

“Alright guys another mission had come up.” Everyone paused their game to look at me. Gennaíos kept reading since he already had the information.

“We have to go back to Earth to save the planet from Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus. They have framed Gaea and thus have gain Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Hunt under their control using their champion that has been blessed by them. We are to go tomorrow and convince them that they have been tricked.”

“I will kill them,” Zoe said. She looked like she wanted to murder someone now. I understood though, they were messing with our home.

“It also looks like we will be seeing old faces that have been granted immortality.”

"Was Nico,” Bianca asked.

"Aether said that the head counselors along with six others were granted immortality, so I am betting yes.” She looked happy.

“You don’t look as happy as you should,” Silena said. She was keen on this stuff.

“That is true. Sadly, Percy won’t be there. Gaea was tricked into attacking Earth and seven were prophesized to stop it. Percy sacrificed himself and was sent to Tartarus after breaking his oath on the Styx.” Silena started to cry as Charles held her. Bianca started to cry too and Zoe, who had tears in her eyes, gave her a hug. I heard a thump and looked back to the couch to see Gennaíos holding his head in pain again. I went over to him.

“Gennaíos.” The rest came over.

“What’s wrong,” Silena asked. Instead of answering her I grabbed Gennaíos’s arm, who instantly stilled. He was breathing hard, but no longer seemed to be in any pain.

“Are you okay?” He opened his eyes and nodded. He looked exhausted. I picked him up bridal style, taking care of not hurting his wings. He surprisingly didn’t object. Instead he laid his head on my chest closing his eyes and fell asleep.

“Is he alright,” Bianca asked. He was like a little brother to all of us and they were worried.

“He will be fine. It has something to do with his missing past. Someone has blocked his memories and they have started to resurface. I am going to go lie him down. I suggest you guys get ready. We leave tomorrow.” They nodded as I left taking Gennaíos to his room. I laid him down and he didn’t wake. I hoped he was alright and if he didn’t feel better tomorrow I would make him stay here. With that I went and packed.

Ani̱leí̱s POV   
I felt horrible. I knew I was shaking as I moved along. I hadn’t wanted to fall asleep. I knew what was to come, but couldn’t stop it. Annabeth had woken me up and I wasn’t certain it was her or not. It had scared me. After waking up I always felt like he was still down in that cell. I never wanted to sleep again. I was now at the beach and decided to sit on the sand. The beach was looking better and that meant that Poseidon was getting better. It was a risk for me to be here, but I wanted to stay. The sun was warm and I laid back down not afraid of falling asleep this time. No one came to bother me as I laid there thinking of nothing. I kept my mind blank and never noticed the passage of time. 

 

The Next Morning 

I had made everyone meet at the arena so that Rachel could give out the quest. The gods, immortal campers, Thalia, and I stood in the arena waiting for Apollo to bring Rachel in, while everyone else sat in the stands. He flashed in with her and everyone quieted. She looked around before coming over to our group. When she did she started to glow green.

A Passage That the Dead Come Through

One That Can Only be Found by a Select Few

Daughter of Wisdom Will Lead the Way

As Son of Trickery Comes to Play

The Head Huntress will Fight

Son of Death Shall Help the Plight

Here Torture Will Stay

Only to Help Along the Way

Look to the Skies to Find the Road

The One that the Huntress will Bestow 

Rachel fell and I caught her. She felt small in my arms.

“Well what does it mean,” Clarissa asked.

“It looks like I will lead the way,” Annabeth said, “Aiden, Thalia, and Nico will come with.” She looked sad, but thankful at the same time.

“What about Torture,” Jason asked. Annabeth looked at me.

“I am pretty sure that refers to you. You will stay at camp, but help us when we need it.” I could do that and I knew she was right. They needed to find the path, but I could help along the way.

“What about the last part,” I asked her. She seemed puzzled about this.

“I guess that is what we will have to figure out, though since it said Huntress I think Thalia will be the one to find the road.” It felt wrong when she said it, but I left it go. They would eventually figure it out. I made it so that I was carrying Rachel bridal style.

“Get going as soon as you can. You have a week to be back here.” I over to Apollo who took Rachel gently. He flashed out with her, my guess is to take her to the infirmary to wake up. The four left to go get ready and leave. The gods were whispering to another, the immortal campers were doing the same, and the rest in the stands were gossiping to themselves. There seemed to be tension.

“What is wrong?” Hades looked at me.

"Many times when there were more than three in a quest, at least one of them died. My daughter died in one, Artemis’ huntress in the same, and Percy in the last. We are afraid one will die.”

“Well good thing they are all immortal and will reform right?” Their eyes widened. Poseidon did a facepalm as did Hades. I tilted my head and realized what just happened. “You forgot about this didn’t you?” All the gods nodded. I gave a snicker, which made them all freeze.

“Did you just laugh?” I was shocked myself. I hadn’t had the faintest feeling besides pain and anger since he had died. I then shrugged.

"You were being dense. Why wouldn’t I give a snicker? All of you including the goddess of wisdom forgot something that was obvious.” Athena wasn’t impressed by my statement as she huffed. The children all gave into small laughs at this. At that moment the four came back from gathering their stuff. Annabeth came over to me.

“How are we supposed to contact you when we need it?” I conjured a necklace made of shadow. I made it a simple black chain necklace and handed it to her.

"Touch the necklace and call out to me. I will appear.” She looked skeptical, but took the necklace and the Son of Hermes put it on.

“Alright where do want to start to look Daughter of Athena?” She thought for a moment and then looked at Thalia.

“What do you think? It says the Huntress will bestow?” Thalia shook her head. 

“Yeah, but it also says look to the sky.”

“Well your Father is the Lord of the Sky.” They looked at Zeus who shook his head.

“Even if I could help I do not know what the quest is referring to. Sorry.” I was getting annoyed. They needed to pick a spot and start. They had a time limit.

“Well,” I growled causing everyone to look at me. “They have a week to destroy the place and come back. They need to make up their minds now.” Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hermes, and Hestia glared at me. I didn’t flinch even though if their eyes could shoot lasers I would be dead.

“You know what fine. They can leave out of the front. I won’t send them anywhere to start. As soon as they are gone I expect every one of you at Zeus’s Fist.” With that I left the arena and went to Zeus’s Fist. I sat on it defiantly, which I could care less about. About fifteen minutes later the camp and gods started to show up. When everyone was there I started them on a run. I told them that they could stop when I said. I got many glares and panicked faces at this. None defied me though, as they ran. I made them run for a solid hour only taking one five minute break for water.

“Stop,” I called and many collapsed to the ground. They thought it was over, they were they mistaken. “Grab a drink and then go to the forest and grab a branch to do a hundred pull ups.” I heard many groans. “Shut up and do as you are told.” I got glares at that and then a big surprise. Hestia came over to me. Each step she took left a bald spot on the ground from her fire footsteps. She had a red aura of flames around her as she marched up to me. She gazed up at me.

“You DO NOT talk to my family that way! They have been doing everything you ask with the rarity of disobedience like asked. Can you not be like a normal person and ask respectfully?” Her eyes were aflame, but I was not backing down. I let my wings extend.

“Do you know what my name means? It means Merciless. That is what I am. I do not have the emotions be anything else, so this is me respecting all of you. Get over it goddess of the hearth.” I suddenly had the all of the Olympians at my throat with their weapons all pointed at my throat.

“You will not talk to my sister in such manner,” Poseidon hissed. I gave a dark snicker.

“You all know you cannot take me, but here you are defending your family member. You are insane.”

“No you are insane,” Hera said. “Of course we are loyal to her.”

“Like you were loyal to your children? The ones who died to protect you and did hardly anything to mourn their deaths. How about all that you have punished and will not release them even if they have done things that should have erased their past mistakes, such as Calypso. Why did Kronos get so close in destroying you in the second war? Where were your loyalties then? Where were they when Zeus took his older brother and sister’s thrones away, the sister you now protect out of so called loyalty? Why was there no loyalty then?” By the time I finished my rant the majority of the gods looked ashamed, except Hestia not having done anything of what I just blamed them on. They knew what I had said was true and they could not escape that. “You think five hundred years of trying to make up with just your children, brother, and sister will make up for all the neglect that you gave before? That is what is insane, dear Hera. Now, shall we continue with the warm ups or will you fight me and lose. If you try to fight me I will defeat you and then leave you to die in the hands of Gaea and her allies.” There was no sound at all as everyone watched what the Olympians would do. Would they fight or would they yield? The gods of old would have never yielded, so now was the question of had they matured or not. The first to back down was Poseidon, for he knew that they could not make an enemy of me. The next was Athena and then the rest, until Hestia was the only one standing up to me.

“Hurt my family and I will hurt you.”

“So much like your Percy Jackson.” Poseidon couldn’t take that as he swung his trident at me. I merely caught it. He looked like he wanted to kill me.

“You will NOT speak of my son in that manner. You know of his story, but nothing of him. You have no right to do so. You are so much lower than him.”

“You are right Poseidon, I have nothing on him.” With that I wrenched the trident out of his hands and turned it on him, aimed at his throat. “I am, however, higher than you who couldn’t even help his favorite son when he was beaten day after day by his stepfather.” Poseidon paled at this.

"You are lying. I watched when I could. I never saw anything.”

“Ignorance is bliss.” He turned to Apollo.

“Is he lying?” Apollo flinched and gave a sad look.

“He is not Uncle.” I sneered over him.

“See Poseidon, YOU have no right.” I flung the trident back at him. He couldn’t even process what was going on as it fell to the ground. Hestia and Demeter ran to his side comforting him. I ignored them as I turned back to everyone.

“I hope you got a drink. Go to the woods and start now!” All but the gods, rushed to do so. Hestia and Demeter took Poseidon away as I faced the rest.

“I suggest you run or do something. This fight is one you cannot win and is over. All what I said was the truth and you know it.” With that I spread my wings and flew up into the sky. I watched below as the gods didn’t move, but watched over their children so I could not hurt them as well.

Artemis POV 

The boy was a monster. Most of what he had said had a ring of truth to it, but it didn’t need to be put in the way he said it, nor did he have to tell Uncle Poseidon about Percy getting abused as a child. It had hurt to hear that he had been, but the past was the past and Uncle Poseidon had just started to get over Percy’s death. How far would he fall back now? The monster had flown up in the sky and hovered there. We could all feel him staring down after telling us to do something. Normally we would all just flash back to Olympus, but we did not want to leave the children here with him. We didn’t want the monster to hurt more of our loved ones. Soon the children were done with the pull ups and he came back down.

“Eat lunch and then go to the fighting stations. The only difference today is that there will be no course and Ares and Athena will teach weapons. You will practice for the rest of the day. Tomorrow there will be warm ups and then tournaments.” A shadow appeared and he walked through it leaving us alone.

“Do as he says for now. We will try to make the situation better. We are sorry there isn’t much we can do,” Zeus told them. They children listened and went off. We got the stations ready. The gods who would not be watching the course like usual decided to split off into the stations so that there were extra teachers when the children were ready.


	5. So Many Titans

Ani̱leí̱s POV

I left the camp and decided to go check on the quest. They had only left two hours prior, but I wanted to make sure things were going smoothly. I knew they had part of the prophecy quest wrong, but I didn’t know how their deduction was wrong. I tracked the necklace I had given Annabeth to a small town right out of Pittsburgh. I wondered how they had made it from Long Island to there. Train or taxi? Maybe Annabeth stole a car again, however they were walking now. I flew above them where they couldn’t see me. I guess it was good that they had chosen a direction to go. They were cutting through some woods as I flew above them and noticed something that they didn’t, a camp. It had monsters in it and seemed to be waiting for the group. Time to put their fighting skills to the test. I would keep an eye on them and jump in if a bigger foe decided to show up.

Thailia POV

We had just left Pittsburgh where we had dumped the broken down car that Annabeth had hot wired. We were cutting through a forest to try and avoid mortals. Annabeth and Aiden were leading in front, while Nico and I were in back keeping watch from behind. Surprisingly nothing had happened so far as we stepped into a clearing.

"I sense something,” Nico said. Of course our luck couldn’t hold out. We all stopped and listened. We heard crashing coming through the woods. I pulled out my bow and aimed towards the noise just as monsters poured into the clearing. I let arrows fly as the rest fought with their swords. I took care of any monster that got too close for comfort to the others while they defended me. I knew our luck couldn’t hold out. We still didn’t even know where we were going, we were just going west. The ground started to shake right when we thought we had vanquished the monsters. A titan came in, it was Krios.

"Hello Immortals. Ready to go to be painfully reformed in Tartarus? Maybe be tortured for a while?” He laughed evilly. We all stood up against him. There was no way we were losing this battle, not until Koios stepped in did I get slightly worried. Two first generation of Titans we were battling against.

"Nico and Thalia take Koios, we’ve got Krios,” Annabeth yelled as she and Aiden rushed towards the other Titan. Nico rushed towards Koios as I shot arrows trying to make an opening for him. Koios simply swatted them away. Nico went to strike as did Koios, which was when Nico pulled his trick. He fell through a shadow on the ground and reappeared behind Koios. He stabbed him in his back, as Koios was unprepared to have Nico appear behind him. Koios turned, but Nico was already gone, this time coming from right below Koios striking at his legs giving him two deep gashes that bled ichor. Nico again disappeared to reappear behind Koios, but this time Koios was prepared. He sent a punch at Nico that sent Nico flying, but I had been prepared for this and while Nico had been attacking Koios I had pulled out my knives and had snuck upon the Titan. When he sent Nico flying I was already prepared to attack Koios and dug my daggers into his chest, hitting his heart. The Titan looked at me in surprise as he turned to dust. I ran over to Nico who was lying on the ground. He sat up with his head bleeding.

“Gods that hurt,” he mumbled as he wiped the ichor away. I smiled and helped him up. He smiled at me. “Thanks Thals.” We both turned as we heard a crash. Aiden had also been sent flying, but was unlucky as he hit a tree. He tried to get up as Annabeth protected him, but he slid back down. Nico and I rushed over to help the two. I brought out my bow and fired at Krios, who had been paying no attention to us as he was interested in Annabeth. I hit him in the arm that help his weapon he was about to kill Annabeth with. Nico disappeared into a shadow bursting out to stab Krios right in the chest, while his focus had been on me. Krios had also turned to dust. Annabeth went straight over to Aiden. He had ichor coming out of a wound on his chest and Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

“Please wake up Aiden,” she begged. His eyes fluttered and he looked up smiling at us.

“I won’t leave you,” he said as he sat up. He was fine as we handed him a small piece of ambrosia to heal him. I also handed a small piece to Nico, but he denied it, saying that it was best to wait until they had a more serious injury.

"Well that was fun,” I said smiling. Nico gave a laugh as did Aiden, but Annabeth seemed to be in her own little world.

“Hey Annie you in there?” She glared at me and I laughed.

“Come on let’s move a bit and then we can make camp for tonight,” she finally said. We all agreed and started off again like we had been traveling before. It was a good day so far. We killed two Titan’s that had most likely hurt Percy and now we were back to the quest.

Later That Night After Making Camp

We had just gotten done eating some food we had brought along with us and were sprawled out around the fire. It was nice to be in the woods again instead of at the camp.

“Well who is going to take the first shift,” Annabeth asked.

"I will,” Nico said. He sat up sitting his sword on his lap. Good, I was tired after fighting the Titans. I looked up to the sky and saw Zoe’s constellation. I smiled. She had been an awesome person and even after five hundred years the hunt still missed her. She was a great huntress. Wait didn’t the quest say Look to the Skies to Find the Road, The One that the Huntress will Bestow? We were idiots, I thought as I hit my forehead and sat up.

“Guys I think I figured out the rest of the prophecy.” Annabeth and Aiden sat up to look at me. I pointed up to the sky. Confused the three looked up and then Annabeth also hit herself on the forehead. 

“Of course,” she said. “Look to the Skies to Find the Road, The One that the Huntress will Bestow. We have to look up in the skies to see Zoe’s constellation and she is the huntress that will bestow. I bet the opening is near Atlas and The Garden of the Hesperides.”

“Should we tell Ani̱leí̱s? Maybe this is where he helps up by taking us there,” Aiden said. Annabeth nodded and touched the necklace.

“Ani̱leí̱s.”

“Yes,” his voice came as we all jumped. We couldn’t see him until he stepped forward into the light of the campfire.

“How did you do that,” Nico asked. “You didn’t come out of a shadow.” Ani̱leí̱s’s mouth twitched.

“I am blessed by Darkness I can be where ever it is. So in truth I can be anywhere there is darkness.” That was a scary thought. He was powerful and could appear anywhere with no light. Talk about a living nightmare. A real Freddy Kruger with no way to get rid of. 

“So we have figured where the opening is,” Annabeth told him. His wings fluttered slightly.

“How and where?”

“The last to lines are meant to look up at the sky at Zoe’s constellation.” Ani̱leí̱s looked up and nodded.

“She is the Huntress that will bestow you the road,” he said. “He looked back down at us, well I guessed he was looking at us.

“Right,” Annabeth said, “so we think that the opening is at The Garden of the Hesperides and guarded by Atlas, who has most likely been freed from his prison under the sky.”

“Well then all of you sleep. You will need your energy and when day breaks we will go there. I will watch over your camp tonight so all of you will get rest. After defeating the two Titan’s earlier I say you need it.” I gave him a puzzled look. How had he known we had fought with two Titan’s earlier? I was so tired, that it didn’t matter to me. This time when I laid down I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep. I was woken up by someone shaking me.

“Get up,” the harsh voice, which I wasn’t used to waking up said. I shot up to Ani̱leí̱s kneeling next to me. I glared at him, but like usual it didn’t seem to faze him. I looked around to see that the sun was just coming up.

“Get the others up. I have to go, but I will be back by the time you eat and are ready to leave.” With that he left in a shadow.

Ani̱leí̱s POV

I had stood watch over the four’s small camp as they slept. It had been a long night of waiting. Usually when I didn’t sleep I had plenty of things to do, but instead I had to stay and watch four people sleep, which I found utterly boring. I had woken up Thalia and then left to go back to camp, knowing that the people there were at Zeus’s Fist waiting for me. They all were standing there when I arrived above them in the sky. I floated down to them.

“Hello everyone. I have good news they have found the location of the opening and are going to go there to close it.” Many of them seemed happy about this. “Today you will warm up with running of an hour. Then move on to rock climbing. After breakfast the tournaments begin. I have already made a list and it is hanging on the outside of the Big House.” That is what I had done with some of my night. “Follow it and we will see what happens.” That’s when the gods appeared. I found Hestia and Demeter glaring at me. Poseidon was standing there, but his life force was weak again. He should man up already. I went up to him, where I got cut off by the two sisters.

“Don’t you even dare. He is only here because you demanded all of us and we do not want you to harm him further,” Demeter said. I ignored them both and looked at Poseidon, who gave me a hollow look. It made me angry, the only real emotion I felt anymore, well that and pain. Why does he get to do this? I used shadows to remove the two sister to another spot a couple feet away as I grabbed Poseidon by his throat.

“Why do you look like an empty husk Poseidon? What gives you the right when it wasn’t you being tortured and beaten in the first place?” I spat the words in his face. “Man up and deal with it. Make up for it if you have to, to get over it. Do not however, look like an empty shell and expect pity when it wasn’t you who had to go through everything!” I threw him on the ground when my wings were set on fire. I wanted to scream at the pain, but instead immediately put it out. I tried to quickly turn to find that I couldn’t by the roots crawling up me.

“How fucking dare you!” I used my injured wings and gave a great push. It was painful, but I was used to it. I was ripped from the roots and turned to find the two sisters glowing, one greenish brown and the other orangish red. I drew Reaper and like an arrow dove for both sister, however I drew short when Poseidon stepped in between them and myself.

“STOP!” He screamed. He grew younger and his features grew rough, like a warrior. “I will not allow you to hurt my sisters for something I did.” He brought out his trident, but didn’t attack. He was hoping I would not attack any further. Unfortunately for him I was Merciless as I floated to the ground and held my sword out ready to strike.

“Then you will die knowing you saved your sisters.” His face hardened and I was about to attack when I felt a tug from my chest. A white light appeared making me scream. This was a pain that was so intense, not even I could stop from crying out as I fell to my knees. For whatever reason I knew the pain was due to the fact that I was going to kill Poseidon. As soon as I had given up on that thought, the pain and light stopped. I got up shakily. Everyone stared at me and I glared at Poseidon.

“For whatever reason a higher power doesn’t want you killed. Be thankful for this or you would have been dead by now. I have things to do.” With that I called a shadow over and went back to the other four.

Artemis POV

We stood in horror, and rage as Ani̱leí̱s grabbed Poseidon by the throat and yelled at him. Then we stood in awe and shock as Demeter and Hestia, the most well-tempered of us, attack Ani̱leí̱s. First by Hestia setting his wings on fire, which he immediately put out without even crying in pain. He went to turn to us, but he was stopped by Demeter’s strong vines. He used his burned wings and pushed of the ground with such force that the roots were decimated and a crater was left. He drew out his powerful sword and came down like a bullet to take on Hestia and Demeter. Poseidon threw himself between his sisters and their would be attacker. 

“STOP!” He grew to his younger self and looked like a soldier ready to fight. “I will not allow you to hurt my sisters for something I did.” Poseidon brought out his trident, but didn’t make a move. He was waiting to see if Ani̱leí̱s would stop, but like the monster he was, Ani̱leí̱s came down and got into position to attack Poseidon.

“Then you will die knowing that you saved your sisters,” he growled. Both looked ready to attack when a bright light came from Ani̱leí̱s’s chest. He screamed in pain falling to his knees. We all stood in shock at this, so much that Poseidon didn’t even try to attack. After a moment the light died and Ani̱leí̱s stood up shakily. He glared at Poseidon.

“For whatever reason a higher power doesn’t want you killed. Be thankful for this or you would have been dead by now. I have things to do.” He called a shadow and the monster disappeared. We all stood silent for a moment, until Father spoke up.

“I suggest we thank whatever stopped Ani̱leí̱s. I also suggest that no matter how furious you get not to take him on.” He looked at his sisters and brother.

“We now see that he has no qualm in killing us, just that he was stopped for now. Whatever stopped him, might not do it again. I wish to fight him, but I know that we cannot do so until Gaea and Kronos are gone. Therefore we will all get started for today.” I think several of the campers thought Zeus was becoming a coward, but the gods knew that he really didn’t want to see any of his family hurt. So for now he would keep calm, but I had no doubt in my mind that when this war was over that there would be a fight, most likely to the death. The children went and did as told. As we went up to have a meeting. It was one that would decide how the monster’s fate would end and we all wanted a part in it.

Nico POV

We had literally just finished packing when Ani̱leí̱s came back. What great timing he had, but then I noticed there was something wrong. He looked annoyed and his wings looked damaged.

“What happened,” I asked. He gave off a killing intent. Okay then, time to keep the mouth shut.

“So what is going to happen,” Aiden asked. Sometimes he reminded me of Percy with his air headedness. It had hard when Percy had left, over the years we were now able to talk about him without becoming a mess. I could think about him too without doing that.

“Now we go to the garden and you guys close the portal while I hold off everything from attacking you.” I gave him a perplexed look. I knew he was powerful, but how many Titans could he take on at once? There had to be a limit.

“You’re going to be able to fight off everything that comes our way by yourself,” Annabeth asked disbelievingly as she mirrored my thoughts.

“I can handle myself. You four just worry about getting the opening closed.” With that a shadow enveloped us. It was weird to be traveling in shadow on someone else’s whim. At least I was used to it, unlike Aiden. Thalia and Annabeth had traveled with me and other gods before, so it wasn’t as much a shock to them as it was to him. After a moment we landed, well if you can call it that, we were floating in the air above the garden. My stomach sank. Monsters as far as I could see. There had to be at least a hundred thousand of them. How was Ani̱leí̱s going to take them all on his own? We also saw some Titans, one of them I noticed was Atlas. Who was holding up the sky?

“There,” Ani̱leí̱s said and pointed. A dark hole was in the ground and monsters were still coming out. How could that even be possible?

“Okay Son of Hades,” he said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over to him. “Shadow travel yourselves over to the hole as soon as I make them leave it.” I nodded.

“Daugher of Zeus can you make sure that you four stay for a couple moments or will that be too draining?”

“If it is less than five minutes it won’t be too draining.” Ani̱leí̱s nodded.

“Good.” With that he disappeared and I felt a different power holding us up. I looked at Thalia who had her eyes closed in concentration.

“HEY OVER HERE!!! The three of us looked down to see Ani̱leí̱s near the hole making lots of commotion. The monsters and Titans took the bait as they left the hole and went to attack him. Thankfully, nothing more came through. Ani̱leí̱s turned into a black blur.

“Thalia on the count of three I am going to teleport us, so stop keeping us afloat. One, two, three.” I felt us slightly fall as my shadow came over us and we were at the hole. I looked down in to see nothing but darkness.

“So how are we going to close it,” Thalia asked Annabeth. Annabeth stood there to think and looked at me.

“Can you try and close it?” I shrugged and gave it a try. No dice.

“That would be a no.” She thought some more and then her eyes lit up.

“They said that they hadn’t found it to close it up and the prophecy never said anything about us closing it.”

“What are you talking about?!” Annabeth had lost it in her own world again. Instead of answering us she closed her eyes.

“You prayed,” Nyx’s voice came after a moment. Erebus and Tartarus appeared by her side. We knelt down. Now I understood what Annabeth was talking about. We had to find the opening, but they had to close it. We couldn’t close a hole that another Primordial made.

“We have found the hole Lady and Lords. We cannot close it however. We figured that you could.” Nyx smiled.

“You are a child of Athena,” Nyx said. She and her brothers circled around the hole. Black, grey, and a color some how darker than black that drew light from around it spread around the hole. With a groan it closed. After that was done they came over to us, but then looked passed us.

“Did Ani̱leí̱s fight that whole army alone?” Oops. I had totally forgotten about that. We stood and turned to a surprise. The hundreds of thousands of monsters were now a sea of gold dust. I mean he was flying, because the gold dust was so high up that it probably went up to my waist in the area he was in. He just stayed in the same area letting them come to him. There just two Titan’s left, Atlas and Oceanus. At the moment Oceanus was on the ground and then dust. Atlas was bleeding ichor and looked to be on his last leg. They both disappeared in a shadow.

“Hello Lady Nyx, Lord Erebus, and Lord Tartarus.” I jumped as Ani̱leí̱s’s voice suddenly appeared behind us. I heard Thalia give a little yelp as Annabeth clutched onto Aiden, who clutched her back. We turned to find him standing there hold up an exhausted goddess of victory, Nike. She must have been holding up the world. Nyx went over to them and smiled.

“You have done well champion.” With that she healed Nike who knelt and thanked her. She disappeared right after saying something about fights she wanted to watch. Ani̱leí̱s looked to be totally unscathed by his encounter, but as soon as Nike flashed out he started to fall only to be caught by Nyx. He mumbled something to her, who nodded.

“Honey can you please escort these four back to camp?” Erebus smiled at her.

“Of course.” With that we disappeared into a shadow so dark, even I couldn’t see in it. Light burst into our eyes as the shadow dissipated. We were standing in the middle of the arena.

“You’re back,” we heard a male say. I turned to find Jason and Piper coming over with a smile. I looked around to see that in the arena there were many fights going on and people watching. So this was what Nike was talking about. Lord Erebus had disappeared, not even appearing I camp.

“Where is Ani̱leí̱s,” Jason asked in a cautious, but angered tone.

“With Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus,” Thalia said.

“What is going on here,” I asked as the gods flashed in. Dad came over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

“I am glad you are safe.” I smiled.

“I didn’t do anything dangerous. So what is going on Dad?” He frowned.

“Ani̱leí̱s set up a tournament for you guys to participate in. He wanted you to get used to fighting with your new skills.” He spat Ani̱leí̱s’s name. I tilted my head. I knew that Ani̱leí̱s hadn’t been on good terms when we left, but what had happened? It must had been this morning between the time that he left and came back.

“What is going on between you and him?” Aiden asked. I looked at all the gods who seemed angered. I noticed that Poseidon looked strong now. What had been done for him to do that?

“If he could have he would have killed Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia. We don’t know what stopped him, but they almost went full fight.”

"Wait Lady Hestia and Lady Demeter about got into a fight,” I asked disbelievingly. Hestia was the most level headed goddess.

“No one messes with my family,” she said.

“I got that,” a voice said. The ground shuddered and Ani̱leí̱s came from it. “Now if we are done discussing this shall we get on with the tournament. You guys aren’t even a quarter of the way through and I want it done in two days so we have time to prepare for war.” He had the ability to pop out of basically anywhere. He turned to the gods and tilted his head. He then shrugged and turned to the camp.

“Let’s get this show on the road. I need to know all your strengths so I know how to strategize!” He walked out of the arena and the rest of us who weren’t fighting left also. When we got out he turned to the four of us.

“Go look at the list to see where on the list you are and prepare to fight.” I wanted to stay and talk to Dad, but I thought it better not to so another fight wouldn’t start.


	6. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, it has been a hectic week with family and starting a new job. Thank you all for supporting me!!!

Evening Of Two Days Later

Ani̱leí̱s POV

They had finally gotten done with the tournament and I was able to see the list of people who fought the best. The immortals were the best fighters, which I had guessed. Jason, Thalia, and Nico all tied. Being children of the Big Three did make you more powerful after all. The only way to see who was the strongest was to let them kill one another and I didn’t need that right now. I went to the Big House with the papers and a map of camp. I started to draw out battle plans and was halfway through when there was a knock at the door. I almost growled. They knew I wasn’t to be disturbed. I went to the door and ripped it open to find Annabeth with her hand up getting ready to knock again. Her eyes widened at me. I had forgotten I had taken my hood down to work and so I threw it back on.

“What do you want Daughter of Athena,” I growled.

“Um, I was just wandering if you wanted help looking at the battle plans? I have done many of them and know the camp so I was wondering.” She was right, but I didn’t like working with others and I knew the camp better than she thought I did.

“Leave Daughter of Athena. If you want to look at it after I am done I will let you, but I will make the plans up on my own. There is no need for you to do so or help in any way.” She looked hurt, but I just shut the door and went back to drawing out my plans for the rest of the night. I really didn't care. When morning came I was done and took them with me as I met everyone as Zeus’s Fist.

“Alright everyone, here are the battle plans. You may all look and those of you that have had battle experience like this can critique the plan if they want.” With that I handed the plans to Annabeth who had walked up to me. Her eyes widened at the plans.

“You know the camp like the back of your hand,” she mumbled and then handed the plans to her mother. Athena looked at them and after a moment looked at me.

“These will work the best.” She couldn’t just give me a complement could she? She passed them on.

“Make copies then Athena and spread them around. Those are what we will be working on the next two days. The seventh is when they come. Let’s get to it.”

The Next Day In Other Dimension

Luke POV

We stood in the throne room waiting to get sent by Aether. Gennaíos was doing better and was in a happy mood. He had no idea what had happened yesterday and instead of dwelling on it he had pulled a prank, that my father would have been proud of, on the girls. They were still glaring at him and he would break out in his silent laugh with an amused look on his face. Aether finally came in with cloths in his arms. He handed one to each of us. They were cloaks. Each was white with our colors. Mine white and gold, Silena’s white and hot pink, Charlie’s white and orange, Bianca’s was white and purple, Zoe’s was white and silver, and Gennaíos’s was white and sea green.

"I doubt you want to give everyone a heart attack when you first enter so I suggest wearing these until you are ready to show yourselves,” Aether told us.

“Understood,” I said as we put them on.

“I am going to send you straight to Camp Half Blood. I will be watching in case I need to send the Army to help you fight.” With that he opened up a portal and we stepped through. We were on top of the hill when we landed and I felt a twinge of pain being back home. The other four felt the same as their wings fluttered. Gennaíos let us just to stare at the camp until the horn sounded and campers started to appear. A person with black wings and black outfit, which included a tattered black cloak, led them. He must be the champion Aether was talking about. They all had their weapons out. I noticed something flying above our heads and looked up to notice a white flag above us. Aether wanted to make sure that this stayed peaceful.

Thalia POV

We heard the horn go off and we started to get into position when Annabeth said stop.

“They have a white flag. I think they want to talk.” We all looked at Ani̱leí̱s.

“We fight,” he finally said. He didn't care about their peaceful appearance. 

“No,” Annabeth commanded. “They want to talk and we will.” Ani̱leí̱s’s wings fluttered and he grunted.

“Fine, but if things go bad blame yourself.” He started to walk towards the hill. We all followed weapons drawn, just in case. I was surprised to find they had white wings. They were in white cloaks with different colors in each one. What was with cloaks? Where they the new fashion statement?

“Hello,” the one in the white and gold cloak said stepping forward. He sounded familiar. “We have come to talk.”

“What do you want to talk about Commander of the Light Army and Elite Unit?” The boy took a step back, not expecting Ani̱leí̱s to know who he was I bet.

Luke POV

“What do you want to talk about Commander of the Light Army and Elite Unit? I took a step back. How had he known who we were? It must be his patrons.

“We have come to talk to the campers, not to you Champion.” I stepped forward two steps. He tilted his head.

“Fine. I will keep my mouth shut as you talk. Afterwards if I disagree with you, you will die.” He stepped back letting Annabeth and a boy I did not know step forward. Directly behind them was all the campers I knew.

“We have come to see if you campers will side with the Army of the Light. We follow Lady Hermera and Lord Aether.”

“Aren’t they both teaming up with the Titan’s and Gaea to try and destroy Earth?” I shook my head and looked at the Champion. “Gaea is not working with the Titans. She had been framed and came to my Lord and Lady seeking help.” Annabeth’s eyes narrowed. She looked at the Champion and then back at me.

“How do we know you aren’t lying?” I sighed. I wondered how they were going to take it.

“I was born of Earth, before I became commander of the Light Army. Here I was known as Luke Castellan.” I said my name at the same time of taking off my hood.

“Luke,” Thalia asked. Everyone who knew me had their mouths gaping at me.

“Hey Thals.” I smiled sheepishly.

“How are you alive?”

“Lord Aether and Lady Hermera asked me to be the commander of their army and I accepted. Of course I am not the only one that they brought from back then.” I let the others step forward and they took off their hoods, except for Gennaíos. He stayed in the back not attracting any attention.

“Silena and Charles,” Clarissa breathed. They both smiled at her.

“Bianca,” Nico choked.

“Zoe,” Annabeth asked wide eyed. That’s when the gods appeared in their flashes. My father tackled me in a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re alive. I am so happy to see you again.” I wanted to cry as I hugged him back.

“I am sorry Dad.” He put me at arm’s length.

“No, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored you, no matter what.” I shook my head.

“I should have known better.” He helped me up and I saw that the others in my group were getting hugged and talked to by friends and family. Someone cleared their throat. I looked to see the Champion. He was tapping his foot. Everyone, but our group, looked at him with caution and anger. Clearly something had gone on here.

“So what do you mean that Gaea was being set up,” Athena asked. I took a gulp and nodded at the rest. They knew the Champion could go nuclear.

“Gaea informed us that she was set up during both wars by Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus.” Everything seemed to freeze and grow darker. The Champion’s wings snapped open.

“You will not say that again,” he commanded his voice took a deadly tone.

“No wonder he is a monster” Artemis said, “he is working for the enemy.” He pulled out his swords and we did the same. We were blessed by Aether and Hermera. We were the only ones who stood a chance. Three people suddenly appeared next to him.

“Calm down Ani̱leí̱s. They have simply been fed the wrong information.” Nyx told him. Great. Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus were here now. Two flashes of white light appeared next to us. Hermera and Aether were present.

“What are you talking about Mother,” Hermera asked. Nyx looked at her with a sad expression.

“Your Aunt was lying to you.” That’s when a figure rose out of the Earth next to us. It was Gaea.

“Liar,” she yelled. “You are just trying to blame me again!” This was utterly confusing. We stood in the middle of six Primordials. One of the sides had been misled. That’s when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. It was Gennaíos. He took off his hood and Ani̱leí̱s gasped. No one moved as they walked to another. Both of their wings were fluttering.

“You’re back after all this time.” Ani̱leí̱s breathed. Then he yelled. “HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!” Now what was going on? Who was this to Gennaíos? Then he surprised all of us.

“I am sorry,” he said. His voice was like a smooth wine. What the Hades? He was mute. He took off Ani̱leí̱s’s hood. Ani̱leí̱s had scars all over his face, well the half we could see that wasn't covered by his hair. Tears welled up and threatened to spill over the eye we could see. Gennaíos wiped the hair off the other side to show burn scars and his other tear filled eye. He put Ani̱leí̱s’s hair behind Ani̱leí̱s’s ear to hold it back so we could see his whole face.

“You left me. You left me to the anger and the pain,” Ani̱leí̱s croaked.

“I was not able to handle the situation.”

“You think I was?! It has been hell for the past several millennia! Let me guess you got to sleep and eat! I don’t eat and hardly sleep because of the nightmares! You left me!” The ground shook.

“I am sorry, please. I am ready now. I won’t leave you alone ever again. We also need to find the truth.” Gennaíos looked like he was hurt, something I did not like. 

“Like I care! I don’t! You took that away from me! All I feel is pain and rage! That is all you left me with! I am Merciless!” Gennaíos gave a slight nod.

“Then let’s put an end to it.” Ani̱leí̱s nodded and he held out his hand. Gennaíos took it and then a mix of black and white light surrounded them both. What we saw when the light had died down made us all gasp. In front of us stood a man with one white and one black wing. He was now wearing an outfit made of a medium tone grey with sea green mixed in. He still had scars, but they seemed not as harsh and prominent. His black hair no longer covered the side of his face. He opened his eyes to show us a sea green. In front of us stood someone we knew, but at the same time was a totally stranger to us. Perseus Jackson stood there.

Percy POV

It seemed like it had been forever since I had been whole and felt healthy, well mostly. I still carried the traumas of the past, but they weren’t as fresh as they had been. You see when I faded all those years ago I reformed into two parts. One a shadow of my former self that held all my powers. He was left with only two emotions rage and pain. He was taken in Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus. The other half was more like myself before I went to Tartarus. He had left all the past torture with the other while he was sent to Aether and Hermera. I was split all that time trying to adjust. One part suffering, the other not. I guess it was the only way I could handle what had happened. They only way I could eventually become whole again. If I had not done that, I might had ended up like my shell. I looked at my right hand to see a mark of a white and black star. I was brought out of my thoughts.

“Perseus,” my dad breathed. I turned to him giving a small smile.

“Yes, I am Percy Jackson.”

Artemis POV

I couldn’t believe what I had just witnessed. We watched as the two had interacted in confusion. I couldn’t believe how the monster was acting. After the bright light I stood in shock as I looked at the boy that now took the place of the other boy and monster. We all knew who it was.

“Perseus,” Poseidon asked. Percy turned to him and smiled.

“Yes, I am Percy Jackson.”

“What is going on,” Gaea screeched. Percy turned to glare at her. “You lying piece of trash. This time when I kill you will be gone forever! You lied to Lady Hermera and Lord Aether! You tried to blame it all on Lady Nyx, Lord Erebus, and Lord Tartarus! I know the truth, after all when I was tortured by the Titans and your Giant children they told me everything!” Aether and Hermera glared at Gaea. They and their army walked over to us. Gaea was furious.

“KRONOS,” she yelled. A gold light appeared and Kronos appeared all powerful. His eyes went straight to Percy and widened.

“You are back.” Percy drew his two swords on his back.

“You will die also to never return,” Percy growled. He felt powerful and then it hit me. He was now blessed by five Primordials, of course he was powerful.

"No one help,” he yelled at us. “They are both mine to kill!” Gaea and Kronos smiled as Percy met them for battle. Kronos took out his scythe as Gaea made two swords from the Earth. In a flash, that was hard to keep up with, the three fought. Percy dodged and deflected all their blows as he caused ones to Kronos, but Gaea was just keeping out of his reach. He must have sensed this, for he concentrated his fight on Kronos, while keeping Gaea at bay. Soon Kronos was on the ground and with a smooth and quick movements, Percy cut Kronos to pieces. He turned to dust going back to Tartarus, hopefully never to return. Now the fight was between Percy and Gaea. Percy was blessed by five Primordials, but he was going against a fully awaken Primordial. This would be a challenge for him. We all watched in awe and horror as they fought, neither were able to land a blow to the other. I looked at Poseidon. He seemed to want to join the fight with his son, but heeded Percy’s words, not only that, but what help would he be? Gaea was one of the first Primordials. Percy had the most chance here, besides Nyx, Tartarus, and Erebus, who didn’t seem to want to fight their sister. The battle ensued for hours as we kept our distance, but couldn’t take our eyes off the fight. The two looked exhausted and both were sweating by this time, which was when Gaea made her fatal mistake. She left an opening all of us saw. Percy took the opening and as Gaea pierced his shoulder. He didn’t cry out as he pierced her heart. Gaea’s eyes widened, but then smiled.

“Shall you come with me again Perseus?” Percy sneered, as the ground opened up to swallow Gaea. “You will be alone to sleep.” Gaea shook her head. “That isn’t what HE wants. Her body had a strange glow around her that enveloped Percy and her in a bubble. He looked in horror as he tried to escape the bubble. Poseidon, Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Apollo, Hermes, the Elite Unit, the immortal children, and I rushed over to try and free him. Getting there first, Nyx pulled out a whip that she hit the bubble with and Erebus hit it with a sword at the same time. Tartarus joined in with a spear. They poured their powers into their weapons trying to free Percy. We all joined in doing the same, but it was to no avail. The bubble wouldn’t break.

Percy POV

“Shall you come with me again Perseus?” I sneered at her. Like Hades I would. I had just gotten back together. I hadn’t even been able to say hello to my family. “You will be alone to sleep.” Gaea shook her head at me. “That isn’t what HE wants.” Who was he? A symbol I did not know appeared on her forehead and she had a strange glow around her body. I went to move away, but was frozen to the spot as a bubble enveloped both of us. I was horrified. Was I really about to go back down there? I saw everyone that I knew come over to help me. They used their powers to try and get me out of the bubble. I was still frozen. Their attempt to get me out didn’t work as I was swallowed up by the black Earth and I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up my whole body ached. I felt like I was chained up again. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was chained up. I was back in my cell.

“Did you have a nice dream?” I looked where the voice came from. It was Kronos.

“I thought I tore you to pieces ones from Reaper so you would never return?” My voice came out in a rasp, barely audible. He gave an evil laugh.

“Are you sure that was for real? Are you sure we just didn’t make it up just to torture you some more?” My stomach dropped. It couldn’t be true. It was real. It felt so real.

“So didn’t the other memories we tortured you with. We wanted to give you hope again to watch you break all over again.”

“You’re lying.” He came over to me with his scythe and stabbed me in the back.

“No wings. Didn’t you have wings by five Primordials? There is no way we could have gotten rid of them.” I felt tears starting to fall from my face. He had to be lying. It was real. It wasn’t a dream. He’s lying. Somehow Gaea took them away. You know he’s not lying, a little voice in my head said. Just like the others he has tricked you with. He made it so I was looking him right in the eyes and he was smiling at my pain and saddens.

"Did you really think that any one, especially Primordials, would help you? You are worthless scum. No one would ever help you. You are going to be here until the end of the universe while we torture you.” He removed his scythe from my back and started on the rest of my body. I screamed as he cut my soul. He was right I would be here until the end of the universe there never was and will never be a way out. Only dreams of torment. I was never out of here. I was never in the real world. I would forever be here with no escape. I heard Kronos give an evil laugh.

"You’ll be forever the broken hero.” He continued on with torture that would last for eternity.


	7. Interference

Chaos POV

I knew that my brother had started to reformed from when I had scattered him, long ago. I had left him go, hoping that he wouldn't regain strength. I did not want to fight him again. I was mistaken, as I ignored him he had grown stronger and stronger. He was on the verge of fully awakening now. He had decided to take over Earth first, using the planet's energy to fully awaken so he could go against me again. He used his niece Gaea, to aid him in this, along with her children and the Titans. I still didn't interfere as I knew that my daughter would be vanquished by one of my great, great grandchildren. I thought I had been prepared for his sacrifice, but as I watched the hero grow up and go to Tartarus I felt guilty. I sent my loyal children to rescue and help him and to give him a weapon I had fashioned myself. By that time it was too late, and he had faded only to be reformed into two different pieces, a shell and a soul. His shell had been rescued by three of my children, while the soul had been transported to two of their children. The child remained split for millennia as the soul couldn't bear the pain it left the shell to.

During the time, by brother had decided to try and use Gaea to rise again, but this time he was going to use the hero, knowing that Perseus was either going to be his ticket back or his down fall. Destruction, now out of pawns to use, since Perseus and his parts had gotten rid of the rest, did his own dirty work. I watched as he played with Perseus's mind making him think that he never left Tartarus, that Kronos and the others that had tortured him was still doing so. I watched as Earth and those that he had come in contact with again mourned for his death. That was when I decided that I could no longer stay back and watch, that I had to do something to stop my brother. The first thing being to help Perseus.

Poseidon POV

I watched in horror as my son was again taken from me, as he fell back into the ground.

"Brother find him," Nyx yelled at Tartarus. She was almost in tears. I instead felt cold, like ice with no emotion but emptiness. Tartarus disappeared and we all waited as many were crying and upset. After what seemed like years, Tartarus finally appeared again. He seemed to look even gloomier, if that was possible.

"I can't find him Sister. He isn't in my domain. I do not know where he is at." My heart felt crushed. I looked around to find many in tears, but it was like I couldn't shed anymore. Like this wasn't real at all.

"Can someone please explain to us what is going on," Athena finally asked. She was pale, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Nyx turned to all of us.

"Years ago our Father came to Erebus, Tartarus, and myself in a dream. He told us that we needed to rescue someone and to give him a sword crafted by himself. He told us the story of Perseus Jackson and his location. When we got there however, the person there wasn't Perseus, it was a shell of his former self that we named Ani̱leí̱s. Perseus had faded and wasn't strong enough to reform after all that had been done to him, so to protect himself he split into two. Like Father had asked, we gave him our blessings and the weapon, he named Reaper. Father then told us to train him and when our sister Gaea reawakened to send him up to defend Earth. For millennia we trained him and when the time came we sent him up. During the time he was with us he was plagued by nightmares of his time being tortured, so I made it so that he would sleep only the minimum that his body would allow. I also made it so he didn't have to eat since he could not. He was in a retched state and we tried to take care of him like a child. You know the rest about his shell. We'd have to ask our children and their Army to see about his soul." Hermera stepped forward.

"I am guessing around the same time that our parents and uncle found Percy's shell, Ani̱leí̱s, his soul, which we named Gennaíos, appeared in front of my husband and Luke. He was mute and had no recollection of his past. After trying to check his memories and failing, we decided to put him in the Elite Unit to keep an eye on him. He wasn't strong like the rest, but he kept them together with his personality. He was like a younger brother to the unit and we all loved him. When the mission to come here arisen, he started to have flash backs, which caused him pain. He however, still came and you all saw what happened. We had no idea that he was the soul of Percy Jackson when we blessed him and took him in."

"How was he able to be taken by Gaea, if he was blessed by you all," Athena continued her questions.

"That we do not know," Tartarus said. "Whatever power took him it was more powerful than what our sister possesses. It was something lent to her, by whom she referred to as He. There was some symbol on her forehead, but I we weren't able to make out what it was. Unfortunately we have no idea where he is or who took him. Gaea and the Titans have been put to sleep permanently thankfully to the sword Reaper, so they shouldn't be able to harm him any longer."

"Whatever took him is," Athena stated.

"So my son is most likely still getting tortured," I asked. Everyone looked at me in shock. I didn't understand why.

"Are you alright Brother," Hestia asked. She looked worried as she approached me. I didn't know I was cold, until I felt her blazing heat against my skin. "You look like you are in a thin sheet of ice."

"I don't know. I just can't believe it. He was here and then he was gone. He is gone again and is still in pain." Hestia hugged me, but all I felt was a pain from her heat that wouldn't melt me. She let go giving me a sad look.

"You have given up Hope my brother. I cannot help you if you do that." I looked her in the eyes.

"What hope should I have Sister? He already came back once from something he shouldn't. Now he has been taken from something stronger than all of us together. There is no Hope for his return now." With that I let the mist around me take me home.

 

Luke POV

 

It was difficult to watch everything go down. Everything was almost upside down. My best friend for the past few millennia was Percy's soul. His shell had been a champion to my Masters' parents and uncle. He had single handedly stopped Kronos and Gaea before again being taken by something that controlled Gaea. Poseidon looked like the whole world had stopped and left. The rest of us stood there looking to the five Primordials to see what to do, even the gods were at a loss of what to do. 

"What will we do now Aether and Hermera," I asked. They in turned, looked at their elders who seemed to be having a silent conversation to themselves.

"Mother, Father," Hermera finally said bringing the three out of their conversation. Nyx and Erebus looked at their Hermera. "What do we do now?"

"Whatever helped Gaea take Perseus felt malevolent, we could tell this much about their power or powers, depending on how many," Nyx stated. I never thought it could be a lone being, since besides Chaos no lone being could hold us all back from saving Percy. Chaos had given him a weapon and had instructed his children to rescue Percy, so I doubted it was Chaos.

"We believe that there might be another war to come from this unknown force or forces," she continued. "Thus, I think it is in our best interest to be prepared for war. It could start tomorrow, it could start in a couple hundred years. Aether and Hermera keep training your soldiers as well as help train the demi gods and gods here on Earth. Perseus started to train them, but I think your training will help also. I think it is safe enough for your soldiers to do this, since you are not allowed by Ancient Law to interfere. We three will keep watch for what is to come and for Perseus. We will also try and seek council from Father, but there is no guarantee that he will respond." With that the three disappeared in a shadow.

Chaos POV

I had forgotten how patient and steadfast my brother was. I wanted to get Percy out as soon as possible, but Destruction stayed with him for years torturing him and then waiting for him to reawaken. He never left the room, he was too pleased with his work and I knew at the same time he was waiting for his power to finish gathering up. Finally after twenty years Destruction grew bored and had other things to handle for his return. He left Percy. It was my chance to grab him.

Percy POV

I had no idea how long I had been in this cell. I was surprised at all the new tortures that they had come up with. They had been brutal and relentless. I opened my eyes and was shocked as I lifted my head. There was no pain. In front of me stood a man who looked at me with galaxies in his black eyes. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair was tied back. This was new. Had they found something better to torture me with?

"Hello Perseus." His voice was deep and seemed to have pity in it. "I have come to rescue you." That is when it clicked. They were trying to put me through another memory to make it seem like I escaped the cell again. No way. I couldn't do it again.

"You are going to have to do better than that," my voice was raspy after not using but only for screaming. "I will not fall for that trick again." They man stepped forward and lifted his hand. I shrank back from it and he stopped.

"This is not a trick Perseus and neither was before." He's lying. You know it. This is just another one of their tricks to torture you more. You never have and never will escape this cell. The voice in my head was right.

"Please just leave." The man tilted his head.

"As you wish, but I will be back to offer again. Just remember Perseus this is not the same cell. You did get out and become blessed by five Primordials. You are now in here by another who is torturing you. He keeps changing his form to make you think that you are still there." With that the man left and I was thankfully alone.

Chaos POV

I went down to help Perseus and I was surprised at what I had found. I thought he would be insane by now. After twenty years at the hands of my brother, that was feat that no one had done. The most anyone had ever lasted was a week before they went insane. How could he hold up? I wanted to take him away immediately, but with him still being sane and thinking it was another trick I couldn't. If I'd taken him it would have made it look even more that it was a trick and not real. Instead I left and watched as Destruction comes back in to torture him.

Seven Year Later

Chaos POV

He left Perseus again. It is time to try.

Percy POV

I woke up to find myself again in the presence of the black eyed man. He hadn't shown up in what seemed like forever. I thought I had gone insane and imagined him. At least if I had started to go insane it would eventually stopped hurting.

"Hello again Perseus. I am sorry for last time. I did not introduce myself. I am Chaos, creator of the Universe. I am again here to help you escape from my brother Destruction. He has kept you here under the assumption that you have never escaped from your other cell and are still being tortured by the ones from your time in Tartarus. In fact you are not even the same dimension and he puts up an illusion that he is your previous torturers." Again with the trick of escape. When would they get it through their dumb brains that I wouldn't be fooled again? I opened my mouth to talk, but only raspy noises came out, no words. The torture had gotten worse lately and I was no longer able to talk. Instead I let my head hang again to answer the question.

"I will be back Perseus."

Chaos POV

The poor soul could no longer speak from Destruction's torture, but still kept his sanity. I wanted to try and convince him more, but I felt that Destruction was coming back and I couldn't have him knowing that I was visiting Perseus. The others preparing for war were still training, making use of the time differences between Aether and Hermera's dimension verses Earths. The Earth was changing, however due to the fact that Poseidon had lost Hope. The Earth was getting colder and colder. Everyone was afraid that he would send it into another Ice Age. It was time I put a stop to that too. I would have to pay attention to when Perseus was left alone and in between to get Poseidon out of his cold personality.

Five Years Later

Chaos POV

I had finally gotten Earth situated. At first I did not want to make direct contact, since I had not answered my children's calls. When nothing seemed to stop him I went to him in a dream. I told him that he either needed to stop or hand off his position to his other son Triton. He handed over his position and now Triton was the Olympian and Master of the Seas. I hoped that he would be just and also that everyone would keep Poseidon from fading. I knew once I got Perseus back and he saw his son that Poseidon would be better. I also knew the Triton would hand the position back. I needed to get Perseus as soon as possible. Even once I got him it would take more time to get him back to health and ready to face Destruction.

Percy POV

I could no longer lift my head by myself. It was now kept up by a brace. I had lost all communication and couldn't even scream. Because of this my torturers had gotten bored and made the tortures even more painful. I knew it was only a matter of time before they finally got tired and killed me. It had to have been forever since I came here. I opened my eyes slightly, for I couldn't open them fully anymore. The man who said he was Chaos stood there, his eyes full of pity.

"Please Perseus," he begged. "Let me take you away. I know you do not believe that this nor any time before was true. If I take you, though you will get better. Wouldn't you rather get better?" Would I? This was just a ruse to get me to heal so that they could have more fun once I was better, like before. I would rather they just kill me now so I could fade forever.

"Perseus, people you love will die if you do not come with me. Do you really want to risk that on the assumption that this is all fake? Will you really take that chance?" Was I? I mean I had so many different memories of them, I hardly knew what was true. In some they hated me and others they loved me. Which was real?

"Does it matter? They are your family. Don't you want to protect them? If you do not accept this time all of them will be lost and tortured like you." He was right. It didn't matter. I would still protect them, even if they hated me. I would be selfish if I denied to be rescued, of course they were probably manipulating me. I couldn't let that chance be taken, I couldn't let them die. I would go, even if it was fake.

"Thank you Perseus." The cell then melted away. I couldn't move and was lying on my back. Chaos stood over me. "Sleep and rest. You need it. With that I found myself in a peaceful darkness.

500 Years Later 

Somewhere 

Destruction POV

I had been entertained with my new doll, though towards the last I saw of him it was getting a little boring. I was planning on fixing that when I was going to see him next. I had been so interested in my doll that been putting off taking over the Earth. My followers were getting agitated at this and so I left for a little while to set them straight, to show them who was the Master. When I got back my doll was gone and I sensed that Chaos had been here. He had to go and STEAL MY TOY! To say I had been unhappy was an understatement. I had been FURIOUS! So much I had seethed about it for around a hundred years. It taken me some time and some pain on others for my anger to be fully vented out. After I had vented it all out I set my plans in motion. I was going to take over Earth to finish gathering energy and kill Chaos. I would take my doll back and he would forever be mine to play with.


	8. Split Again

_If you remember I had skipped five hundred years with Destruction's POV._

_**Four Hundred Years In Past** _

_**Third Person POV** _

Chaos was getting worried. It had been one hundred years since he had rescued Perseus Jackson. During that time all Perseus had done was slept. Since Perseus hadn't woken up in all that time he had to keep the boy as healthy as he could with IVs and exercise. Finally, when Chaos thought that he would never wake Perseus did.

"Perseus Jackson." Percy flinched at Chaos's voice, but looked at the man he recognized as the man who had talked to him in his cell. 

"How are you feeling Perseus?" Percy again flinched at the sound. Chaos was confused why was the boy flinching. He had saved him and hadn't harmed him. He decided to look into the boy's head and saw the reason. 

"I am sorry Percy, I did not realize calling you by your full name hurt you so." It was rightfully so after all his enemies had called him by his full name, all the people that had tormented him. Chaos felt Percy accept his apology and sense his hesitant manner. Percy believed all of this was not true. That he was still in his old cell, that this was all an illusion. Chaos was going to have a tough time with convincing him that this was all true. He decided first things first was to get Percy back into fighting condition. Percy was going to have to fight Destruction and save the Universe. 

"Let me re introduce myself. I am Chaos the creator of the Universe. I have saved you from the torment of my brother Destruction. He captured you one hundred and thirty two years ago after you defeated the Titan's and Gaea for the final time, putting them to sleep for good. He made you thing that you were in your old cell being tormented by your old captors for thirty two years. I finally convinced you to come with me and you have been resting for the past hundred years to recoup from all the torture you put up with from Destruction. You see before the I made the Universe there was myself and my brother Destruction. We were great friends, until I decided I wanted to make the Universe. Destruction grew angry at this, for he didn't want to share me. It was one of those things, how do you Earthlings put it, if I can't have you than no one can. We battled and I was able to scatter him.  Now Destruction has come back and is seeking revenge against me. When he first started to reform I ignored him and for this I am sorry. I knew that he would recruit the Titans and Gaea to try and take over Earth, you see he needs the power from Earth to fully reawaken. I also knew that one of my great great grandchildren would have to battle to stop them from doing so. That was you Percy, the reason you went through all the pain and hardship was because I ignored my brother's escape instead of immediately scattering him again. I regret my actions, but cannot go back and fix them. This is where you come back in. I cannot fight my brother again without us erasing the Universe. I need you to save you family, the Earth, and the Universe from Destruction by permanently putting him back to sleep. This will most likely cost you your life, for this I am truly sorry. You will, in the end, sacrifice yourself for everyone in the Universe." Chaos could feel that Percy understood the information he had just been given, but still did not believe that this was real. 

"We will now start your training." Percy sat up and nodded. He could understand that. Chaos tilted his head. 

"Let's start with an examination to make sure you are in proper order to start." Percy's clothes disappeared to his surprise, it didn't really embarrass him, since much of the time he had been tortured he had been naked. Chaos looked him over to see that there were many scars.

"I am going to try and heal you." A black light enveloped Percy. When it was done the older scars were gone, but none of the ones that Destruction had left were. This was unfortunate since they were the worst. Chaos didn't understand why he couldn't heal Percy's wounds and decided to check his soul. What he found horrified him. Destruction had branded Percy's soul. That was the reason that he couldn't get rid of the scars. It would also Percy vulnerable to Destruction, which would hurt Percy in his upcoming battle with Destruction. He put Percy into some loose fitting, black workout clothes. 

"I am sorry Percy, that is all I can heal you." Percy nodded his head in understandment. Chaos tilted his head. "Why haven't you answered me Percy?" Percy opened up his mouth and no sound came out. Percy was now mute after all his torture. Chaos made it so they could now talk to any being with his thoughts.

"You can now communicate through thoughts Percy."

Percy POV

I had woken up, confused and frightened. After all the last thing I remember was being tortured. I found myself in a white room with. I recognized him as the man that had supposedly taken me from my cell. The creator of the Universe, Chaos. He told me his story and I listened quietly. He then decided to do and examination and heal me the best he could. At one point I could feel that he was baffled by something and then horrified. I couldn't ask what was wrong, for I couldn't talk. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. I knew even if I opened my mouth that I could not make any noise. Finally he asked me why I couldn't respond and I opened my mouth. Just like I had thought no noise. 

"You can now communicate through thought Percy." 

_"Really?"_

"Yes, really." I was surprised that he answered, but then I was happy. I could communicate somehow. Chaos looked at me for several minutes, before his eyes lit up.

"Percy I am going to split you, just like when reformed from Tartarus. I am going to split your soul, but this time it will be more balanced than before."

_"Why?"_

"Because I need you to realize that this is real and before was too. I also need you to train with me at the same time and to gather power. I think this way will be best. I will split one soul to go to Earth and train with them. The other I will keep here. The part I will send to Earth will be blessed by the five primordials that you were before. That part of you will not remember though. The part I send to Earth will not remember any of this until you see your other half again. The soul I keep here, will thus have to suffer a little more with the pain between you two, but not so much like last time." With that a black light surrounded me.

**Earth Percy POV (This is going to be confusing for just a bit until I separate them, sorry.)**

When it died down I felt lighter, I felt happier, but at the same time sad. I looked over to my left to see a replica of myself. This replica, however seemed more hardened. Someone that couldn't feel anything, but was calm and controlled. It was weird. 

"Percy." We both turned to face Chaos. "Percy I will now bless you." A black light enveloped my other half. He grew wings of black that had silver infused in them. They were beautiful. I looked at mine to see that they had changed even from the black and white they had been. They were both now fully black with gold infused in them. I wondered what else was different. Chaos handed the other me Reaper and Heartless. He gave me two new swords that transformed from ear cuffs. 

"Their names are Righteous and Savior. Righteous is made of Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron. Savior is Chaos Silver. I can't give you your others for they will be recognized. I will also give you armor made of Chaos Silver." A silver bracelet appeared on my left wrist. Then a ring of black appeared. "This is a bow that has unlimited arrows. Now one more thing to be settled. I will have Tartarus claim you for many of you powers can relate to his. Now all that is left is to pick a name and go." I thought about it for several minutes. I didn't want it to be obvious, but nothing dramatic. I would go with a totally mortal name.

_"Dean."_   Chaos nodded.

"Good idea to pick a mortal name since you will be half primordial. Good luck Percy. I hope by the end of this peace will be made." I fell into darkness. 

**Third Person POV**

Camp Olympus, as the two campus that joined together are now known as, were doing their daily drills. Bianca, Zoe, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, and Aiden were training them. That is when the horn went off to signify a new camper. They rushed to find a small boy just inside the camp. The six immortals were confused and slightly alarmed. The boy was curled up. He had black wings with gold in them. One of them was tucked underneath while the other one covered him.He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Bianca went to the boy and knelt down.

"Little one," she cooed at the boy. His wings fluttered. He raised his head, which was covered in dark black hair. His eyes of dark grey opened as he sat up. When he saw the others around him the boy grew frightened. His wings covered himself to block them out. 

"Hey, it's okay. We aren't going to hurt you. We are here to help you." After a moment the boy's wings opened so that he could just peak out from them. "Hello little one. My name is Bianca. What's yours?" They were all surprised as a child's voice rang through there heads.

_"Dean. My name is Dean."_ All looked at him hesitantly. Who was this child? Why did he have wings? Why could he commute telepathically? Who was his parent? Bianca recovered quickly.

"Well Dean, do you know where you are?" He shook his head. "Do you know where you came from?" He thought for a moment before shaking his head again. "Do you know anythings, besides your name?" Again the boy thought, but then shook his head. Annabeth let out a sigh, she didn't  know what to do. Taking the kid in or not. He looked only four but no one knew what enemy  they were facing. What if this child was part of their plan? A grey light appeared then and Tartarus appeared in front of the group.

"You have nothing to fear from this child. He is mine." The six looked from the primordial and back to the boy who was staring at the primordial.

"Why does he have wings? I thought that was Lady Nyx's thing," Annabeth asked. 

"He is special. His lineage made him so. Now he will has no memory of his past. It is a painful one and I erased it for his own good. The child is six. He has no voice and thus I have granted him the ability to talk telepathically. He is to be raised here and trained. He will be a great assest to the coming war." With that Tartarus left. 

_"Who was that,"_ Dean asked all of them. It was jarring to the rest. He was loud.

  "He was your father," Annabeth told Dean. "Also can you please lower your voice. It is loud inside our heads."

"S _orry,"_ he whispered. Tears started to well up in his eyes. _"I didn't mean to hurt you."_  Surprisingly to everyone, Nico picked the boy up. Nico was used to taking care of his new younger sibling Natasha. 

"It is alright Dean. We know you didn't mean to. It is alright." Dean hugged Nico who did so in return.

"Well Death Breath I think you have a new little one to watch over. He seems to have taken a liking to you." To Thalia's surprise and the rests amusement Dean stuck his tongue out to Thalia. Everyone laughed at Dean's antics. Dean yawned and snuggled into Nico. He fell asleep in Nico's arms. 

"I'll take him to my cabin to sleep. I doubt Tartarus will have a problem with that. I think Natasha will like him. I mean she is only a year older." It was agreed and Nico took Dean to his cabin. He laid him down and then went to find Natasha. 

**Percy POV**

I watched my other half disappear. It was weird to see a happier version of me. I wasn't all pain and suffering like last time, but I held the better part of it. This time I had much more calmness about me. I watched as my other half met our old friends.

"Are you ready to start your training Percy?" I turned to Chaos. He had granted me with his blessing. I felt stronger, but at the same time weak. This part of me was the part that still felt that this was all a lie. 

"Don't worry about that right now. Your other half is working on that for you. You will gain trust in this world again. I hope that it isn't just your other half believing. I hope while you are here you also start to again." I doubted it, but nodded. He frowned.

"Let's start off with showing you around." I followed him as he showed me around his realm. It was one that only he and now I resided in. His palace was huge, it held many rooms and he told me they were portals to the other plants in the Universe.

" _Can't you just teleport there?_ " I was confused at this.

"Yes, but it helps when I need people to come see me. The door to here moves on the planets, but when I need someone to come here I tell them where the door is at that moment." I understood that. He finished by showing me my room. It was like I was in space and I loved it. I was trapped in a cell and this room gave me the feeling of freedom.

"The training room is also on this floor. You can use it when ever you want. It will also be a great place to learn your new powers. 

_"What are they?"_ He laughed.

"That is for you to find out Percy. You can do whatever you want to tonight. Tomorrow the real training starts."With that he left and I was left alone. 

**Chaos POV**

I hoped my plan worked. If not we were all doomed.

**Dean POV**

I heard giggling, a girl's giggle. I opened my eyes to meet a pair of black ones. A girl was smiling at me. I jumped back, frightened. I used my wings to cover my body.

"Natasha, that's not nice. You scared him." I heard the boy's voice. Nico. That is what the girl had called him. I opened my wings to Nico holding the girl who had been looking at me.

"Sorry Dean. This is my little sister Natasha. She will not harm you, she just gets excited easily. She is a year older than you are. I hope that you too can become friends, because you will be staying with me and her here in this cabin." 

_"Are there any others?"_ Nico shook his head.

"One other. Her name is Hazel, but she sleeps elsewhere." I nodded. Natasha squirmed out of Nico's arms and came back over to me. I was some what frightened, but I let her come near.

"Can I touch your wings?" I nodded. She carefully reached her hand out and stroked my wings. It felt great. I spread my wings out and she petted more. I heard Nico chuckle. 

"That's enough Natasha." She stopped. It had felt nice.

"Well Dean let's show you around camp and explain a few things." That is what they both did. They showed me around the huge camp, the beach, the Big House, the rest of the cabins. He told me about the gods and that there were two cabins for each god. One for their Greek and Roman aspects. The campers could intermingle if they wanted. It wasn't like they were enemies, he explained, but that the two groups needed their own space. He then told me of the war to come and the important people in it. He told me of the sacrifice that a hero named Percy Jackson took. That one took the longest, as his deeds were the greatest. It seemed that everyone in camp looked up to him. That everyone wanted to be a hero like him, to follow in his shadow. He told me of other heroes, such as a person named Luke, the girl Thalia, Jason, and many others. It was dinner time by the time we finished. My head was swimming by with all the information that Nico had given me. 


	9. Hey Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when I wrote this story on Wattpad I did this instead of trying to writer a chapter on all that had happened, because for this story I really want to keep things how I wrote it I am basically copying and pasting after I fix some grammar mistakes. (Though I still probably missed a few). This was my first fanfic so I want to stay true to it. I hope this isn't too much of a problem. As you seen in my other story 'Broken Loyalty' my writing style has changed. That is also why I am worried of trying to change it. I will be posting the next chapter up along with this as soon as I fix it on Wattpad, which I am about to do right now. Thank you all for reading, kudos, and comments!!!!

**Back to the 500 hundred years.**

**_Basically what happened in those four hundred years that many people will be happy I just skipped. So READ THIS IS IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND NEXT COUPLE PARTS OF STORY!!!_**

**_1) Natasha joins the hunt after Nico and Dean/Percy were in Aether's realm for five years. This is because she was betrayed by someone she fell in love with. When the boys find out when they come back, Dean/ Percy puts him in Tartarus to rot for entirety._ **

**_2) During this time Percy is being trained by Chaos and his other children beside the five that are helping the gods. They are not told by their brothers and sistes that they are training Percy. This is because one they do not know it is Percy and two Chaos had forbidden it._ **

**_3) Percy/ Dean is being trained by the gods and other five primordials._ **

**_4) Chaos is making his plan one that he hopes saves the Universe from Destruction forever._ **

**_  
_ ** **Okay that been taken care of we are 500 hundred years from Destruction's point of view when he is ready to strike. The gods and their team do not know about Destruction just yet. They will soon**


	10. Explanations

Four hundred years later

**Nyx POV**

After all the years Father had finally gotten in contact with me. Tartarus had told me that he had contacted him once telling him to claim the boy Dean as his own and to teach him. He had told Tartarus that to win in the upcoming fight that they would need Dean. Tartarus had tried to question him more, he told me, but Father told him he would tell more when it was time. It was fine for Tartarus, since he had other problems. All of the monsters that were sent to him once they died were disappearing. They simply vanished, he had said. We knew it had to deal with the upcoming war, but we didn't know what. What could be out there strong enough to take all the monsters without my brother knowing? We simply didn't know the answer. It was getting on my nerves, all these secrets. This wasn't also to mention Percy's disappearance. I was getting tired, why couldn't there just be peace? She felt her husband's arms go around her.

"Things will settle down darling," he said reading my mind. I leaned on him.

"What about Percy?" He stiffen and didn't say anything. I knew this was because he wouldn't lie to me and he had no idea. Percy was also someone who we saw as a son. After helping to take care of him for a little over two thousand years, how could we not? It had devastated us when he had been lost. Even after all this time, we still felt a hole in our hearts. I looked up to see our other children, Aether and Hermera looking at us. They had lost Percy, well his other half, and he was like a son to them. Even Tartarus had considered Percy his nephew. I shook my head. I needed not to dwell on it. A black flash appeared, along with several others. I was surprise at what I saw in front of me. All of us primordials, except Gaea since she had been beating by Percy she would never again wake up, were now standing in the same room and none were trying take the other's heads off. In the middle was Father and a person who was cloaked. Whoever it was felt powerful, even more than I, which was saying something since I am the eldest of Father's children.

"Hello," Father said to us. "I have called you all here to gather something and then we shall move on to call all of our allies to Olympus to explain everything." I was happy that we were finally going to know the truth, but I wanted to strangle him for still making us wait.

"First, all of you to make a circle." We all did, forming a circle around him. The cloaked figure stood outside the circle. Father help out a small clear orb, that was the size of a pearl. It was a storage pearl, something that would hold immortal's powers.

"I want you to all share your blessings in the pearl." We were surprised. All of us? No one could handle that amount of power, the five blessings that Percy held had been pushing it, in fact I believed if it wasn't him that anyone else would have disintegrated from all the power. We all looked at another, but did as he said. When it was done pearl pulsed with power, our power. What was he going to do with that? Instead of telling us he pocketed it.

"Now let's move to Olympus. Erebus, please call of the Olympian's and just them." He nodded and I saw shadows leave his to do his bidding. Father and the cloaked person flashed out. We followed to Olympus. When we got there the were already Olympians were knelling to Father.

"Rise Olympian's I have called you here for a special reason." I saw him pull out another pearl. "I wish for you all to put your blessings in here." They looked at another, but did as he said. He pocketed that pearl also. So much power in one pocket in his robe, what was he planning on doing with it all?

"Was that all Lord Chaos," Athena asked confused. Father shook his head.

"No Lady Athena it is not. It is about time I owe all of you some explanations. For me to do that I need everyone here. All of the allies, the campers, the hunters, the amazons, the army, Poseidon, the minor gods and goddesses, everyone you think that should be here."

"We'll go get the Army," Aether said. He and Hermera flashed out. (Okay after every each saying they go get someone they flash out. I am too lazy to write that each time.)

"I'll grab my Hunt and whoever else is nearby," Artemis said.

"I'll get my Father," Triton said.

"I'll grab the Amazon's," Hera said.

"We'll grab the campers," Apollo and Dionysus left.

"I'm going to get my wife," Hades said.

"I'll go get the minor gods and goddess," Hermes said.

"I'll pick up any stragglers," Hephaestus said. The rest of us just had to stand there and wait. I was already impatient and this was not helping in the slightest. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. The cloaked figure and Father were looking at another. It looked like they were having a mental conversation. Who was the person in the cloak?

Person in Cloak POV (Though You Prolly Know Who He Is)

I still didn't understand what Chaos's plan was.

_"What is going on here and what is with all the power you just collected? (P)_

_"I am about to tell everyone everything." (C)_ I rolled my eyes, which only he could see.

_"No duh, but what is with all the steps?" (P)_

_"This power will help you defeat Destruction. (C)_

_"That much power would make someone explode, Hades even one of them together would do the trick." (P)_ He looks down and I put two and two together. He told me this would probably kill me. He meant it. I didn't know how to feel at this. Angry? Sad? Happy?

_"I am sorry. I do not know how to do this any other way. I will explain later the whole thing. When you are together again." (C)_

_"You do know with your blessing on me and their blessing on my other half it will kill us to come together."(P)_

_"I will take his blessings away right before you two reunite." (C)_ I sighed. I thought the past four hundred years was tough with training. It sounded like I wouldn't make the next month.

**Dean POV**

I was flying above the trees looking for flashes of silver. I had gotten everyone else, even Thalia. Now I just needed to get Natasha. After a few more minutes of searching and intuition I found her. I folded my wings so I would make any noise and let myself drop. With my heightened sight I could tell she was in a tree and wasn't looking up. I was very lucky. I had the shadows catch me and slowed my descent. She didn't look up until it was too late and I had grabbed her. She screamed and I laughed. I decided to use that shadows and transport to the camp. When we exited the shadow I let go of Natasha who immediately turned around and slapped me.

"Warn me first you idiot!" I laughed as did her sisters.

"At least he didn't fly with you," Thalia said as she glared at me.

_"I still don't know how a Daughter of Zeus is afraid of heights,"_ I told her. She zapped me for it. It didn't hurt. I had a pretty high tolerance to pain, it was one of the gifts of being the Son of Tartarus. 

_"You know that never hurts."_ She zapped me harder and all I felt was a tingling sensation. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

_"Well I guess I won that game of tag like usual."_ The Hunt like to play tag with me. It made it challenging on them and I always won, even when Artemis played.

"I am glad to be your best friend," Natasha said. "I would hate to have you as an enemy." I laughed. That was when the bright flash of Artemis's arrival came. I turned to her with a smile when I noticed he nervous expression.

_**"What is going on My Lady,"**_ Thalia and I asked at the same time. It was kinda creepy how we did that sometimes. Okay ADHD needs to take a break.

"Chaos has finally shown up and asks for everyone to be at Olympus. He is finally going to talk about the upcoming war." I was surprised and nervous. I had been told by Father that I was a lead role in our victory. Artemis flashed us up to Olympus. Artemis sat in her throne, in fact all of the Olympians were in their throne. Poseidon was surprisingly there in a seat beside his son. All of the primordials were here and they had their own thrones. The Army sat in front of Aether and Hermera. Luke, who I had become good friends with, sat in a small chair near them since he was the commander. Each camp counselor and the Six sat in chairs like Luke's next to their parent's thrones. I had made great friends with them also, even though I was still mad at the Apollo cabin because of Natasha. The rest of the campers sat on the floor in front of their parents. The Amazon's sat in front of Hera, and the minor goddess and goddess, along with the rest of the spirits stood along the outer edge. Their children sat near them. The Hunt went to go sit in front of Artemis, while I went to my chair near Father.

That was when I noticed that two people stood in the middle of the room. One man that was tall in black robes. He had shoulder length hair that was tied up and his eyes had galaxies swimming in them. He didn't look old, but I could feel how ancient and powerful he was. He was much more than Father or any of the primordials here, including Nyx. He must be Lord Chaos. The person next to him was almost as tall. I couldn't tell much about him since he was wearing a cloak. I could tell her was powerful and I felt drawn to him. It was so weird that it sent shivers down my spine. I was the Son of the Pit, how could he send shivers down my spine.

"Now that we are all here let me start by apologizing to all of you." Chaos had everyone's attention. He turned to Poseidon.

"I am sorry to you." He turned to Annabeth.

"I am sorry to you." Then he turned to the rest of the six and said sorry. He turned to Nyx and Erebus and apologized. He turned to Luke, Silena, Zoe, Bianca, Charles, Hermera, and Aether to apologize to them. He finally turned to Father and apologized to him.

"Now that I have apologized the majority of the people my mistake hit the hardest I will tell you what it was. In the beginning there was no universe. It was myself and my twin brother Destruction. We didn't see eye to eye and I had to scatter him. I then created the universe. Billions upon billions of years later he started to reform. I hoped that he would just go away. That was my mistake, not scattering him again when he was weak. Instead I ignored him and by the time I even looked I saw a future that I now could not stop. I saw him talking to Kronos to get his revenge. To use the gods' children against another. I then saw him using my own daughter to also destroy the world. In each these wars I saw something, no, someone special. I saw my great, great grandson Perseus Jackson defeat them and sacrifice himself to do so against my daughter. I saw this and let it happen. I then let him be tortured for around two thousand and five hundred years before I sent my children to get him. By then it he had split himself from all the torture he had to endure." The floor started shake and we all turned to Poseidon.

"YOU KNEW THAT THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND LET MY SON GET HURT ANYWAY?! He was furious.

"Please calm down Poseidon and let me finish. We can talk after this is all settled." The ground stopped shaking and Poseidon sat down, but he still looked furious. Chaos then continued as he did my head started to hurt more and more.  "You know what happened to him until Gaea and he fell again. You see she had the blessing of Destruction to do so. Not, the full blessing because she wouldn't have survived, but just enough to make her stronger at the last second. Percy then was taken by Destruction where he was tortured again. Destruction made it seem that Percy had never left his first cell and that the second time he spent with the majority of you was a lie. He tortured Percy for twenty straight years with no pause. When Destruction finally went away I went to him to get him out, but Percy refused. He did not want to be tricked again. I was surprised to see him sane. No one had ever before lasted that long with my brother and stay sane. I was not able to get him and waited for seven years. Also during this time I convinced Poseidon to step down so he would not destroy the Earth. By the time the seven years had gone by Percy could no longer talk due to the torture he had went through. He was still sane though, and I introduced myself. I told him how he was being tricked, but he still did not believe me. I waited five more years and by that time he couldn't eve lift his head. It was being held up for him by a metal band."

By this time all that had known Percy were in tears, including my Father who I had never seen cry. Also by this time my head was absolutely killing me and it was getting hard not to sit still.

"I finally convinced him that he needed to come with me and that you guys were in trouble and he needed to save his family. Even though he still didn't believe that this was reality he came with me. He couldn't take the chance of you all dying. He had to save his loved ones."

"WHY?! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE HIM?!" Annabeth screamed as tears ran down her face. Aiden moved away from his father and went to her. She cried into his arms.

"Where is my son now," Poseidon asked.

"You son rested for a hundred years and then I started to train him to save us all." I now couldn't concentrate, my head hurt too much. I clutched it. Breathing was all I could do.

**Third Person POV**

Everyone was alarmed at the Dean, enough to draw attention away from Chaos and to him. Dean was holding his head and groaning.

"Dean are you alright?" Tartarus asked. Dean didn't answer, instead his moans grew worse. This frightened the people who knew him. They knew how much of a pain tolerance he had. If he wasn't able to function, then pain he was going through was enough to kill most people, probably even some gods. Chaos and the cloaked figure walked up to him

"You poor child, I will stop your pain." He put his hand on Dean and the others watched in amazement and horror as the boy's wings melted off him and his hair grew a tad lighter in color. Chaos turned to the cloaked figure. "It is time." Chaos moved out of the way so that the man could kneel in front of Dean. He put his hands on Dean and the boy immediately went still. His head quickly snapped up to stare at the man in the cloak. Many people gasped, his eyes were now sea green and he looked like Percy.

_"Is it final time,"_ Dean asked. The figure nodded and Dean took his hood off. The two looked like identical twins and clones of Percy, the only differences between the two was the power the one in the cloak held and his eyes were specked with different colors.

"What is going on," Nyx whispered. She was in shock at what she was seeing, clones of the boy she considered her son and one of them felt more powerful than she. Both boys turned their heads to her and then turned back. They stood and reached out to another. A black light enveloped the two and when it was gone only one boy stood. He was dressed in the black uniform that Dean had been wearing, but had the eyes of the cloaked boy. He turned to everyone.

_"It is nice to see you all again. I have missed you."_ Poseidon came to his son. He couldn't believe the same thing had happened again to him.

"Percy?" The boy smiled.

_"The one and only."_ Poseidon froze not knowing what to do. To hug his son joyously or hit either Chaos or him. They had put him through Hades again. He settled for yelling.

"Why were you split again!?" Percy flinched and looked at Chaos.

"I did that, without doing so Percy would not have been ready to stop Destruction. He needed to stabilize himself and he needed to train. We didn't have time to waste so I split him and sent one half over to be Tartarus's son and kept the other to train with me and the other primordials since I knew the one sent here would get trained by you all." (Wow so confusing. Basically he wanted Dean to stabilize and be trained by the ones on Earth and the five primordials that originally blessed him, while the other half trained with the other primordials and Chaos.)

"What is his part in the war," Nyx asked. Chaos sighed.

"To get rid of Destruction, while making his final sacrifice. Percy will kill Destruction, but causing himself to disappear from the Universe forever."


	11. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This have semi-calmed down, at least enough for me to post again. I plan on finishing this story before the month is out, of course plans don't always work out. Anyway I know this one is short so I plan on posting the next one tonight.

Third Person POV 

The room exploded with voices. So many that there were no coherent sentences. Chaos was utterly annoyed at the commotion and Percy hated it. After being tortured he wasn't a fan of loud noises like this. It reminded him of his time in his cells, of the booming voices of his captors and torturers. Chaos felt the pain that Percy was experiencing and waved his hand. All voices were taken away and everyone immediately stopped.

"If you haven't noticed you are making the person you are yelling about very uncomfortable," Chaos told the room. They all looked at Percy who was staring at the ground. Poseidon, who was still near him enveloped his son in his arms. He couldn't think about what was to come. That's when a malicious laugh filled the room. A ghostly figure appeared to the group. The man looked identical to Chaos, the exceptions were that he was in white compared to Chaos's black and his eyes were pure white with nothing in them.

"Hello everyone," the wavering form said, "" I am Destruction."

"How long have you been here Destruction," Chaos spat. Destruction tsked Chaos.

"Now is that anyway to treat your twin? Chaos was angered at this, the whole room could feel the pressure of his power, so much that the primordials had to shield many, including the minor gods and goddess's from the power he was emanating so they wouldn't be scattered.  

"You abandoned the right to call me that when you betrayed me," Chaos hissed at Destruction. It was Destruction's turn to grow angry. Now everyone had to be shielded by ALL of the primordial, they even had trouble to shielding the others and themselves from such force the two emanated. The only person not impacted by the two was Percy. He stood calmly by Chaos showing no hint of fear or struggle from the weight of the brother's powers.

"ME BETRAY YOU," Destruction yelled, "NO YOU BETRAYED ME! MAKING THE UNIVERSE THAT I DID NOT WANT!"

"IT WAS NEVER UP TO YOU! IT WASN'T EVEN UP TO ME THE UNIVERSE WAS WILLED INTO EXISTENCE USING ME AS A CATALYST! YOU BETRAYED ME!" The two glared at another and looked like they were going to fight when Percy stepped in between them. Both powers lessened, and the primordials were thankful since they didn't know how much longer they could have shielded everyone there.

"Ah, I see you are whole again my doll. That is what called me here. Your soul being put back together."

"He isn't a doll," Chaos yelled, but Percy put up his hand. He knew that there couldn't be a fight now, more than that he did not wish the fight to be now.

_Hello Destruction."_ Destruction smiled.

"I see that my fun had a lasting impact on you." Chaos went to shout at Destruction again, but Percy shook his head.

_"I guess it did."_ No one in the room could understand how Percy was so calm. He was facing one of his torturers, in fact the worst one. _"Now I am guessing since you have been here since my soul became whole that you realize that we are going to fight you."_

"Yes, my doll I heard. I heard that you will be the one to face me in the end. Percy nodded.

_That is correct. I will be the one to kill you."_

"Good luck with that my doll, but either way it seems that you have pulled the short end of the stick. Fight me and lose you become my doll again for eternal torture. Win and you will be gone from the universe. In this I have an offer to you and only you, join me and you and I will be the only ones left when I am done. I will not torture you if you help me take over the universe."

_"As much fun as that sounds I will have to deny you. I will not watch my family perish at your hands."_ Destruction shrugged. There was nothing lost to him.

"That is fine. You will be joining me soon enough in another way. As for the rest of you I will be here in one week. That is all you have to decided, either you surrender and I make it a quick and painless death, which is a generous offer, or kill you all in battle and when I have won any left will join my doll. That is the decision that you have to make. One week until the end. I will have my forces ready to battle." With that Destruction's wavering form disappeared. Percy turned to the room, thankfully the room stayed silent. All were too shocked over what had just transpired. Even Chaos couldn't understand the conversation that had just happened between Percy and Destruction.

" _Well everyone we have exactly one week. One week to prepare and one week until I leave for the last time. What shall we do?"_ Percy spoke this in a disinterested tone, not matching what he had just said.

"How can you be okay with this?" Nico stepped forward. "How can you be okay with disappearing?"

" _For the better part of my life I have been tortured Neeks, all I wanted to do was to die. Now this time I can leave saving all you and have my final peace. Is it that selfish to ask for peace?"_ Nico shook his head. No one in the room that he was selfish, the polar opposite to be truthful. Everyone thought that he was being selfless to save them.

"That isn't selfish Percy," Thalia said walking over to her cousin. She finally had him back for a little while and she was going to make use of all the time that she could as she hugged them. One by one the friends he fought and bled with came up and greeted him. Each expressing their merriment in seeing him again and their gratitude of all that he had and will do for them. Then came the gods who did the same thing. From handshakes, hugs, and a kiss(guess who), they all showed their gratitude. The Army came next to see their brother and their savior. Finally, Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, Aether, and Hermera came up to Percy and hugged. They had missed the boy they consider as family. Once they are done Chaos steps forward.

"You heard all three of us. You have a week to prepare for battle and for Percy's death." He turned to Percy.

"I am so sorry child, but I know no other way."

_"As I said, I have embraced my fate there is nothing for you to apologize about."_

"Then I will leave you until the battle. Have a great week Percy." With that Chaos left back to his home.

"I want Percy for a little bit by ourselves," Poseidon announced. "He is my son and I want him for a couple hours just the two of us." Percy was getting dibbed on. This was going to be a long week for him as more people and groups called out for time with him. After a couple moment's Athena took control and wrote a time table for Percy so that he had time with everyone before the week was out.  

**There are people/groups I want to hit being with Percy. Beyond that I am not go throughout the whole week**


	12. Catching Up (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split up because it originally was. I hope to put up the next chapter tomorrow or Wednesday.

Percy POV

Dad called me out first. He said had claim to me since he is my father. I didn't mind this. What I did mind was the commotion that started after until Athena got it under control. This week was going to be a long one. I just stood there as Athena made a time table once she was done she handed it to me.

"Follow this exactly and it gives everyone time to prepare, sleep, eat, and be with you. Any messing with it and someone won't get to be with you for long or at all. Do you understand Percy?" I nodded.

_"I understand Lady Athena. I will follow this to a T."_ I gave her my trouble maker smile. She rolled her eyes. Dad grabbed me by the arm and we flashed to his palace. It was dim and dull. Nothing like the palace I once remembered.

_"What happened dad?"_ He looked at me sadly.

"I just couldn't get over that fact that you were gone. I always blamed myself for the fate you have been dealt."

_"It isn't your fault dad. None of it is, the Fates had this planned and with or with your will it would have happened anyway. Things just work out that way."_

"I wish I could have done more for you." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

_"You loved my Mother there is nothing I could ask more for. Now since we only have so much time with another how about we do something?"_

"Let's go do something fun." Dad snapped his fingers and we were in the sun, but still in the water. I looked down to see myself in a pair of sea green swim trunks and myself sitting on a surf board. I looked over to see dad in a dark pair of blue swim trunks also sitting on a surf board.

"I figured that we could do something that we both could enjoy besides fighting." I smiled at him. I had never been surfing before and he was right I would enjoy to do something other than fighting since I had either been doing that or being tortured for the majority of my life.

_"Thank you Dad. I will enjoy this."_ With that he smiled and waves started. We spent the majority of the hours we had together at the beach he had taken us to. It was a wonderful time, one of my best memories. The only thing that would had made it better was Mom being there, but she had been dead for a long time. With Apollo making the sun disappear and Artemis driving her carriage so that the moon came out it was time for Dad and I to part. He clearly didn't wasn't to do so as we hugged.

"I will miss you so much." I could hear the shakiness in his voice.

_"I will miss you. Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun. It was different, but a good different."_ With that Poseidon flashed us both away. He must have went home, for I was now in my old cabin and dressed in my old clothes. I decided to take a shower and go to bed. I was tired and with the time table that Athena had made up I knew that it was going to be a long week.

When I got up the next morning it was early. I still had another hour and a half until breakfast. I decided to go train. I was walking to the arena when I noticed the obstacle course I had made up was still there. It had been tweaked and added to however. It looked even harder than when I first set it up, of course I had been pressed for time then. At the time I hadn't been able to make it like I had actually wanted it. I decided to take a whack at the improved course. As I went through it I was happy at the changes they made. I recognized some that came from the Army as well as some made by the camp. I easily made it through and was still able to get some training and take a shower before I had to be at breakfast. I went to the pavilion and was shocked. It was now huge! I must be because the Army, Camp Jupiter, and Camp Half Blood were all together at times. As I got closer I noticed many stares. I saw some old faces, but mostly new. It kind of bothered me. I looked around where to sit and noticed that the campers were all intermingled now. There was no specific table for each god or goddess. I hesitated.

"Hey Perc over here!" I turned to see Jason was the one who called out. At the table was many of my friends. I smiled and sat down.

"Hey Kelp Head," Thalia teased.

_"Sup Pinecone Face?"_

"It's good to see you Prissy," Clarisse said smiling. Chris was at her side.

_"Good to see you guys too,"_ I said addressing the whole table. I looked at each of them. Jason, Piper, Thalia, Annabeth, Aiden, Chris, Clarisse, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Leo, and Calypso.

"Are you going to eat," Piper asked? I nodded and made some blue waffles appear with blue syrup and blue milk. They looked at me in surprise. It was a perk of being blessed by Chaos. I got the power of creation.

"Hey Percy," came a male voice from behind me. I turned to see Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Silena and Charles. There was no more room at our table, but I created extra bench to sit.

_"Hey guys want to sit and eat?"_ They nodded and sat. I started to eat, but the campers looked at me.

_"Do I have something on my face?"_

"You didn't sacrifice any food." Aiden said.

"Dude, he spent most of his time being tortured and when he wasn't being tortured he was either with primordials or with Chaos who do not want sacrifice. So no duh he didn't do so," Luke retorted to Aiden. Aiden grew red and started to eat. Annabeth laughed. I was happy to see and be with all of them.

"So what is your time table like," Zoe asked.

_"Today is the primordials, but just Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, Aether, and Hermera since the others weren't close to me. They just trained me without knowing my identity, thus not really having want to hang out with me. Tomorrow it is split between the Olympians, The next day is the army/campers/hunters, after that day I can spend the next day with the people I want more time with. I hope to have a game of Capture the Flag between the groups. The final day will be preparations for Destruction and his army."_

"Sounds like you have a busy schedule Percy," Annabeth said. I nodded. I was planning on making time to spend with her and since I didn't want there to be any discomfort I would extend my invitation to Aiden. They were together now, but I felt like there needed to be closure between Annabeth and myself. The rest would just fall into place. I noticed that it was almost time to go and I finished my food.

_"Well I will see you probably all tomorrow here. I got to go now."_

"Try and behave," Luke said and I gave him a sly grin. I then flashed myself to Nyx and Erebus's Palace. I spent part of the day with them. We did nothing but talk, which was also different to me. It was nice to see them again though, even when my soul had been split before I had felt a connection to them, though I hadn't recognized it until I was whole again. They were like another set of parents. As we parted they decided to give me a gift, a token of sorts since I no longer had nor could have their blessings. Instead I got a necklace with two charms on it. One was a star and one was a blackbird. Yes, I know that many people think that a necklace is too girly, but I appreciated the thought. It was something that I would carry with me. I thanked them and I went to the Pit next to meet with Tartarus. Like Nyx and Erebus I had a connection with him that I hadn't noticed until later, he was like an uncle to me. He was also like a father to me since I was under the guise of being his son for so long. Unfortunately we couldn't spend much time with another since the monsters disappearing was taking up his time. I offered to help, but he told me I had enough on my plate. He sent me to Aether and Hermera with a good luck and a black sword charm to go onto my necklace. I then spent the rest of the day with two other parent figures in my life. Aether thought it would be best to have some fun so he decided that we should go to different planets and spend time at their entertainment places. We even ended up back on Earth at an amusement park. I was exhausted by the time the day was done. Before sending me to bed they each gave me a charm. Aether's was the sun, while Hermera's was a pair of white wings (sorry I had no better ideas after searching the internet for thirty minutes). When I finally laid down I was immediately asleep.

The next morning when I awoke I was surprised to find out I barely had time just to get ready for breakfast. I must have been tired after playing with Aether and Hermera. I ran to breakfast. I decided to sit with the same group as yesterday since I didn't put the table back to it's regular size. I didn't eat because I was instructed not to.

"So I heard that you had a great time with Aether and Hermera," Luke said. I nodded.

_"We went and had fun the whole time."_

"What did you do with the other three," Leo asked.

_"I just spent my time talking with Nyx and Erebus. Unfortunately Tartarus didn't really have time to spend with me since the trouble with the monsters being taken by Destruction."_

"What's around your neck," Silena asked catching sight of the metal.

" _A charm necklace."_ I pulled it out to show them. _"Each charm represents the five primordials._

"That is neat," Piper said. I nodded.

"So the gods today," Frank said. I nodded.

_"Wish me luck."_ I laughed.

"The gods have gotten a lot better since you left Percy. They are better tempered," Hazel said. I nodded. I would have to see it to believe it. As Dean, I never was with the gods, except for Artemis. I had never met nor heard anything about them in that form. Once they finished breakfast I decided to get the ball rolling and flashed to the throne room. When I had woken up I there had been a note near my bed saying to meet Zeus there. When I got there I was surprised to see him in a pair of jeans and a white turtle neck. He looked to be in his early twenties matching with my age. He looked like a male model, wait did I just say that about my uncle? I had to be crazy.

"Ah Percy it is good to see you. I thought you would be more comfortable with me in this form." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

_"Thank you Uncle. You are right it is more comfortable to see you in this form."_

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable to talk." He flashed us off of Olympus to a really nice restaurant. "Order whatever you want Percy I figured we could eat and talk." I looked at the menu and decided that I wanted some pancakes, steak, fried potatoes, and biscuits. I was a hungry boy. I told Zeus and he ordered for me as he ordered two omelets and some bacon for himself with milk for me and orange juice for himself. Once he ordered he started to talk.

"I know that you and I have not always gotten along and I also know that it was my fault for this. I have always been an arrogant person. Someone who wanted power and did not want to share. This has caused me to be blind to many things with my narrow mindedness. For that I am sorry. I have already apologized to many that I have caused pain and suffering because of my arrogance. Today I want to apologize to you. If I wouldn't have been such a prick, you would have had a better life. Poseidon would have been able to stay with you when you were young and neither you nor Sally would have had to been tormented by the pig of a step-father you grew up with." I was shocked to say the least. The king of the gods apologizing to me. I would have never believed someone, not even Chaos, if they would have told me that this would ever happen. Thankfully to aid in my muddled mind the waitress came over with our food. After she left I talked.

_"I accept your apology Uncle and am glad that you have come to see your errors. This knowledge that you are a better god will help me with my passing. I bet you will a better and wise ruler to come."_ He smiled at me as I started to eat.

"I am glad to hear you say that, but I have decided that I will not stay ruler. Once your battle with Destruction is over I have decided that I will step down and let all of the gods and goddesses vote who they want to be ruler. Even the minor ones." I stared at him in disbelief. This was something that had never been heard of, there had never been a vote before for leadership it had always been taken. I smiled at him.

_"You have grown wiser Uncle. This will be the first ever time that leadership has been put to a vote."_ He nodded.

"There is one more thing. The last demigod I had was Jason. He has been and will always be the last of my demigods in both Roman and Greek form. I have pledged myself on Chaos to remain forever faithful to Hera."

_"I bet she was excited for that."_ He nodded.

"Yes, once you sacrificed yourself the first time I realized how unfair I was being to my wife. By the second time you sacrificed yourself I pledged myself to her. She has been cheerful and happy ever since." By this time we both had finished our breakfasts. Zeus paid the bill and it was time to go see my other uncle.

"Before you leave I have noticed that the primordials have started a charm necklace. I also would like to place my token on it." With that a lightning bolt appeared on my necklace. I thanked him and headed to the Underworld. Both Hades and Persephone were both there.

"Welcome nephew. It is great to see you again," Hades said as he gave me a hugged. I hugged back.

_"It is nice to see you also Uncle Hades, you too Aunt Persephone."_ She also came to hug me.

"As well you Percy."

_"How have you guys been?"_

"Rather well. Unlike Tartarus the Underworld has been running smoothly. As you know Nico had been helping me out a lot." I nodded. When I was Dean, after Nico and I had come back from the Army, Hades had asked for his help so from then on I spent much of my time with the Hunt and Natasha. It had taken a while for the Hunt to get used to me, but after all the years and the time I saved many of them, they got used to me.

"You know I never got a chance to thank you for giving me a throne on Olympus," Hades said. I smiled.

" _There is no need to thank me for something that should have been yours to begin with."_ He shook his head.

"You're wrong, not only did you get Hestia and myself on the council but you changed many gods and goddesses for the better. That includes my once narrow minded brother. There is indeed a need to say thank you." I still didn't think he was right. "Instead of hang with us I decided to give you a gift, a nice surprise."

_"You do not have to."_ He shook his head.

"You truly are generous nephew. Now before I give you the gift there has been a rumor going around that you have a charm necklace going around. Persephone and I would like to add to that if you do not mind."

" _I do not mind."_ With that a skull and a rose appeared on the necklace. _"Thank you both for everything."_ The both nodded and smiled. With a wave of his hand I was no longer in his palace. I was on a beach one that I recognized. It was the Montauk Beach that mom and I used to vacation at. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes thinking about her.

"Percy," a feminine voice said. I froze as I recognized the voice. "Percy?" I slowly turned around as the female said my name again. When I did I was looking at my Mom who had tears running down her face. I was still froze as she hugged me, only then did I unfreeze as I hugged her in a bear hug. I could feel the tears soaking my shirt as well as the ones running down my face. Once we could finally pull away she had a smile on her face.

"I am so happy to see you again Percy."

_"Me too Mom."_ She frowned as my voice resided in her head.

"What is wrong Percy?" So I told her. I told her what had happened in Tartarus, I told her my time being spilt, I told her how I came back together, I told her of my time with Destruction, of my rescue, of my second split, and finally ending with my final battle with Destruction. By the time I was done she was crying again, but this time for me.

" _Please don't cry Mom. I am fine. Just a little broken. Nothing too serious."_ She shook her head as she hugged me again.

"No Percy it isn't alright. The Fates have given you a hard life."

_"I wouldn't been able to make it through it without you Mom. There was never a day that I didn't think about you."_ That made her cry harder. I hugged her again. That's when Hades popped in.

"I am sorry to break you two up, but it is time to move on Percy." I nodded. He had already given me the best gift, he even went against the laws and did this for me. I turned to Mom.

_"I love you and I hope that you find peace in your next life."_

"I love you too Percy. You are the best son that a mother could ever ask for." I hugged her one last time and turned to Hades.

_"Thank you."_

"Nothing you didn't deserve." With that he flashed us out and I was now in a cottage with a fire.

"Ah Percy it is nice to see you." I turned to see Hestia. I smiled.

_"Lady Hestia."_ She glared at me and shook her head.

"You know there is no need to call me that, Hestia will do or Aunt Hestia." I smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

_"So Aunt Hestia what do you have planned for our time together?"_

"I thought I would let you decided Percy." That is how we ended up baking for our time together. Being with Mom made me want her cookies and Hestia was more than willing to bake with me. When time ran out for us to be together she let me take what we had made with me.

"Thank you Percy for always being respectful to me and others. You have a golden heart one that is warm and always carries Hope."

_"Thank you Aunt Hestia for everything. Many people do not realize how truly strong of a person you are. I am sorry for their mistake."_ A tear fell from her left eye. We hugged for a moment and then pulled away.

"One more thing before you go. I have to add my charm." A fire charm was added to my necklace and with that I was surrounded by warm and comforting flames. When they were gone I was standing in a library, there was no guess to who I was visiting next. There was a noise and I turned to find Athena looking at me with an amused look on her face.

"Hello Percy."

_"Hello Athena. How have you been?"_

"Very well. I have been helping with the battle plans for going against Destruction's army." Just like her to do that. "Percy I would like to thank you for everything you did for my daughter. I know at first I did not approve of your relationship, but I will admit that even if she has Aiden now, you were the best boyfriend she could ever ask for. You were always loyal to her and always put her before yourself. Thank you for treating my daughter so well."

_"You do not have to thank me for that Athena. I loved Annabeth and a part of me always will. Before I go I will make sure we have some closure."_

"That is very smart of you Percy. Now I have something to ask you. Would you mind sharing your life story with me so I can write it for the generations to come? We have stories to tell them, but I would like to hear them come from you." I nodded and for the second time that day I retold my story, this time it was a little more in depth than the previous time I had told Mom. Thankfully Athena was a fast writer so it didn't take over our allotted time.

"You have had a very interesting and very troubled life Perseus Jackson. I hope after this final battle that you are granted peace." I smiled at her. I hoped so as well.

_"Thank you for taking the time to write down my story. It was an honor to tell it."_

"I think it is time to give you another charm and send you on your way." A book charm was added and then in a fury of papers I was teleported to a field of wheat. I knew who was next. I turned to find Demeter.

_"Hello Lady Demeter."_

"Hello Percy. Demeter will do just fine."

_"Well Demeter I hope you have been fine."_

"Very much so. I have you to thank. You have helped my children be respected, something that I had always wanted."

_"It is nothing to thank, for it was something that always should have been."_ She shook her head.

"Well Percy I would like to offer you two things. The first a charm to go along with your necklace," a bundle of wheat appeared on the necklace," and next a plant of your choosing. It shall be your symbol."

_"Why do I need a symbol?"_ I was confused.

"It is just something that I would like to honor you with."

_"Thank you Demeter."_

"In your words, there is no need to thank me." She smiled and I smiled back.

_"So how do we do this?"_ She gave me a seed.

"This seed is a blank, or just a shell. There is no life in it. All you have to do is concentrate on it and send some of your aura into it. The rest will happen naturally." I nodded and did as she said. I closed my eyes and thought of my entire life in a brief moment and poured all my emotions and self into the seed.

"Wow." I heard Demeter say. I opened my eyes to see the most different kind of flower I had ever saw. Usually a flower had few colors to it and even if it did there wasn't much variance. Usually a different shade or just dots of other colors. This flower did not follow that pattern, there were many different colors in this flower. It was shaped like a rose, but the petals were more pointed than round, the flower's main color was blue, but then it had spirals of white and dots of black. The stem was a dark red with thorns and had dark purple leaves. (Okay I got to admit I am just putting colors together. Sue me.)

"It is beautiful Percy. May I see it to tell you what its attributes are?" I nodded and handed the flower to her. Her face turned into a thoughtful look for a moment and then she nodded.

"This flower blooms all year around. It will only grow in what mortals consider sacred places. Cemeteries, temples, churches, those types of places. It will be a flower that is highly respected throughout the world."

_"It is the strangest flower I have ever seen."_

"It is a unique flower, like you are a unique being." That kinda made sense.

"Well Percy there is nothing more to do here, it is time to be on your way." With that wheat spun around me until I found myself in the sky. Not like on Olympus in the sky, just in the sky with clouds and the sun around me. I freaked out for a moment as I fell until I let my wings appear and catch me. I was now happier than now to have wings that I could control. I heard an engine rev up and I turned to see a red Porsche. Apollo stepped out with a bright smile. He shut the door and the car started to move by itself.

"Hello Perce."  Before I could say anything I heard a zipping wind stop behind me. I drew my sword on reflex and faced what was behind me. I found a smiling Hermes. I sheathed my sword, oh great these two together could be sometimes like the Stoll brothers.

_"Hermes, Apollo it is nice to see both of you. I hope you've both been well."_

"Just busy like usual," Hermes retorted. "Seems like my job is never done."

"Same here," Apollo said, "but none of that right now. We decided to join up on our times to have a little fun."

_"What did you have in mind?"_ Our surrounding changed and along with it came a lot of noise.

"Welcome to Germany Percy," Apollo announced. I looked around to find us in the pits of a race track. There were fast cars and many people running around.

" _What is going on?"_ Both of them smiled reminding me of the Stoll brothers, though since one of them was their father that made some what of sense.

"We are at the Nürburging race track, one of the best places to race is a track that has sharp turns, a long straight away and many more surprises. It can take eight minutes to go around depending on how fast you are driving. The shortest time has been six minutes and forty eight seconds, in a car that has wheels. We want to see if we can beat the record," Hermes said. This sounded kind of dangerous, I was so ready to do this.

_"So how are we doing this? Are we picking certain cars? Are there powers involved or not? What are the rules?"_

"Someone is excited to do this," Apollo chuckled. Hades yes I was. It wasn't every day I got to have fun like this.

"To answer your questions Percy," Hermes said, "we pick whatever car we want but old school. None of them flying cars. We want to have some fun without flying for once. We will start at the beginning of the track and there will only be us three. So it is not only a race to see who gets best time, but it also a race between us. There is no foul play, so no powers. This is just good ol racing. So pick your car and let's get to it." He snapped his fingers and we were now at the starting line. There was no one else around but us and one other on a stand. I looked up to see Luke.

_"What are you doing here Luke?"_ He laughed and was holding a white flag.

"I get to be the judge today." I nodded. Suddenly a bright red Porsche 918 Spyder was next to me with Apollo inside. I look over to find a bright yellow Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR next to me. They both picked good cars. I smiled. Unknown to them I had played retro racing games when I was in the Army, I think it was called Gran Trismo. Luke had liked to play this game. Seeing him here gave me the idea. I closed my eyes and pictured a car that at the time had just been vision, someone's dream. When I opened them a sleek black car was in front of me. I heard a whistle from Luke.

"Isn't that cheating Percy," he asked, "I mean the Red Bull car is a fan car. It was also never really a real car. By the time mortals had the ability to make it they were making cars that flew instead."

_"They just said that it had to old school in driving, that it couldn't fly. They never said that it had to be a real car."_ He shrugged. 

"Just remember that in the game it cornered sharply, speed up quickly, and stuck to the ground. I know that being blessed by Chaos gives you superior abilities, but just be careful." I nodded and got in. That was when something popped up beside me with a loud rumble from an engine. 

"Don't forget me Punk." Ares was sitting on his motorcycle. "Yer never going to beat me." He revved his engine again.

_"Glad you could make it Ares."_ Before anything else could be said Luke waved the flag. It was a little weird being in a car, seeing how I hadn't driven in thousands of years. There had been no need between the training and torturing. I saw Luke wave the flag and we sped off. My car lurched forward as the slightest touch to the accelerator made the car go fast. In no time I was going over a hundred miles per hour. There were a few close calls with going out of control at first, since I wasn't used to it, but after a fourth of the track was down I was making her purr. With all the trouble I had had the three gods were in front of me, but not for long as I stood on it and made the turns quickly. By the halfway mark I was caught up with them. I could see scrape marks on Apollo's and Hermes cars as they kept Ares at bay.  If I remembered correctly someone had said that "rubbings racing". It seems like Apollo and Hermes took that to heart as both of their cars were no longer flawless. I had no intention in getting in their little wrestling match with their cars. I preferred mine to look nice. I quickly passed them in a corner that they were trying to block each other, not even noticing me until it was too late. It was quite shocking to them as I saw their faces in the review mirrors. It looked like their wrestling match was done as they tried to catch up with me. It was useless, however. I left them in the dust as was soon on the long straight away. If I remembered correctly from playing Gran Trismo there was some nasty turns at the end of the straight away and then there was the tail. I slowed down as I neared the end of the strait and then finished the track. I saw Luke waving the flag as I raced past the line. I stopped the car and got out before I made it disappear to made it over to Luke.

"That was an awesome race Percy! I never thought I would actually get to see that car race!"

_"It took me a little bit to get used to it."_

"That was still awesome! You beat the other two and your time was six minutes and twenty eight seconds! You beat the time!" That was when we heard two more engines coming our way. We looked to see Apollo and Hermes neck and neck and that is how they crossed the finish line, Ares coming a little behind and furious.

_"What was their times?"_

"Six minutes and forty seven seconds. They barely beat the time that was set." I smiled at this as the two gods got out of their cars making them disappear also.

"Yer a cheat," Ares grunted. His face was red, but he didn't yell.

"That was cheating Percy," Hermes grumpily agreed.

"Yeah, there has never been a car made like that," Apollo exclaimed. I raised my hands.

_"Hey you guys said it had to have wheels. Not flying. That is exactly what I did. I just happened to play a video game with Luke and knew about a fast car. It was never against the rules to take a car out of a video game."_ They both still grumbled.

_"Hey why don't we take this off planet and go race other places?"_ This seemed to perk them up. So that's what we did. Luke had things to do so he couldn't come, but I took the three gods around different planets in the Universe to race. By the end of our time together the three had totally forgotten the race on Earth. I teleported us back to Olympus when we were done.

"That was amazing Percy!" Apollo was jumping up and down like a little kid.

"I haven't had that much fun in a while," Hermes said. "Thank you Percy."

 "Yer not bad Punk." I smiled at the three gods.

_"Thank you ."_ They  suddenly turned serious. Apollo came up to me.

"Percy I want to thank you for all that you have done for us. You helped save us many times over. You protected and saved my sister. I am sorry there isn't more that I can do for you."

_"There is no need to thank me. I just do what is right."_ Apollo gave me a smiled and then touched his pointer finger to where my necklace was. A treble cleft appeared on the necklace. He flashed out leaving Hermes and myself. He walked over to me.

"Thank you Percy you helped my child when he was in pain and suffering. Instead of letting him die as a villain you let him die as a hero. There is no way I can ever repay you back for that."

_"Luke was always a hero, he just needed push to see that. A push doesn't deserve thanks. It is hardly anything after all."_ He shook his head and pointed at my necklace, his signature shoes appeared on it.

"Everything deserves a thank you Percy." With that he flashed out and it was finally Ares and I.

"We have a moment left wanna finally have that rematch?" I smirked, I knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back. In our last fifteen minutes we fought. I all reality I could have had him on the ground in seconds, but I wanted to last so I made it a fair fight by restricting myself. In the end I still beat him. Ares ended up on his ass, panting.

"Looks like I still loss." I was very surprised to hear this, Ares not getting throwing a temper tantrum because he was beat. It seemed that Hazel was right, the gods had changed. I smiled and helped him up.

_"It was a good fight."_ He laughed. 

"I be you coulda had me on my ass sooner if ya woulda been goin full out." I smiked.

_"Maybe."_ With that he snapped his fingers and a battle ax charm appeared. 

"Good luck Punk." Wit that he was gone and I wondered who would pop in next. Two slender arms appeared on my shoulders and snaked down my chest. The only thing that didn't make me turn to kill was that I knew the arms were from a woman.

"Hello Percy," a musical voice said. I turned, but she somehow kept her arms on me.

_"Hello Aphrodite. It is nice to see you again."_ She giggled and stood on her tip toes to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"It is nice to see you also."

_"So what do you want to do today?"_

"I thought about giving you a makeover today. We can go and shop and then get your hair done." I was worried. She tended to go overboard.

"You mean we are going to take him out," a new feminine voice appeared. I turned my head to see Hera. She was smiling at me.

"Hello Percy." I smiled back, a little worried. I wasn't on the greatest terms with her last we met.

_"Hello Hera. How are you?"_

"I am doing well Percy." Aphrodite giggled.

"I should say she is doing well. Her and her little one." I was confused.

"Aphrodite please, I want to do this on my terms." Surprisingly Aphrodite nodded and moved away from me as Hera came over. She gave me a hug, which I returned. I guess she was fine with me now. She made it so her mouth was at my ear.

"I decided to come with you because I know how Aphrodite could get." I instantly felt grateful.

" _Thank you,"_ I thought so only she could hear. She smiled at me.

"Come on you two. Even if we combined our times I still want to get the ball a rolling. Let's go with new hair and then we can get clothes to match." I had no idea what was wrong with my black outfit. It was comfortable, held weapons, and allowed me to easily fight. Oh well, I would do this to make her happy. There was no harm in it. We were flashed in a corner. Aphrodite and Hera made themselves look younger to match my age. Aphrodite was wearing for whatever passed as stylish these days and Hera was in a simple white dress with white sandals. Aphrodite dragged me out of the corner and I found out that we were in a mall full of people running around. I was so shocked at the way everything now looked that I paused for a second and stared.

"Much has changed, hasn't Percy," Hera said in a low voice. I nodded.

"Come on," Aphrodite said with a hard tug. I allowed her to pull me along until we got into a shop. I could smell all the products as we entered. **(Okay I used google translator so don't get too upset if it is wrong)**

"Bonjour.Que puis-je faire pour vous? (Hello. What can I do for you?)," a girl said with a warm smile. When she saw Aphrodite her smile grew even bigger.

"Ravi de te voir Maman. (Nice to see you again Mom.)" Aphrodite smiled.

"Percy this is my daughter Sonya. She owns this beauty salon." I nodded to the girl.

"Oh right," Aphrodite said she leaned close to Sonya to whisper to her, but I could still hear what she said.

"Percy has a thing where he can't communicate out loud, he can however talk to you in your mind." _"Hello Sonya,"_ I said with that explained. Sonya tensed a little, but smiled at me.

"Hello Percy." She switched to English. Her eyes lit up as it seemed like she realized something.

"Mom isn't Percy the name of the Hero of camp. Percy Jackson?"

_"I don't know about hero, but I am Percy Jackson."_ Her eyes grew wide at hearing this and her mouth opened and closed. I chuckled so that they could hear it.

"Well Sonya we don't have a lot of time, but I would like you to do his hair." Sonya's attention immediately went to her mother.

"What kind of looking am I giving him?"

"Something dressy." Sonya looked at me and then went back to the salon, which was filled with people working and getting their hair, nails, and whatever else done.

"Trishe," Sonya called out. Another girl came over to Sonya.

"Oui Madame (Yes Ma'am)?"

"Je veus que vous annulez mon prochain rendez-vous pour la preochaine heure, je dois un invite plus important. Demandez à la Dame de reconduire pour la prochaine heire. Je veux tout mon calendrier cogné le dos. (I want you to cancel my next appointment for the next hour I have a more important guest have the Lady to reappoint for the next hour. I want my whole schedule bumped back.)" Trishe looked at her wide eyed. I guess this never happened. "Eh bien Trishe (Well Trishe)?"

"Oui Madame (Yes Ma'am)." Trishe went and scurried off. I felt bad about everyone's appointment getting wet back.

_"I am sorry for messing up your day."_ Sonya waved it off.

"I can do the CEO's and other leader's hair any day of the week, I cannot however do the greatest Hero to ever live hair. Follow me to a more private set up that I use for my special clients." We followed her to private room, it was like a mini hair salon.

"Sit sit, no time to waste." And that is how I ended up getting my hair done with Aphrodite commenting and moving around her daughter, while Hera relaxed in a chair. By the time Sonya was done with my hair Aphrodite was jumping like a demigod after drinking an energy drink, which was not good. It happened me by a dare from the Stolls. Let say after an hour the camp had to lock me up for two days until I calmed down and slept for a day. I shivered internally remembering.

"Here you go," Sonya said twirling me around to a mirror. My hair was actually tamed with the products she used. Since my hair had been on the longer side she had trimmed it and now it looked really nice. She had put some highlights in my hair, but nothing to flashy just a little lighter than my normal hair color. I was impressed. I expected a blue or bright blonde when she had foiled my hair.

_"Thank you Sonya it looks awesome."_ She smiled at me.

"Not a problem Percy." She cleaned me up so I could stand.

"Doesn't he look delicious," Aphrodite said. Hera rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

"Well Percy it was nice to finally meet the Hero I heard all the stories about when I went to Camp. I hope to see you again." I smiled, but I noticed the two goddesses frown.

_"I am sorry to say that won't be possible. I will not survive the week."_ She gave me a look of horror.

"What?"

_"It seems like I need to take care of one more enemy before I can rest."_ Tears started to form in her eyes. No I didn't want this, I just didn't want her to be expecting something that was never going to happen. I enveloped her in a hug.

_"Don't be sad Sonya. It is just time for me to finally rest."_ I heard her sniffle and felt her nod.

"If anyone deserves a rest it is you." We pulled apart from another. She smiled at me.

"Until the Underworld then." I smiled not telling her anymore, so I wouldn't upset her any more than I already had. 

_"Until we meet again."_ We hugged again and I now led two sullen goddesses out of the salon. I turned to them once we were out.

_"Come on Ladies. Remember good time today. So Aphrodite was is next?"_ I just really wanted them to cheer up. 

"Let's visit my son next. I already set something up." We walked out of the mall and onto the streets of Paris. Aphrodite seemed to have her spark back as she led us around. She pointed out a couple things as we went along until we came up to a clothing shop. The shop had super nice dresses and suits. Oh crap, she had said dressy. Why were they dressing me up so nicely? Aphrodite led us into a shop where we were greeted by a male and a female. The male spoke up, I am guessing it was because there were two females and one male in our group.

"Bienvenue! Comment puis-je vous aider. (Welcome. How can we help you)?"

"Je voudrais larler avec Monsieur Matthieu (I would like to speak with Mr. Matthieu.) The male and female looked at another.

"Monsieur Matthieu est occupé pouvons-nous vous aider (Mr. Matthieu is busy can we help you)?" The male said. Aphrodite huffed.

"Écoutez ici, je ne les soins. Si vous tenez à votre travail le chercher maintenant (Listen Here, I don't care. If you value your job get him now.) I guess he liked his job as he scurried off. After a moment the male and another male, this one older and with a more mature air came to us.

"Que se passe-t-il (What is going on)? The new male asked. He didn't seem happy until he seen Aphrodite and his whole deposition changed, it went from a person in charge to a person ready to listen to whatever he was told. His employees seemed to notice the difference. He turned to the other two.

"J' ai Obtenu Cette. Allez aider d'auters clients (I got this. Go help other customers.) The two scurried off.

"Sorry Mother. I got caught up in my work." Aphrodite smiled at him. He switched to English.

"It's alright. I understand that. Do you have what I ordered ready?" He smiled.

"Of course. May I ask who is so important that you had me rush order something in the past day and a half?" Aphrodite pulled me forward.

"Matthieu meet Percy Jackson. Percy meet my son Matthieu. He is one of the top designers in the world." I smiled at him as his eyes widened.

_"Hello Matthieu."_ He jumped.

"Are you the Percy Jackson?" I gave a small nod. He gave me a big grin.

"Man you were my Hero when I was growing up. Everyone, including myself, wanted to be as loyal and brave as you are."

_"I am not that great."_

"It seems just as modest as the stories said too. Well Percy let's go try on your suit. It should fit perfectly though. Mom gave me your measurements and she is never wrong." He led us to the back of the store into a fitting room. "I will be right back." He left.

_"It seems like your children are doing well Aphrodite."_ She was beaming at this.

"Yes, not only in my domain, but thanks to you they are also better fighters. I must thank you for that. My children were never the best in a battle, but you and Piper changed that. Now they can hold their own without putting others in danger to protect them."

_"It was more Piper that me."_ She didn't say anything, but just gave me a look. Matthieu came back in with a dark charcoal suit in his hand.

"Try this on." The undershirt was black and the tie was dark blue. I put it on and everything fit like a glove. It was weird having on a suit, but if fit properly.

"Ah shoes." Matthieu left again and returned with dress shoes for me to put on.

"You did great Matthieu," Aphrodite squealed as she circled me.

"Thank you Mom. What do you think Percy?" I smiled at him.

_"This is great. Thank you very much. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."_ He waved me off.

"Trust me I have had harder things to work on. I should be thanking you for coming to me. It is an honor." I blushed and they all laughed at me.

"We must be going. We three have one more stop."

"Well then it was an honor to meet you Percy. Always nice to see you Lady Hera and Mom please stop by anytime."

"Will do," Aphrodite said and we left the store. We walked out and there was a limo waiting on us.

"Let's go." We piled in.

_"Thank you very much both of you."_

"It isn't as much as we wish we could do," Hera said. Aphrodite nodded.

"Well my time with you is up. When the limo stops it will just be you and Hera getting out." I looked from Aphrodite to Hera. Her dress had changed to match my suit and her form seemed more mature then the younger girl form she had been using.

"One more thing," Aphrodite said and I turned back to her. A pink poof appeared at my neck. A red heard with a gold arrow through it appeared on my necklace. "Thank you for everything Percy." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and flashed out before I could say anything.

"She was well behaved today," Hera said.

_"That she was."_ I turned to her. _"So what are we doing now?"_

"We are going to go eat and talk for the remainder of our time." It must be a fancy place the way we were dressed. As the limo slowed to a stop and I looked out I found out I was right. It was a fancy place as a doorman opened the door for us.

"Madam, Monsieur," he said. I got out and helped Hera out. The limo pulled away as we linked arms and went into the restaurant. We were given a private room. We both ordered (sorry out of ideas) and decided to talk.

_"What would you like to talk about Hera?"_ She smiled at me.

"I first would like to thank you. You changed my husband into a better man. He no longer has affairs with other woman and is strictly committed to me. If it weren't for you this would have never happened and I would have always been miserable as he cheated on me constantly."

_"He just needed a big shove in the right direct. I just happened to be that annoying shove."_ We both giggled. Surprisingly our food arrived. That didn't take very long. He waiter left and Hera must have noticed my confusion.

"I made sure that our food would be made quickly. We don't have forever." I nodded and started to eat the delicious food. We fell into a comfortable silence. Once the food was gone, Hera ordered two special drinks. When they arrived she talked again.

"Shall we give a toast?" I smiled.

_"What for?"_

"The future." I nodded and we gave a toast to the future. After taking a drink she sat down her cup.

"There is one more thing I want to tell you Percy. It is something that only Aphrodite knows because of her domain. I am pregnant Percy." I smiled and felt overjoyed at hearing this.

_"Congratulations Hera. Do you know whether boy or girl?"_ She shook her head.

"Apollo or Artemis would know, but I haven't told anybody but you. I don't want it interfering with the war. I only found out two days before you returned. I was going to tell Zeus when you appeared again with Chaos." I nodded.

_"Whatever the gender, I bet your child will grow up to be a great god or goddess."_ Hera smiled.

"Thanks you they will. I was wondering if you will bless the child."

_"It would be a privilege to do so."_ I blessed the child within Hera.

"Thank you Percy." I shook my head.

_"You really shouldn't. It is nothing special, not as much as the child inside you."_ She just gave me a smile. She pointed at my chest and a peacock feather appeared on my necklace.

"You have others to meet, no sense in keeping them waiting." With that she flashed us both out. She probably went home to rest while I ended up in a workshop. Guess I know who I am visiting next, thankfully I was back in my other outfit so I wouldn't get the suit dirty, but my hair was still styled.

"Hey Percy," the loud and gruff voice of Hephaestus rang throughout the workshop. I looked around to find him working on something.

_"Hello Hephaestus. It is good to see you."_

"Good to see you to my boy. Now would you mid giving me a hand?" We immediately continued his work. I did whatever he told me to do and even though I was helping build the contraption I had no idea what it was. There was music playing in the background, but other than that and the messing with tools we didn't make a sound. When the box contraption was finally done Hephaestus looked at it proudly.

"That was hard."

_"What is it?"_ He help up his finger and turned away from me for a moment. When he turned back he held the contraption out to me.

"It is something that Chaos asked me to give to you. He told me to tell you that you would know when to open it." I took it confused. It shrank into a bracelet on my arm.

_"What is that supposed to mean and how do I open it?"_ Hephaestus shrugged.

"I don't know the meaning. If you want it opened all you have to do is think about it becoming a box again and then think about it opening for you. It will only open for you." I nodded. And placed the bracelet on.

"Well Percy I won't keep you too much longer. I wanted to thank you though. You helped shape Leo into the person he is today and you held up Charles as a great hero. My children and I are indebted to you."

_"No, they are great people. It had nothing to do with me."_ He smiled.

"You were always humble. Well you have two more stops. I'll send you off." With that I disappeared and reappeared at a place I least expected. A party. I flashed into a party.

"Peter Johnson," I heard. I turned to find Dionysus. He looked to be jolly.

_"Mr. D."_ He smiled.

"Would you like to join us?" I smiled. Even though this was supposed to be a fun time I really didn't feel like partying. He seemed to notice this.

"Maybe a movie?" I smiled. I knew the exact one. That is how Mr. D and I ended up flashing out of the party to an empty movie theater to watch _Finding Nemo_. Mr. D fell asleep, but I didn't care. I was watching my favorite movie again. I loved it and when it was over Mr. D woke up.

"Movie over?" I was so happy that I hugged him

_"Thank you Mr. D."_ He froze for a second, but hugged me back.

"You are welcome Percy. I should be the one thanking you." I shook my head as I parted from him. He smiled and a purple flash appeared on my neck. A vine a grapes appeared on my necklace.

"Well it is time for your last meeting." With that I was in the woods and the moon was shining above me.

"Hello Percy," Artemis said as she walked up to me. She was in a teenage for wearing huntress gear.

_"Hello Artemis. It is nice to see you when I am whole again."_ She laughed.

"To think I had a part of you near my hunt constantly since Natasha joined." I frowned. I wondered how she was. Seeming to read my mind Artemis told me about Natasha. "When she found out her best friend was a part of the soul of the Hero Percy Jackson she couldn't believe it. Now I think she is mad because you haven't seen her yet."

_"That isn't my fault,"_ I responded _, "There are many people that want to see me."_ Artemis nodded.

"That is true. You will see her tomorrow thought correct?"

_"The Army, Campers, and Hunt are all how I am spending time with tomorrow. I am hoping to play Capture the Flag or something with everyone the next day before we have to start preparing."_

"I will make sure something is said so that it comes true."

_"Thank you. So what are you and me going to do?"_

"I thought since you had a busy day you wouldn't mind just relaxing and talking. After all you, well a part of you, has seen me much. It seems in no matter what form you take or even if you are partial you almost always get me to like you. The exception was when you were Ani̱leí̱s."

_"I don't think anyone liked me then, including myself. I was in such pain and fury. I couldn't handle it. I am sorry."_

"There is no need to apologize Percy, not after everything you have been through, most of us are surprised you are still sane after all you have been through. I don't think any other person could have done that." I shrugged. I didn't think it was that great, especially since going insane would have canceled out the pain. The Fates didn't like me that is all I can think of.

_"Well Artemis I thank you for putting up with me all the times I have visited, I mean I am male no less and even as Dean you decided you liked me and tolerated me."_

"You are just so likeable," she said smiling and then we both busted out laughing, well her out loud and me internally. The last part seemed to somber her up.

"I can't believe how you lost your voice. I know you didn't have one as Dean either, but know that you are Percy it seems weird. It is somewhat upsetting that I won't get to hear you out loud again."

_"It is a small price to pay to see you all again."_

"That's just the thing nothing you have sacrificed has been a small price. You get dragged into a war that you think you will most likely die from and during the years waiting for that you get sent on several risky quests. The next thing you know is that you have your memories taken away from you for eight months with the beginning of another Great Prophecy. You make friends and go on more risky quests, including falling into Tartarus. You then sacrifice yourself to take Gaea out only to be tortured for thousands of years and then have your soul split for thousands of years. You are again captured and tortured only to come back and have to sacrifice yourself again, but this time getting the reward of being blasted out of the Universe. All the prices have been big Percy, you are the unluckiest, bravest, loyalist, selfless, person that has and will ever live in the whole Universe." By the time she was done I was blushing from all the compliments she had given me.

_"I doubt in the Universe and I don't think all of those compliments are true, after all I did split for a reason the first time. To end the pain and look what happened I put you all in a terrible position. I almost killed my Dad."_

"You set us on the track for the coming war and even though we didn't know we needed then it was the best thing you could have done for us. We are now ready to face whatever comes out way." I really just wanted to drop the subject.

_"So what charm are you going to give me Artemis? A wolf, a moon, or a bow and arrow?"_ This took her off the other topic like I wanted as she thought about it.

"It is between a wolf or a crescent moon, which would you prefer?" I looked up at the starts and saw Zoe's constellation. I had always liked looking up into space, being with Chaos had made the even more of a pleasure since I was constantly able to do so.

_"The moon if you wouldn't mind. I love to look up into space."_ She nodded and a crescent moon appeared on my necklace. _"Thank you."_ She smiled.

"It is the least I could do. After all you done for the family and for me, including holding up the sky. There will never be another male that I hold in more respect then you Percy Jackson." I nodded and a sea breeze drifted in. My Dad appeared.

"Time to end the day son. You have much to do for the rest of the week, you need your sleep." I gave a chuckle, he was acting like I was twelve.

_"Yes Dad."_ I turned to Artemis. _"Good night Artemis."_ She hugged me, surprising me.

"Good night Percy." She let go and Dad flashed both of us to our cabin.

"Before I say good night it seems I have missed out on something." He looked at my necklace and a surfboard appeared on it. "There." I smiled.

_"Couldn't be left out could we?"_ He laughed.

"Good night son." He hugged me. I yawned and got ready to sleep. When I finally made it to bed I instantly fell asleep.


	13. Catching Up (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I got another one out. I am going to resay something here. This was my first fanfic EVER, so I know that it isn't the greatest. Please don't judge too harshly because as you noticed with Broken Loyalty, which I wrote after this, I have gotten better. I know that this chapter is not the greatest and I do apologize. I thought about sprucing it up, but I decided to just edit the story because it was my first and I don't think I should rewrite my learning experiences. We are almost at the end of the story as you can see I changed the question mark to how many chapters. As always thank you all for the reads, comments, and kudos.

Percy POV

 The next morning I woke to voices. When I opened my eyes all of my friends were in the cabin.

 "Finally Prissy awakens. How are we doing Princess?" I rolled my eyes and sat up.

 " _Fine. Thanks for asking. What are all of you doing here?"_

"It is our day to spend with you and we want to make the most of it," Natasha huffed.

 " _So tomorrow Artemis is setting up capture the flag or something so do you guys want to head to breakfast together and then break down into different groups to see you, cause if not it is going to be hard talking to all of you. If you split up into groups of people I think it will be easier and much more efficient."_

"Wow Kelp Head can actually come up with a smart idea," Thalia sarcastically said. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did it back.

"Sounds good to me," Luke said. "We'll let you get ready real quick and then we can all head to breakfast. We can divvy out groups then.

" _One thing, I defiantly want to talk to Annabeth and Aiden alone for a little bit."_ They nodded or somehow agreed with my comment with other gestures. They understood.

"Go get ready Percy," Jason said. I got up and went to the bathroom. Thankfully I got a shower last night as I quickly brushed my teeth, tried to get a comb through my hair, which happened to be easier with the new style, and made clothes appear on me. I left the room to meet my friends again.

"I guess Mom had you get your hair done by Sonya yesterday," Piper commented on me hair. I nodded. "It looks good."

_"Thanks."_ She nodded and we all left. We ate breakfast, I had blue food , and they figured out the groups. The first group was Annabeth and Aiden, the next was the seven plus Nico and Reyna, Will, Phoebe, and Calypso, then the rest of the campers, to finally end with the Army and the hunters who wanted to spend time with me. Annabeth, Aiden, and myself broke off and headed to the beach. We were almost there when we were stopped by a little girl.

"Grandma, Grandpa," she said smiling and attached herself to Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and picked her up. I froze. I never thought about kids and then totally felt like a Seaweed Brian, plus I had met some of their kids as Dean. Man being split and then coming back together is a pain. Since I now had double memories some of the ones I had were pushed back until I thought about them, like this situation for example. I knew that all of the immortal couples had many children over the years they had been alive, more so Jason and Piper.   

"Hey Samantha," Aiden said. The little girl frowned looking adorable.

"It is Sam Grandpa." We three laughed and upon hearing laughter inside her head Sam looked at me.

"Grandma who's that?"

"That is my special friend Percy." Sam's eyes lit up as she looked from me back to Annabeth.

"Is he the one that you loved before Grandpa?" Annabeth nodded.

"Yes, but now we are just friends Sam." Sam wiggled to get down and Annabeth let her down she came over to me.

"Do you still love Grandma?" I smiled.

_"Yes, though it is not the kind of love we once shared, I will always love your grandma. She is my friend."_ Sam seemed to be satisfied with this answer as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"That is where you ran off to," a male voice came from behind me. I went to stand up to see who it was, but Sam stayed attached so I had to pick her up to hold her to see who it was. The male looked a lot like Annabeth, he even had her eyes, though I seen some of Aiden in him. Once he saw me holding Sam his laid back disposition changed to a guarded one ready to attack.

"May I ask who are you and why you are holding my child?" Even though all of camp had been called, it seemed that some still didn't recognize me.

"Zack, did you Sam and Clary just get to camp," Aiden asked. Another memory of actually being with Zack resurfaced. I knew that he had gone off into the real world.

"Daddy this is Percy, the guy that Grandma loved before Grandpa." Zack's eyes widened. Why was everyone so shocked when they met me?

_"Hello Zack, my name is Percy."_ He jumped a little from me talking inside his head. Aiden laughed. After a moment Zack unfroze and smiled at me. He held out his hand. Since I was holding Sam with my left I took his hand with my right and we shook hands.

"It is an honor to meet you. I have heard many stories." Another thing, why were people so honored and what was with stories being told about me?

_"Nice to meet you too."_

"You remind me of a person I know named Dean, he talked like you." Aiden laughed again.

" _I was Dean, well part of me. It is a long story, but basically I was split into two separate people, one of them was Dean."_ Zack stared at me like a statue. I wondered if I broke him.

"Zack, honey," Annabeth said, "would you mind taking Sam for a while. Your Dad and I are going to talk to Percy for a bit. When we are done we will come find you." Zack finally nodded coming out of his frozen state and took an unhappy Sam out of my hands.

"But I want to stay with Percy," she pouted.

_"I will try and see you again Sam."_ She turned looked at me confused.

"Won't you be staying a camp from now on?" I shook my head.

_"No Sam. In three days' time I will be leaving and I won't be coming back."_  She looked sad.

"Won't Grandma, Grandpa, Aunties, and Uncles be sad if you do that?"

_"Yes, but it is for the best. When you are older I am sure they will explain it better to you."_ She puffed up then.

"I am five, I am grown up." I laughed.

_"You are a growing girl, but there are still somethings that you will wait until you are older to know about. I didn't know who my Dad was until I was twelve."_ Her eyes grew big.

"Really?" I nodded.

_"Really. I had to keep growing until I found out."_

"Come on you. Enough with twenty questions we have to leave them alone now. It was nice to see you Percy." Zack took Sam away.

_"Well that was somewhat of a surprise. I had forgotten that you guys had children. With the double memories it is somewhat difficult to keep everything straight. I now remember Zack, but hadn't before you mentioned that he had just gotten back to camp."_

"Seaweed Brain." We made it to the beach and I sat down. I took off my shoes and let my feet sink into the warm sand.

"You know most people would get upset at your situation," Aiden commented. I gave him a smirk.

_"Most people would be mad in your situation. The lost lover of your wife coming back to talk."_

"Touche." He smiled at me.

_"To tell you the truth I just want closure between Annabeth and I._ " I looked at her while saying this. _"I understand that you two are together and totally support that. I am happy that you moved on past me and I am sorry from all the pain you had to suffer to do so. I didn't want to leave you, I just didn't know any other way to keep you safe. That was and is my top priority. Keep all my loved ones safe whether that be family of friends."_ She gave me a smiled and sat beside me.

"I know why you did what you did. I was upset for a long while, but I never blamed you. I forgave you even before you were taken to Tartarus for the second time. I knew that your fatal flaw couldn't stand to watch anyone of us get hurt. It is you Percy and I wouldn't have it any other way. I do love Aiden now and will not betray him, but you will always have a place in my heart also. Aiden understands this." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her putting his hand on her shoulder, it tugged at my heart. I was satisfied to see them both happy.

"I do understand where Annabeth and you are coming from. I trust both of you. In fact I would like to thank you Percy, you kept Annabeth safe so that I could meet her. We were able to get married and have children together. Without your sacrifice she would have been dead by Gaea's hands."

_"There is no need to thank me for doing something that is right."_ They both rolled their eyes at me. I looked at the ocean and then had an idea. I turned to Annabeth.

_"Annabeth would you and Aiden like to do something for the last time with me?"_ She looked slightly confused, but nodded.

"Of course Percy." I put my shoes back on. I grabbed her hand.

_"Aiden grab her other hand."_ He did and I led them to the ocean. Annabeth immediately knew what I was going to do, but kept her mouth shut for Aiden. I could tell that he felt nervous as we went in deeper until we were completely submerged. I had created a big air bubble around us. Both looked in amazement.

"I forgot how beautiful this was," she said as I took them farther down. Beautiful fish passed us, many of them called me lord, which I wasn't impressed with. Aiden was looking wide eyed around.

"I can't believe we are underwater. This is awesome!" I smiled as both looked all around taking in the beautiful scenery. Soon we hit the sandy bottom, but we were still shallow enough to see the sun as it reflected against everything since the water was so clear.

"It seems like your Dad is feeling better," Annabeth finally said, "I know he handed his title to Triton, but he is the original god of the sea, even Triton couldn't totally fix the oceans as your father was in his cold mode. Before he handed off his title we were afraid he was going to start another Ice Age, it was that bad." Now that she mentioned it, I somewhat remembered hearing this. Triton had no reason to visit Hunt so I never got to see him. I wondered how Tyson was.

"Did someone say my name," a male voice asked. Triton came up with Tyson. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Brother," Tyson exclaimed. I smiled at the sight.

_"Hello brothers."_

"It is good to see you Percy." Triton changed his tail into legs and both of my brothers entered my bubble and expanded it. I let go of Annabeth and hugged both of them. Tyson started to cry.

"I missed you brother." He was squeezing so hard that I couldn't breathe. Triton started to laugh.

"Tyson if you don't let go out Percy soon he will pass out from not breathing." Tyson let me go and I took in a deep breath.

"Sorry brother." I waved it off.

_"It's fine. I missed you too Tyson. How have both of you been?"_ Tyson smiled.

"I am now married to Ella **.** "

_"Good job buddy!"_  He blushed. That didn't change any. _"Are you still General and working in the forges?"_ He nodded.

"Yes, along with some of my children." Seemed like I was an uncle now.

_"That's good to hear Tyson! I am so happy for you!"_ Tears started to form in his eyes again. _"No please no more crying. I can't handle anymore."_ Everyone laughed including Tyson.

_"So Triton how is it being an Olympian?"_

"Harder than I suspected," he grunted. "I never knew Dad had to put up with so much. I had to apologize to him once I found out." I laughed. "Since he seems to be getting better now that you are back I am going to see if he wants his position back."

_"You are awesome!"_

"Duh. Well you guys have fun. I heard there will be a Capture the Flag for everyone. We will see you then."

_"See you both later."_ They both left and it was Annabeth and Aiden again.

"We should also get going so you can spend more times with others. We have had our time," Annabeth said. Aiden nodded. I brought us to the surface, they both kept gazing at the ocean as we left trying to capture every breath taking moment that they could. When we reached the top we parted our separate ways and went off to search for the next group. They happened to be the arena teaching the younger campers. Once they noticed me they dismissed their classes.

"Percy," Leo practically caught on fire, actually I am pretty sure saw some flames.

_"Hey Leo!"_

"Calm down Leo," Calypso said to him. Once he was no longer on fire she linked her arm around his.

_"It is good to see off your island."_

"It is nice to see you too Percy." Jason came over and patted me on the back.

_"So what would you like to do?"_ That's how we spent the afternoon going around Rome and Greece, something that we could leisurely do now that we weren't being threatened by Gaea. It was also nice that there were no monsters around to attack us. It was weird since usually monsters would be everywhere in the two places, Destruction must be a busy person getting all of the monsters together for his army. It was nice of him, in a weird way....okay that was enough ADHD. Anyway we roamed around and just chatted. First to talk about their lives were Jason and Piper. They told me how Jason became the leader of Camp Half Blood, later Annabeth and Aiden took control. They told me of their children and of their lives since Gaea. Next was Leo and Calypso. They told me how Calypso was finally set free by Leo after the war with Gaea. I was slightly confused on this since when I had come back as Ani̱leí̱s she had not been there. They told me at the time she had been away from camp, that she had returned shortly after I had left again. Then there was Frank and Hazel. Frank and Reyna had become praetors until the camps were combined. Then the camps went under a joint command of Reyna, Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia. The leaders of all the major groups that were at the camp. Hazel had become somewhat of a lieutenant to Reyna and helped her until the camps joined. She and Frank finally got piece then and were able to have children. Reyna and Phoebe were next. From being Dean I knew that they were in a relationship. They had started going out shortly after I left the second time. It seemed that they had a crush on each other before, but both were busy with their duties. When the camps came together, the hunters and the Army tended to stay at the camp a lot. Plus the camp's leadership being split it was easier for the two to be a couple. They were perfect for each other. Both strong women that didn't need a male to lean on or drag them down. Finally there was Nico and Will. They had started dating a couple years after the war with Gaea. Will had helped Nico come out of his depressed state from losing me. For that I was very thankful to Will. Being with Nico and Natasha while being Dean had showed me how much Will had changed Nico. The kid was no longer the sullen teenager I had grown up with. He was much better and socialized more with others. We ended up having lunch in Rome and then it was time for me to go with the rest of the campers that knew me.

 It wasn't really anything too special in fact, the biggest part of the time was when Clarisse decided she wanted to duel me. Since she had been training with the Army she thought she should try out her training with me. We agreed no powers, since it would be unfair to her. She used her spear while I used Heartless and Righteous, since Reaper and Savior were made of Chaos Silver. Even with her training I had still beaten her. What did she expect? Yes, she had been trained by five primoridials, but I had been trained by all of them and Chaos. Chris laughed at her after the fight. Katie seemed happy about the new flower that had been made for me and she talked of that. The Stolls were chattery as always and told me of the great pranks that they had done over the time I had been gone. The also acted like they were still hurt from the time I punished them and scared them to death as Ani̱leí̱s. I just rolled my eyes at them. The time with them passed quickly and the next thing I knew it was time to be with the Hunters and the Army, but before that it was time for dinner. I went to the Pavilion to eat.

"Hey Perce," Luke called out already sitting at the table, "how has your day been?"

_"Good. Being with everyone has been really good. I am happy to spend time with everyone. I have missed everyone."_ He nodded in understandment. He had missed the people from Earth when he couldn't come here.

"I bet you can't wait to spend time with us and the hunters." Zoe cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Don't be a jerk." He gave a fake hurt look.

"Me a jerk? How could you say such a thing?" The table laughed. Zoe gave Luke a glare. He gave her puppy eyes.

"Don't get mad darling." He kissed her cheek and she playfully shoved him. They had had a crush on another since I was in the Army with them, however they were too afraid and bashful to say anything to another. After Destruction took me they decided to go for it and have been dating since. They told me that they want kids, but have been too busy to do so.

_"So what are we going to do?"_

"Natasha said you are good at playing tag. I thought we could play that. You'd be it of course." I rolled my eyes.

" _Of course."_ When supper was over Luke, Zoe, and Bianca walked me over to the woods where everyone else was waiting. I saw Natasha glaring at me.

_"Hey Nat."_ She slapped me, which hurt her more than me as she held her hand still glaring at me.

"What they Hades!" I chuckled and grabbed her hand. I healed it.

_"I took a dip in the Chronos's River. It is kinda like the Styx, but with slightly more power. The only thing now that can hurt me is Destruction or Chaos."_

"I don't know what to do with you," she finally said. "Dean was my best friend, Dean was part of you. What does that make us?"

_"Still good friends. There is no way that could be taken from us."_ She seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Good." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"So Kelp Head you read to play tag?" I parted from Natasha and gave Thalia a grin.

_"Of course Pinecone Face. Prepare to lose._ " With that I let the game start. I counted to a thousand and then started my hunt. It was well past dark by the time the game ended. The last person to get out was Zoe. Once a hunter always a hunter. Her blessings also helped. When all was done we went back to our cabins and I fell into a deep sleep.

"GET UP!" A female voice yelled at me. I was annoyed at whoever was trying to wake me up. I rolled over and covered my head. I wasn't ready to get up. I heard a sigh.

"Percy if you don't get up now I will put castrate you." With that threat I sat up straight, knowing who it was making the threat and that she would do it. The world spun for a second after sitting up so straight. When I could focus I was looking at the auburn haired goddess. She was in her seventeen year old form and was glaring at me.

"Finally you get up. I talked to everyone yesterday and they agreed to a game of Capture the Flag. Announcements are at breakfast, which if you don't hurry you will be late for." With me still in confusion from her being here and terror from her threat she walked out. I quickly took a shower and headed to breakfast. The table I had been sitting at seemed to have grown bigger as everyone I knew was now sitting at it. It took the entire length of the pavilion. I sat down and I made blue pancakes appear.

"You're cutting it close," Natasha said. "Chiron just said that once everyone got here that he had an announcement to make. I nodded and started to eat. I was hungry.

"So who woke you up," Nico asked.

_"Artemis woke me up by threatening to castrate me."_ All of the males at the table winced as the females laughed at us.

"Okay everyone listen up," Chiron's voice boomed. Everyone gave him their attention. "Percy has asked for a game of Capture the Flag. Due to this we will play before dinner. It has been decided that to make it as even as possible it will be the Olympians, Poseidon, and Percy versus the Army, camp, hunters, and primordials who want to play. The usual area has been made bigger so that everyone can play. The line is still the creek. The game starts after lunch. You all have until then to talk and make plans." Before I could make another move I was flashed out. I let my wings appear and took out Reaper and Savior. I didn't know what was going on, but I was going to be prepared. Where I flashed into I was expecting. I was in a conference room with the Olympians staring at me.

"I guess it wasn't the best idea to flash a person who has been tortured for a good part of their life without warning them," Apollo said. I rolled my eyes as I let my swords return hidden forms of an ear cuff and a coin. I let my wings retract.

_"No duh Captain Obvious. I am guessing it was either you or Hermes' idea_." Apollo gave me a sheepish look as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"So we are here to plan. Percy, Ares, Artemis, Poseidon, and Zeus are best at fighting. I suggest Percy, Poseidon, Hermes, Hades, and Artemis go for the flag. Ares, Apollo, Triton, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Zeus go out into the field to attack. Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hera, and I will guard the flag. Is this agreed?" I actually had a good idea, but I let Athena continue. No one disagreed with her. "Good with that settled let's talk about how each team will work." That took forever and my ADHD was totally messing with me halfway through the meeting. So much that by the time it ended I missed everything, but my group's part and was ready to burst out of the room.

"Okay everyone let's go get ready. It is almost lunch time." Everyone flashed out, but I forced Athena and another to stay. The looked in alarm that they couldn't flash out.

_"It's just me. I wanted to talk to you two for a second."_ Athena glared and the other gave me a confused look. _"I have an idea."_ I told them and by the end they were both happy with the idea. It was time for lunch by the time we finished. I flashed myself back to pavilion. I scared everyone at the table by appearing without any light. I shocked by Thalia who happened to be sitting across from me.

"Kelp Head where in the Hades did you come from?"

_"Just our meeting. I hope that you guys put up a good fight."_ Everyone at the table gave me a smile.

"Just you wait Percy," Piper said pointing her fork at me, "We are going to beat you." I laughed.

_"Just keep thinking that Pipes."_ With that we ate in a comfortable silence. When it we were all done Chiron stepped to the front.

"Okay everyone you know the rules. Killing and maiming is not allowed! Remember no injuring too bad, for we go to war soon. Immortals remember there are mortals here. You all have ten minutes to get to your spots. I will give the signal to start." With that everyone scrambled to their sides. Our flag was a sea blue flag with two black swords crossing over another. The other teams was red with two spears crossing over another. Athena put our flag into a tree.

"Remember the plan." We all nodded. I let my wings appear and extend. I manifested Righteous and Heartless from their disguised forms. I changed my apparel to black fighting outfit. I yanked on my necklace so that my armor came out also covering my wings.

"So awesome," I heard Apollo say.

"They armor is marvelous," Hephaestus said. With the two comments I turned to find the group looking at me.

"You look deadly Percy," Dad said grinning. Well that was the point.

_"Come on keep focused. I am the one with the ADHD not you."_ They laughed, though a couple...Ares and Dionysus...didn't look amused.

"Alright," we all heard Chiron," in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" The game began. Athena's group stayed at the flag getting into their positions to defend. Triton's group totally split up to attack, while my groups stayed together, beside Hermes, who was scoping out the way to the flag and leading us. Along the way we met a couple groups of campers until we came to a clearing where the flag was. I guess some primordials did want to play as Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, Hermera, and Aether were guarding the flag.

_"Leave these five to me. The rest of you get the flag and get it across the border."_ I stepped forward to meet the primordials, who had an amused look on their faces. After a few steps I heard noise behind me. I turned to find the hunt and the Elite Unit faced the rest of my group.

"I think your group is going to have a hard time trying to get the flag," Aether said. I shrugged. All I needed to do was keep them busy, at least that is what Athena said.

_"They can handle themselves. Just worry about this fight."_ Nyx snapped her whip, Erebus brandished his sword, Tartarus brought out his spear, Hermera had two daggers, and Aether had an ax. They attacked me as one.

Artemis POV

 Percy told us to get the flag and then moved forward to meet the five primordials. After a few steps my hunters and the Elite Unit of the Army fell from above.

"Hello Lady Artemis," Thalia said with a grin. Great, we would have to fight our way through them to get to the flag. I brought out my daggers.

"I hope you girls are ready for this fight." The all flashed me their smiles.

"Are you," Zoe asked. I looked at Poseidon who nodded. He and I would take care of my hunters while Hades and Hermes would take care of the Elite Unit. I went to attack as Poseidon backed me up.

Demeter POV

I was positioned behind the tree that held our flag. I was the last defense. I sensed people coming to us.

"Turn around and retreat," I heard Aphrodite charmspeak.

"No stay and fight," another charmspeak said. Piper. She basically rivaled her mother in it. I peeked around my tree to see the two facing off. The demigods, which we made immortal were here. Athena and Hestia stood in front of the others with their weapons ready. Ever since Percy had disappeared Hestia had come more and more out of her shell. She was a tough warrior, something that no one had never noticed. I laugh watched the fight start. It was pretty even at first. For a long while neither side seemed to slacken in their fight. Finally my daughter Katie, her boyfriend Travis, and his brother Conner got the better of Athena and captured her. I scanned the area for Hera to come out and fight, but she didn't. Hestia was getting overwhelmed so I decided to join the fight as I stepped from behind the tree. Hestia was fatiguing by the time I made it out and Aphrodite was trying to keep her daughter at bay.

Ares POV

I was having a blast attacking all these punk kids.

Erebus POV      

Percy was doing a good job at fighting us. Even with five of us attacking him at time, something that we had been practicing lately for the upcoming war. I went to attack him with my sword, but he simply parried it and moved out of the way as he side stepped my wife's whip from capturing him. Tartarus came up from behind to stab him. Percy simply twirled, knocking my sword away, to meet his spear. Hermera then tried to get in his space to stab him as Aether swung his axe. Percy gave a big flap with his wings sending all three to the ground. I used the shadows around us to still his wings making him fall back to earth, where he created a big creator. I was now useless in the fight as I held Percy's wings. Nyx snapped her whip aiming to trip him, but even with the constrictions of his wings he easily dodged. How were we going to stop him? I hoped that the campers got the flag soon.

Hades POV

I couldn't believe at how strong the five Elite members were. I was proud, since my daughter was in the group, but it wasn't helping now as Hermes and I were barely able to stand against them. I noticed that Artemis and Poseidon were having a hard time as well. I don't care what anyone else said, Artemis' Hunt was fierce. This was trouble. There was no way that any of us could get the flag.

Hestia POV

I was tired from fighting and holding back. I could only fight so much without harming them. Athena was captured and Demeter was having her own problems.

"Got it," I heard. I turned to see Aiden grabbing our flag. Well dang. I hoped that Ares or one of the others stopped him before he crossed the boundary as my way was blocked to get him as he started to run.

"PERCY'S GROUP WINS!" I heard yelled. The fighting stopped as the demigods looked wide eyed. Thank goodness.

Ares POV

"PERCY'S GROUP WINS! Well dang, that meant the fighting was over.

Poseidon POV  

Artemis and I were getting nowhere as we were fighting her hunt. At this rate we couldn't get the flag and neither could, Hades, Hermes, or Percy. We were all fighting.

"PERCY'S GROUP WINS!" Wait, what. All fighting stopped as everyone turned to the place where the flag had been. A flag was there, but then in shimmered and disappeared. Someone had gotten the flag and replaced it without anyone of us noticing.

Nyx POV

I was getting tired of Percy dodging all our attacks. It was annoying. It seemed like he was playing with us. At least everyone here was preoccupied.

"PERCY'S GROUP WINS!" We all stopped to look at our flag. It was still there, but then it shimmered and disappeared. Someone had taken it from under our nose! I turned to Percy who was smirking.

"You knew what was going on didn't you?"

_"Whatever do you mean? I didn't help make a plan inside a plan or anything."_

Hera POV

I stood triumphant as the red flag turned to sea green as I crossed the border. Percy had kept Athena and I. He told us that it was going to be assumed about who was coming after the flag and knew that they would send people to guard that could hold them off. He decided he wanted to trick everyone and send me to get the flag instead. The ones that could flash over did, while the rest ran over.

_"Nice job Hera,"_ Percy said and I felt proud.

"What is going on," Poseidon asked. "I thought one of us was getting the flag?" Percy shrugged.

" _I thought Athena's plan was a bit obvious so I thought I would change it up a little bit."_

"Come on Seaweed Brain," I said teasing him. "We won."

Percy POV

Hera was super happy, which was nice to see. The rest of the team, besides Athena and I looked confused. The other team looked slightly annoyed at losing.

_"Come on everyone I am starved after that win. Let's eat!"_ Everyone mumbled their agreements and we all went to eat together, even the gods, goddesses, and primordials. Everyone seemed to cheer up as we ate. It soon turned into a celebration, where I was at the center. The night was fun and I wanted to remember it forever. As we all tired out, it was agreed that after breakfast the next morning we would start preparing for battle. That seemed to sober people up as they went to bed, so much when it became morning there was silence throughout the camp. Unfortunately, I had no time to try and make everyone cheer up as I helped Athena, Nyx, and Annabeth plan out for the next day. The dinner that night was also silent as everyone knew what was to come. Before I went to bed I was cherished by many as they came up to me, most with tears in their eyes. I tried to comfort them as they did. All too soon we went to bed.    

 

**There is the chappie! Again sorry that this one is a little ehh.**


	14. The End of the Universe as We Know It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that is left after this is the epilogue. I hoped that you enjoyed my first fanfic!

Percy POV

"Percy get up," a male voice commanded. It was one I knew well and had spent several hundred years with. I opened my eyes to see Chaos.

_"Hello Chaos."_ I sat up in bed and faced him.

"Good morning Percy. Destruction is almost here and we need to talk." He produced two power marbles in his hands and both already were pulsing with power. "One of these power marbles holds all the primordial's blessings and the other the Olympians."

_"Someone would die with all that power inside."_

"Exactly, well besides Destruction and myself. These are for you to kill Destruction. You will smash them and absorb their power. Once you do that you will explode out of the universe. Normally this would take the entire Universe with it. Instead I want you to take that explosion and make it an implosion with Destruction near you. You are the only one in the Universe that I think could do that. You are the only one strong enough and pure enough to do so. The catches are that he can also smash the marbles so he get the power and you have to weaken him before you can make both of you implode. Do you understand?" I nodded. I understood clearly. It was going to hurt when I died. All that power would burn me away. He must have read or sensed my thoughts.

"I am sorry that it has to be this way. I wish I could go back and undo my mistake." I know he felt guilty for what was about and all that had happened to me.

_"Chaos you don't have to be sorry. If it wasn't your brother I bet the Fates had something as terrible in store for me. It's me what else can I say."_ He smiled at that.

"You do have a knack for getting into trouble Percy."

_"See. Now cheer up, for today the Universe will finally be safe."_ He nodded and handed me the marbles. I tucked them safely away in my outfit. I stood and hugged Chaos. He wasn't expecting it and at first was stiff. He hugged me back quickly though.

_"Thank you Chaos for all that you have done."_ He shook his head.

"I should be thanking you." I smiled.

_"Nah, I'm not that special."_ He then looked at me seriously.

"I want you to know that the primordials can't fight. First, it would mess up the balance and two it can't be chanced that they could be scattered. When you scattered Gaea and Rhea became Mother Earth, we were lucky that Rhea is a kind Titan. That maked a great Mother Earth. This cannot be said for many of the other Titans." I understood.

_"I already expected this and they are not included in our battle plan. I will be taking care of Destruction, while the rest take care of his army. The gods are included in the fight. I did this because the Giants were not with Gaea previously and thus it is safe to assume that they will be with Destruction."_ Chaos nodded.

"I agree." He then changed subjects about the upcoming fight, which slightly threw me off. "Oh, I heard that you had a great time with everyone while you were visiting. I heard that you now have a charm necklace." I pulled it out and showed him. "I'm glad that you have a good time with everyone. I bet the Olympians are different than you remember."

_"They are. They seem much more mature, which is crazy to say since they have been gods for millennia."_

"Just because you are old doesn't make you mature. You have to learn." I nodded. Wasn't that the truth? "Well Percy I will leave you to it then. I know that you that you will do well." With that he disappeared and I got up to enjoy my last breakfast with my friends. Well I hoped to, you never know when Destruction would strike. I got a shower and dressed. I made sure I had my weapons and armor on in their disguised forms. I went to breakfast where everyone was in a sullen mood.

_"Come on guys we need to cheer up. It isn't like it is the end of the universe."_ I got many glares at that.

"Just come sit down Kelp Head," Thalia growled. I laughed and sat down with everyone. They seemed to be on edge, I didn't blame them. No one talked as we ate, it was weird. There was usually always conversations, now there was nothing but the scrapping of plates and the occasional cough of sniffle, even the gods who were all here weren't making any noise. They just sat with their children. I let it go, I knew how it was to want to be in your own thoughts. I guess Destruction was somewhat nice, because we made it through breakfast before the ground began to shake. Everyone turn to me.

_"Get into position, I will go look."_ I made my wings appear and flew up. Wow, when he said an army he meant it. Destruction stood in front. To his right was Echidna was with the Chimera, great. The Giants were there like I had suspected. Monsters where all over the place, well I found the monsters from Tartarus. They all stood waiting for instructions as they waited at the border. Destruction looked up at me and smiled.

"So battle is your answer my toy. We shall give you a fight that you won't survive." I smirked at him.

"C _ome get it."_ I flew back down where everyone was now in their armor. I got serious. _"Everyone they are here and have us way out numbered. Echidna is leading Destruction's army behind him so watch out for the Chimera. I thank you all for standing with me as does Chaos. I am sorry for those of you who will pass, for there is no doubt that some of you will sacrifice your lives and I thank you all. I wish I could save all of you, and I will fight Destruction with all my strength to take down forever. I will miss you all."_

"FOR PERCY!" Jason yelled. "FOR PERCY!" Everyone else joined in. I smiled at them and pulled on my necklace. My armor came out. I pulled Reaper and Savior. I extended my wings and led everyone to the army.

_"Remember the plans."_ Destruction smiled.

"Ready to battle my toy."

_"You won't make it to the end of this battle."_ He raised his hand and the border fell. Okay, so it was a free for all.

"Attack my children," Echidna yelled. Well Chaos. I went for Destruction, I hoped when I finished him that all fighting would stop with no leader. He smiled as he drew two white swords to match my strike.

"Well my toy this is it. This is where you forever become my play thing." I growled at him.

_"You are going to vanish from the universe forever!"_ He smirked and shifted so our swords were no longer at a stalemate. It was like we practiced a dance as we fought each other. Neither of us could get the upper hand and I could feel Destruction getting agitated. We flung each other back a couple feet as we pushed off with our swords. He growled and one of his swords disappeared and his hand glowed white. I stuck Reaper into the ground and I got my own energy built up. Two beams of energy met each other, one white and the other black with sea green. It still was an even fight as we both tired out and the light disappeared. He let his sword appear again and rushed me. I grabbed Reaper and met his strike. What I did not expect was his next move. He smiled and made his swords disappear, throwing me off as knives appeared. They embedded inside of my stomach. I quickly returned the pain as I used Reaper to strike him in the side. I pierced him all the way through his left side. We both pulled away bleeding and panting. Now was the time to finish this. He had lost enough energy and I couldn't lose anymore before I couldn't do what Chaos wanted. That's when Destruction started to laugh. I frowned.

_"What are you laughing about?"_ He help up his left hand to show the two power pearls in his hand. My stomach dropped. How had he known? How had he gotten them without me knowing?

"It looks like I win with this my toy." He crushed his hands together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gotcha There's More**

 

Percy POV

Destruction crushed his hands and I felt doomed as everyone now had stopped their fight to watch us. Destruction now had more power and was going to destroy us. I had let everyone down. I watched as light enveloped him and then realized something felt wrong. Destruction didn't feel any stronger. He was confused as the light dissipated. My thoughts then moved to Chaos and I's conversation earlier. He had brought up the gods and my visiting them. I pulled out Hephaestus's box he gave to me. I remembered what he said as I opened it. The real pearls were there. I smiled. I thanked Chaos in a prayer and grabbed the pearls. Everyone and everything seemed to move in slow motion as I joined my hands together with the pearls in them. I looked at all my loves ones that had been fighting, making sure to burn their faces in my memory one last time. I finally turned to Destruction whose eyes were wide as he realized that he had been tricked. My hands finally crashed together and power flooded me.

Third Person POV

Everyone stopped fighting as light consumed Destruction. Percy's army stood in confusion as Destruction's army stood in anticipation for their leader's new strength, but as the light disappeared there was nothing. Percy pulled out a container and opened it. He pulled out two pearls. The gods knew exactly what was going to happen and watched in horror. The primordials and Chaos, who could do nothing but watch, looked with sorrow in their eyes. Nyx was leaning on Erebus crying. Chaos watched on in pride as Percy smashed the pearls and the power consumed him. He watched and felt the power struggle within Percy to explode, but as he predicted Percy didn't explode. He walked up to the wide eyed Destruction and grabbed his arm. With that a bright like poured from him. No one could look, not even Chaos. When the light settled down everyone stood frozen. Not only had Percy taken Destruction with him, but his army was gone. The only ones left were the battle worn gods and demigods.

Chaos appeared along with the primordials in front of them. "The war is over and the universe is safe. I am sorry and grateful for all the sacrifices that you all have given, some with their lives. Let us prepare shrouds for them and I will put the border back up." Everyone listened to him as they did what they said. There were many tears, not only for Percy, but also for the other handful who had died. Like Percy had said they would sacrifice their lives too. Later that evening shrouds were burned, but none was as bright as Percy's.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed my first fanfic. Thank you all for the reads, kudos, and comments!!!

Chaos POV

A hundred years had passed since that eventful day and not one went past that I did not regret and fill guilty of all whom were lost. Several were brought back as Aether's Army. Others wanted to stay in Elysium. Percy was the one that everyone's heart still had a missing part from. Everything on Earth was calming down. Hera had a baby boy, which she named Perseus and Zeus had stepped down. There was a vote and Hestia was voted as Queen. Everything in the Universe was now balanced.

With that I finally decided that it was time to scatter myself. My children understood. I at first was going to put Nyx as leader, but she decided that wasn't what she wanted. She decided to make a counsel. She, Erebus, and Tartarus were the leaders and the rest of the primordials made the counsel. I didn't know what was next, but I said my goodbyes and apologize once more to everyone. I let myself scatter. My body split into millions of parts. I don't remember what happened until I was again myself and confused as I stood in utter darkness. This isn't what I had expected. I had just thought I would float around in millions of parts forever. I looked around and still nothing as I moved forward. I felt a presence and moved towards that. The black turned to grey as it became brighter, until I was in a field. I looked for the presence I had felt to see a woman tending to some flowers. I thought I recognized her.

"Hello," I called. The woman turned around and I was shocked to see who it was.

"Father?" Gaea stood before my looking beautiful with a green dress on and her long earth brown hair flowing down her back.

"Gaea?" She smiled at me and came over and hugged me. Shocked I hugged her back.

"What is this place," I asked when we finally parted. She smiled at me.

"We are in the Void." I gave her a puzzled look.

"The Void?"

"Yes. This is the place were immortals go after they leave they chose to fade or have themselves scattered in any way." She began to walk and I followed her. It was an endless sea of flowers. "This place is actually my personal space within the Void. It is a warm place and each immortal here has their own personal space, well the ones not being punished for their crimes. Those who are go to the Cells where they are punished until they can redeem themselves. Others who are rewarded as I said get their own space. Usually when you enter the Void you meet him."

"Who," I asked interrupting her. She just smiled at me, not in any way annoyed as I forgot to be polite. It was weird not knowing something though and I was too curious. "Void of course. He is the personification of this place, like I was Mother Earth. He must be busy in the Cells and because of that put you in my space since you are my Father. He will most likely meet us soon to give you your own personal place. You will like him. He is a very powerful and merciful person."

"Are there others?" She nodded.

"Pan I know is here and Void made it so when nymphs pass they go to his personal place. Helios and Selene are here also. There are a few others, but I will let you meet them. Even though we have our personal spaces we can go to the Heart of the Void anytime to talk to Void, it is where he spends his time when he isn't with someone or in the Cells, or see the others. The Cells are the only place that is banned to everyone but Void." I nodded.

"So he has finally come," a voice said. One I recognized and never thought I would hear again. I turned to see a man that looked different than the last I saw him. He was now taller than my six foot five, probably two inches taller and looked to now be in his mid-twenties. . He was wearing a black pair of jeans with a dark grey pair of converse. His shirt was also a dark grey that was plain. His messy black hair was the same as it had been the majority of his life. His eyes held power, more than myself and they swirled in colors, never staying the same. He no longer had wings, which was either because like when I had blessed him he could retract them or her had gotten tired of them. He smiled at me.

"Percy?"

"Yes and no. I am now Void, and was born from Percy. I have his memories and his best traits, such a purity and loyalty, but I am much more of a calm, mature and balanced person." I gapped at him.

"But how?"

"When I imploded myself taking Destruction and the monsters with me I was blasted out of the universe, however unlike them I kept my consciousness. Because of this I was able to see everything from before you two came into being until now. Technically I am older than all of you, for I also lived during that time. When my conscious finally caught up to the time period I imploded I was able to make the Void. I made it into my image where the immortals could live after the universe. Those who were good I created spaces for them to relax for the rest of eternity. Those who were bad were put into the Cells to be punished and try for redemption." That puzzled me.

"Redemption?" He nodded.

"So far none has, but when they do repent for what they have done then I will take them out of the Cells and live in peace also." He was a merciful person. No one had ever done that, usually when they got punished they stayed that way, unless they were useful. A thought came to me.

"Is my brother in the Cells?" He nodded.

"Yes. I was actually at the Cells talking to him when you arrived and that is why I sent you here instead of meeting you. Destruction requires much attention for his punishment and to make sure he doesn't escape the Cells. I hope eventually he will see what he has done wrong and this won't be the case." He looked sad. He shook his head and smiled at me. "Anyway for now it is time to give you your own space and after I will let Gaea show you around, for I have more business to attend. You understand after running the Universe how busy it can be."

"I do understand."

"Great." Like he said he was Percy, but I noticed the difference. He turned to Gaea.

"I will summon you soon." They smiled at another.

"As you wish." With that everything turned black again, but somehow I could see him clearly in the darkness. "Alright, now it is up to you. Just think up a space and it will follow your thoughts. You can change it with thoughts also." I did as he said and soon the place was a beach. It had white sand and crystal clear waters. The beach had animals that were native to it. There was a beach house and several palm trees. Behind the house was a forest of them. He looked around and smiled.

"I wouldn't have guessed this, but I bet after being in space and have no relaxation you might like it here." I nodded as I went to the waters. The water felt cool over my feet, which were in sandals since I was wearing a Greek styled outfit. It felt great.

"Let me show you one more thing." We were whisked off. We now stood in space, with stars and plants. It felt different than the Universe that I was used to.

"What is this place?"

"This is my Heart or the Heart of the Void were everyone can meet. Right now I have it as space, but when people come it can change into whatever they think. This place is meant as a final resting place and will adapt to make it become so."

"You summoned us?" I turned to see Gaea, Pan, and others that had been scattered or faded over the years. I absolutely loved this place and was happy to forever be here.

Third Person POV

All the immortals who had known Percy and loved him woke up from their dreams. They all felt joy at the vision that they had just saw. The one where Chaos went to the Void. One day they would see Percy again, even if he was a little different.


End file.
